Naruto & The Magical World
by Kaito Shiratori
Summary: Naruto, pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai aib bagi kerajaannya kini telah kembali sebagai sosok malaikat kematian bagi para musuhnya. Seorang penyihir paling misterius akan kemampuan dan juga sosoknya turut membantunya. Di lain sisi salah satu dari Legend Sage mencari 7 kekuasaan penentu masa depan. Apakah naruto termasuk dalam pencarian 7 kuasa misteri dunia sihir. Silahkan baca
1. Tekad Seorang Anak Terbuang

**Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai aib bagi kerajaannya kini telah kembali sebagai sosok malaikat kematian bagi para musuhnya. Seorang penyihir paling misterius akan kemampuan dan juga sosoknya turut membantunya. Di lain sisi salah satu dari Legend Sage mencari 7 kekuasaan penentu masa depan. Apakah naruto termasuk dalam pencarian 7 kuasa misteri dunia sihir, saksikan di Naruto & The Magical World.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto© Naruto**

 **Hajime Isayama © Attack on Titan**

 **Kaito Shiratori © Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, kurang jelas, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kelamaan, Strong/Naru, Gray/Naru, Alive/MinaKushi, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Balasan review**

 **\- Terima kasih telah mereview fic yang kurang sempuran saya ini, maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu, fic saya dengan yang dulu hanya di ubah sebanyak 20% - 30% saja, karena aku telah melupakan alur akhir yang akan saya buat, namun tenang saja fic ini tidak akan pernah discontinue jika para reader yang baik hati ini membantu saya memberikan sedikit ide untuk membuat kemajuan Fic ini.**

 **\- Oh ya, mungkin ada beberapa penulisan saya yang salah ataupun terlalu formal ya, itu adalah ciri khas dari fic saya biar gak terlalu mainstream dengan fic yang lainnya.**

 **\- untuk alasan lain dari kesibukan saya adalah saya kehabisan ide ceritanya karena sudah lama tidak lagi membaca light novel atau novel fiksi lainnya sehingga idenya mendadak hilang dan terlupakan, semoga para reader bisa memaafkan.**

 **\- begini saja, jika kalian semua (reader) bisa memberikan informasi tentang karakter dan juga kekuatan dan kelemahan dari anime One piece, Fairy Tail dan Nanatsu no Tanzai, aku akan sangat berterima kasih. Karena ide saya sudah kembali lagi, fic ini akan di update seperti biasa.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **Chapter I – Tekad Seorang Anak Terbuang**

* * *

" **GROAARRRRR** " suara teriakan dari sosok monster kolosal berbentuk aneh, mata merah menyala memandang teror musuh-musuhnya, teriakan nyaring yang menciptakan gelombang angin yang menghempaskan sebagian manusia yang memakai jubah yang berbeda warna dengan bagian belakang memiliki sebuah logo bintang yang di lima sisi lancipnya memiliki warna berbeda.

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan captain, monster kolosal itu memusnahkan semua pasukan dengan sangat mudah, apa yang perlu kita lakukan?" Tanya seseorang diantara enam orang yang berpakaian berbeda dengan semua orang yang mengelilingi monster kolosal itu.

Enam orang tersebut memiliki lambang dua pasang sayap yang berbeda warna yaitu; putih dan hitam. Dengan memakai pakaian serba tertutup dan menampakan topeng hewan yang dipakai untuk menjadi identitas mereka masing-masing. Salah seorang dari mereka maju membentangkan tangan kanannya menciptakan lingkaran sihir dengan ukiran aksara aneh di 4 sisi lancip pentagram, di kiri, kanan, atas, dan bawah memiliki bulatan lingkaran sihir kecil dengan lambang elemen yang berbeda tepat di pertengahan setiap lingkaran sihir kecil itu. Setelah selesai menciptakan lingkaran sihir pentagram 4 sisi lancip, sosok tersebut kembali membentang tangan kirinya menjajarkan dengan tangan kanannya, dia mengeluarkan 4 mutiara beda warna yang melayang-layang di telapak tangan kirinya.

 **"Timur, Selatan, Barat dan Utara. 4 arah mata angin yang di pegang oleh sang penjaga 4 musim. "**

Keempat mutiara tersebut berputar dengan liar di telapak tangan kiri sosok tersebut yang mulai mengucapkan mantra sihir.

" **Blue Dragon sang penjaga arah Timur, yang mewakili musim semi."**

Mutiara biru kehijauan keluar dari dari putaran liar tersebut dan melayang-layang di lingkaran kecil yang memiliki aksara berwarna biru di sisi kanan lingkaran sihir bercorak pentagram 4 sisi tersebut.

" **Vermilion Bird sang penjaga arah Selatan, yang mewakili musim panas."**

Kembali mutiara berwarna merah terang terbang menuju kearah lingkaran sihir kecil bawah corak pentagram.

" **White Tiger sang penjaga arah Barat, yang mewakili musim gugur."**

Mutiara putih pucat terbang setelah mantra selesai terapalkan dan berhenti melayang disisi kiri aksara abu-abu sebelah kiri corak pentagram.

" **Black Tortoise sang penjaga arah Utara, yang mewakili musim dingin"**

Selesainya rapalan terakhir, mutiara biru kehitaman terakhir terbang mengisi posisinya yang kosong di atas corak pentagram tersebut.

" **Keluarlah para penjaga mata angin, aku master kalian memanggil kalian!"** Teriak sosok tertutup itu dengan mata mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya putih di antara lubang topeng yang di pakainya.

Dengan selesainya Seruan tersebut, setiap mutiara di lingkaran sihir itu kembali berputar liar searah jarum jam di ikuti lingkaran sihir berbentuk bintang 4 sisi, kemudian melambung tinggi mengikuti kedua tangan sosok bertopeng itu yang terangkat menjulang ke langit. Awan hitam mulai terkumpul dan semakin tebal dan meluas, kilat-kilat di awan terus bersambar-sambar liar, suara gemuruh terdengar keras terus berdentum-dentum.

Suasana yang suram kembali bertambah suram, dari langit terdengan suara berngerumuh dan ngeraman yang keras, sebelum keluar seekor harimau putih raksasa yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil jika di banding dengan monster kolosal itu.

" **GROAARRRRRHH** " Harimau putih itu mengaum seakan menantang mahkluk bermata merah itu.

Brush~ Brush~ Brush~ Brush~

Suara seperti kepakan sayap dan juga api yang terlihat membara tersembur keluar dari balik awan-awan hitam itu, awan hitam sedikit bergeser oleh angin kencang yang di akibatkan oleh seekor burung api yang terbang dengan elegan di atas langit.

Syuuttttt, Broommmm..

Suara benda jatuh diikuti oleh benda lonjong raksasa seperti meteor, jatuh tidak jauh dari monster kolosal itu, mengakibatkan debu-debu tanah yang bertebangan menutupi benda yang jatuh tersebut.

Brum, Brum,

" **GRAAAAHHHH** " Suara teriakan berserta desit-desitan dan juga langkah kaki yang berat terdengar oleh semua yang masih terpana dengan kemunculan 2 monster raksasa yang memiliki ukuran sedikit kecil di banding monster kolosal itu, sekarang kembali muncul seekor monster apalagi, pikir semua kumpulan para penyihir yang berusaha menjauhi tempat berkumpulnya para monster.

Debu mulai menipis sekarang terlihat seekor monster kura-kura seukuran 2 monster lainnya dengan tubuh yang besar dan sedikit kepayahan berjalan karena tempurungnya yang besar, anehnya di tempurung kura-kura tersebut terlihat 2 ekor ular berwarna biru transparan dengan mata merah yang mengitari tempurung kura-kura aneh tersebut. Desih-desih liar terus terdengar dari dua ekor ular yang terus saja bergerak liar tanpa bisa berhenti dan menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan mencari mangsa untuk di lahap.

Brumm, Zrasszzz..

Hujan turun dengan lebat dari awan tersebut, dari balik kilatan cahaya petir terlihat sesuatu yang berbadan panjang berenang dan melayang di balik awan-awan. Hujan makin deras di sertai petir yang terus berdentum dengan keras, sambaran petir mulai terlihat menyambar dengan liar, dan dari dalam keluar kepala, leher, tubuh, hingga ekornya. Bentuknya yang panjang tidak mirip dengan naga pada umumnya yang memiliki tubuh yang besar kecuali kepalanya yang memiliki tanduk seperti naga, tubuh ularnya bergerak liar dengan kaki kecil di dekat kepala dan ekornya. Keempat monster itu muncul di posisi yang sesuai dengan mantra yang terucap.

" **GROAAHHH** "

" **CHIIKKPPP** "

" **GRAAAHHH** "

" **GROOARRH** "

" **GROOORRRHHHHH** "

Keempat hewan legendaris itu mengaum bersama dan maju menyerang monster kolosal itu yang ikut mengaum, saling mengimitasi lawan mereka lewat auman keras meraka. Saling tembak sinar laser, menyerang, mencakra, membanting, tidak bisa dihindari. Walaupun terlihat jelas jika monster kolosal itu sedikit kewalahan di serang secara bersamaan oleh keempat hewan legendaris tersebut, tapi masih terlihat jika monster kolosal itu mendominasi dalam pertarungan yang tidak adil itu. Kekuatan dari monster kolosal itu memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, walaupun telah di serang secara bersamaan, masih saja monster kolosal itu mengamuk, membanting dan melempar musuhnya.

Harimau putih yang terbanting menjauh mendekati kura-kura hitam begitu juga dengan burung api yang terlempar itu, Naga biru yang sedari tadi menembakkan laser dari mulutnya ikut berkumpul dengan rekan monsternya. Keempat monster legendaris tersebut terlihat mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing yang terkumpul di setiap mancung dan paruh mereka, melihat apa yang dilakukan musuhnya, monster kolosal itu tidak tinggal diam, dengan membuka mulutnya ikut mengumpulkan sebuah energi aneh berbentuk seperti 2 jenis gelembung beda warna yang terkumpul menjadi satu dan memadat.

Beberapa detik berlalu, energi yang terkumpul menjadi bola tersebut di telan oleh monster kolosal itu sebelum di muntahkan keluar menjadi sebuah laser cahaya yang bergerak menyerang musuh didepannya. Keempat monster legendaris itu juga ikut menyemburkan energi yang mereka kumpulkan masing-masing, api, es, laser, angin yang tersembur keluar dari keempat monster itu bersatu menjadi sebuah energi dengan warna berbeda yang saling berputar liar menuju laser dari monster kolosal itu.

.

.

 **SINGGG ~ BROOM**

.

.

.

Dream Scene On

.

.

.

 **Gelap,**

 **Dimana ini?**

 **Dingin,**

 **Kenapa aku bisa disini?**

 **Kosong,**

 **Sejauh mata-ku memandang hanya sebuah ruang hampa yang kosong, Tempat ini membuat aku bingung, kekosongan ini terasa menyakitkan, tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak sendiri meramas bajuku dan menekan kuat pada bagian dada kiriku. Sakit, bukan. Ini bukan sakit, ini perasaan lain. Perasaan asing, seakan membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.**

 **Sebuah sinar muncul,**

 **Cahaya apa itu?**

 **Setitik cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan menerangi diriku, membuatku mengangkat tangan kananku yang semula meremas di bagian jantung menjadi menutup mataku menghindari sinar cahaya yang seperti menusuk ke dalam retina mataku.**

 **Suara apa ini?**

 **Suara ini seperti berada di belakangku, desak-desuk yang sedikit tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku, saat aku menoleh melihat belakang, aku melihat mereka, semua penduduk kerajaanku, kerajaan konoha yang sangat terkenal dengan penyihir-nya yang hebat, Kerajaan terbesar diantara 4 kerajaan lainnya. Dari sekian banyak-nya suara yang saling berbisik-bisik di antara kerumunan penduduk itu aku menangkap beberapa kalimat hinaan yang di lontarkan kepadaku.**

" **Hei lihat itu, aib kerajaan, sunguh hina dirinya berada di kerajaan ini"**

" **Dasar lemah"**

" **Anak tidak berguna"**

" **Sampah kerajaan"**

 **Berbagai kata-kata pedas dan menyakitkan di ucapkan mereka, DEG! Kenapa hatiku terasa seperti berhenti, apa salahku, kenapa mereka mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu. Dengan perasaan gelisah aku memandang sekeliling, tempat tadi telah berubah menjadi aku di kelilingi 1 regu penyihir Pasukan Kepolisian yang berisi 5 orang dengan memakai jubah panjang bertudung di tambah topeng putih dengan sedikit ukiran yang menutupi sekujur tubuh mereka**

 **DEG~**

 **DEG~**

 **DEG~**

 **Jantungku terus berdetak dengan cepat dan kencang saat keempat dari lima Penyihir tersebut merapal mantra sihir yang aku ketahui sebagai sihir api dan angin,**

" **Flammigni aestus (Semburan api)"**

" **Sphaera Augunis (Bola Api)"**

" **Cultris Secasventus (Pisau Angin)"**

" **Emissopiritums (Tiupan angin)"**

 **Keempat serangan di luncurkan dari segala arah mata angin dengan aku sebagai titik pusatnya, semua serangan itu semakin mendekat, bola api besar dengan ukuran yang besar itu meluncur dengan cepat mendekati depanku,**

 **DEG!**

 **Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, perasaan takut, membuat semua tubuhku seperti kaku dan pasrah menerima semua serangan itu.**

 **Setelah terasa sesuatu yang menyakitkan, rasa panas serta tubuhku yang terasa pedih seakan tergores oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.**

 **Melayang, tubuhku melayang di ruangan yang gelap, aku coba menutup mataku, merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang tenang, namun.**

 **HAMPA**

 **Apa yang telah aku alami selama ini belumlah cukup, Penderitaan dan Penghianatan, Kesendirian dan kesepian, kepedihan dan kesakitan.**

 **Semua ini apa belum cukup, selama aku terlahir di dunia ini, semua itu telah terbawa olehku, kekejaman dunia telah aku lihat saat untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat dunia ini, penderitaan telah kurasakan saat aku telah bisa mengetahui apa itu kebaikan, kejahatan, dan kekejaman dunia.**

 **Lemah akan tertindas, kuat akan menindas.**

 **Dendam terus berlangsung.**

 **Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan ketenangan, untuk sesaat seperti sekarang ini?**

 **Kehampaan terus terasa saat aku merasakan ketenangan ini, aku ingin tapi tidak bisa,**

" **kamu belum saatnya meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini" sebuah suara muncul, bergema di seluruh ruang hampa dan kosong ini.**

" **Siapa itu?" aku membuka mulutku dan mulai mengeluarkan suara, tapi seperti tidak ada balasan**

 **Meninggalkan dunia?**

 **Yang kejam?**

 **Entah kenapa kedua perkataan itu tergiang di pikiranku,**

" **Hmff." seakan ada yang lucu akan kalimat itu membuatku sedikit mendengus.**

.

.

.

~Dream Scene Off~

.

.

.

Pelahan mata dengan warna biru es terbuka sesaat sebelum berkedip beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya di sebuah ruang tempat ia berbaring, setelah berhasil membuka matanya dengan sempurna, bocah bermata biru es dengan kepala dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terlilit oleh perban mencoba bangkit untuk sekadar mendudukkan diri, tapi terlihat kalau lukanya belum sepenuhnya pulih sehingga dia mengeluarkan sedikit suara lenguhan tertahan.

'Krieek'

Bocah yang di perkirakan berumur 9 tahun itu mencoba menoleh kesamping kiri menatap pintu yang di buka oleh seorang Pria tua yang berjalan mendekatinya bersama seorang yang serba tertutup dengan berpakaian jubah bertudung dan topeng di wajahnya.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya pria tua itu mencoba berbasa basi.

Bocah yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba duduk, pria tua itu mengetahui jika anak kecil itu ingin duduk segera membantunya, untuk duduk dengan bersandar di dinding atas tempat tidur.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau lapar atau haus?" Tanya pria tua itu dengan memandang lembut dan tersenyum ramah walaupun beberapa kerutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya tapi keramahan pria tua itu tetap terlihat.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa" Naruto hanya mengeluarkan suara lirih dan sedikit serak.

Mengetahui apa yang Naruto butuhkan pria tua itu memberi kode ke sosok yang mengikutinya, mengerti kode dari pria tua itu, sosok berpakaian tertutup menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir dan dalam beberapa saat kemudian muncul kembali dengan lingkaran sihir yang menelan dan mengeluarkannya. Berjalan mendekat dan menyodorkan minuman itu pada naruto, dan tanpa menunggu naruto segera mengambilnya, tapi tidak langsung di minum melainkan dilihat kemudian didekatkan ke hidungnya mencium bau minuman itu sebelum meneguk minuman dalam gelas itu dengan terburu-buru. Gerak gerik yang sedari tadi di perlihatkan naruto di pandang oleh kedua orang yang berada bersamanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu? Kenapa sampai kau di serang oleh satu regu Pasukan Khusus Kerajaan, beruntung pada saat itu Pasukan Khusus kepercayaan kakek melewati tempat itu sehingga dia sempat untuk menyelamatkan kau" Tanya pria tua itu sedikit memberi penjelasan kepada anak berumur 9 tahun itu

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, hal itu membuat pria tua itu menebak-nebak akan situasi yang dilihatnya, berdasarkan pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun ekspresi dari Naruto terlihat berbeda bagi anak seumurannya.

"Tidak apa naruto, kau boleh cerita kepada kakek apa yang terjadi, kakek akan membantumu sebisa kakek" lanjut pria tua itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Kenapa,.. Kenapa.. Kenapa, KENAPA, KENAPA!? APA SALAHKU, SEHINGGA MEMBUAT MEREKA MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU SEBAGAI AIB KERAJAAN!? APA KARENA AKU MEMILIKI SEDIKIT ENERGI MANA, MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG MENGANGGAP AKU SEBAGAI AIB KERAJAAN!? KAKEK HIRUZEN HARUS JELASKAN SEMUA INI,!?" Ucap Naruto yang semula pelan menjadi teriakan penuh amarah dengan mata sebiru es itu menatap tajam pria tua yang di panggil Hiruzen.

Tes

Tes Tes

Setetes air mata yang diikuti beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari mata sebiru es itu, Hiruzen tertegun melihat itu, air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata sebiru es yang indah sekaligus dingin. Tatap tajam itu, sekarang membuat pikiran Hiruzen semakin berkecambuk, itu bukan tatapan yang selayaknya ada di tatapan seorang anak kecil berumur 9 menuju 10 tahun, seharusnya tatapan itu milik seorang yang telah melihat dan mengerti dengan jelas kekejaman dunia ini. Ataupun seharusnya seperti dia, yang telah merasakan perang Dunia Sihir Pertama hingga Ketiga ini, tatapan milik seorang Veteran perang, menusuk sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Naruto, tidak semua orang menganggapmu sebagai aib kerajaan, lihatlah sekelilingmu dengan teliti, ada aku, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Choji melihatmu sebagai Naruto, bukan sebagai Naruto Namikaze, dan tidak juga melihatmu sebagai aib kerajaan. Jadi jangan pernah menganggap semua orang itu tidak melihatmu dan hanya menganggap kamu sebagai seorang aib kerajaan." Ujar Hiruzen dengan pelan dan tersenyum tulus memandang bocah yang di panggil naruto.

"Apa aku perlu membuktikan bahwa aku ini bukanlah aib?" Tanya Naruto mengusap air matanya yang berhenti mengalir.

"Tentu, kamu harus membuktikan bahwa kamu bisa menjadi seorang yang hebat walaupun dengan Energi Mana-mu yang sangat sedikit itu, tunjukan kepada semua orang lambang kerajaan Konoha yang terkenal dengan Penyihir tingkat tinggi yang mewarisi Tekad Api" jawab Hiruzen diakhiri dengan mengucapkan Tekad Api dengan penuh bangga

"Baiklah, akan aku perlihatkan pada mereka semua Tekad Apiku, Api yang sesungguhnya, akan aku perlihatkan kepada semua orang bahwa yang mereka lihat sebagai aib kerajaan ini menunjukkan kehebatannya, akan aku tunjukan **jangan pernah memainkan api sekecil apapun, ketika api itu membesar maka akan aku pastikan api itu bukan sebagai api yang akan menghangatkan dan menyamankan tubuh di kala udara dingin, tapi api yang lebih besar yang akan-ku perlihatkan, api kehancuran yang mutlak"**

Mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan hanya mampu membuat Hiruzen terdiam, ia sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, perkataan yang tidak seharusnya terlontarkan oleh anak seusianya, satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Hiruzen 'Veteran ataukah Prodigi'.

"istirahatlah Naruto, lukamu belum sembuh, jika kamu memerlukan sesuatu, kamu bisa memanggil pelayan yang menjagamu," ujar pria itu berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur itu bersama orang yang terus mengikutinya.

'krieek – blam'

Setelah pria tua itu pergi bersama orang tertutup yang mengikutinya, naruto memandang sekeliling ruangan itu, ini kamarnya di kastil Sarutobi, salah satu klan yang bersedia baik padanya selain klan Nara, Inuzuka, dan Akamichi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya beberapa orang dari semua klan itu yang bersedia untuk melihatnya sebagai seorang manusia bukan dari derajat dan kekuatannya, seperti teman-temannya Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, dan orang tua mereka.

'Aku masih hidup, kita lihat saja bagaimana aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya.' Pikir naruto kembali berbaring dengan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya seperti saat dia bangun untuk duduk, bedanya sekarang dia di bantu oleh seorang pelayan klan Sarutobi. 'dengan luka seperti ini, aku akan sembuh 3 hari, sepertinya aku harus bersyukur memiliki darah dari seorang Uzumaki karena memiliki daya tahan fisik yang berada diatas rata-rata'

.

Hiruzen P.O.V

.

Dengan melangkah pelan aku terus berjalan menuju ruangan pribadiku, sekilas sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Naruto, aku menoleh dan melihat sekilas bocah malang yang membaringkan dirinya untuk mengistirahatkan dan memulihkan dirinya. Bocah yang telah aku asuh selama kurang lebih 6 tahun karena tidak di terima oleh klan-nya sendiri, sangat tragis bagi seorang anak kecil yang di umurnya yang ke 3 tahun di haruskan mengetahui dan melihat neraka dan surga dunia, dimana yang berkuasa akan menindas yang lemah. Sungguh aku telah gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin bagi kerajaan ini, aku sangat-sangat gagal.

Seorang anak kecil tanpa kasih sayang orang tua dikarenakan ayahnya yang hanya melihat kekuatan di atas segala-galanya, ini tidak bisa di biarkan lagi. Setelah selama 10 tahun aku mendiamkan diriku karena terdapat aturan untuk tidak ikut campur terhadap urusan klan lain.

"Shisui, segera pergi dan undang dewan penasehat kerajaan – Danzo, kepala klan Nara, Akamichi, Uchiha dan Inuzuka. 30 menit dari sekarang akan ada sebuah rapat penting disini!" Perintah-ku tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan meneruskan berjalan memasuki ruangan pribadi di kastil Clan Sarutobi.

"Baik" ucap sosok tertutup yang di panggil shisui itu menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berpola sebuah kipas dengan warna Crimson dan corak-corak disamping yang berwarna hijau.

Tanpa menghiraukan kepergian pasukan khusus kepercayaanku itu, aku berjalan kearah sebuah kursi kebesaranku sebagai seorang pemimpin bangsawan klan Sarutobi sambil memikirkan rencana yang telah aku siapkan dan akan aku laksanakan dengan persetujuan dari para petinggi kerajaan yang aku undang kemari.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna crimson dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar shisui pasukan khusus kepercayaanku.

"Semua telah saya sampaikan, Lord Sandaime (Pemimpin Kerajaan Ke-Tiga)." Ujar Shisui sesudah memberi hormat padaku .

.

Hiruzen P.O.V end

.

"Jika aku boleh tau, kenapa kamu memanggil dewan penasehat dan beberapa pemimpin klan,?" setelah terdiam beberapa saat shisui bertanya pada hiruzen

"Shisui, jangan terlalu format padaku saat tidak ada orang, bersikaplah seperti biasa, karena bagaimana pun kamu adalah cucu dari alm' sahabatku. Aku memanggil mereka karena aku telah tidak tahan dengan sikap Minato, bisa-bisanya dia telah memerintahkan Pasukan Khusus-nya untuk membunuh anaknya sendiri." Jelas hiruzen dengan sedikit murka dengan sikap minato sang Lord Yondaime (pemimpin kerajaan ke-empat).

"Oh, begitukah. Tapi kenapa anda memanggil Dewan Danzo, bukankah anda tidak suka dengan ideologinya?" Shisui semakin penasaran pemikiran pemimpinnya ini.

"Bisa dibilang aku tidak menyukai ideology dan kebijakkannya dalam memerintah seperti keputusan sepihaknya yang menciptakan Pasukan Khusus yang di beri nama ROOT, pasukan Root di ciptakan sebagai mesin pembunuh yang tidak memiliki perasaan. Tapi, jika di lihat dari segi positifnya pasukan Root sangat membantu dari pengerakannya yang di balik bayangan, mau tidak mau saya harus mengakui jika Pasukan Root adalah salah satu Pilar pertahanan terkuat Kerajaan konoha yang sangat di takuti musuh. Dengan adanya dia mungkin aku akan mendirikan Pasukan Khusus yang telah lama berhenti," Ucap Hiruzen dengan senyum seringai tipis yang semakin melebar ketika melihat 5 lingkaran sihir yang berbeda warna dan corak mengeluarkan kelima orang yang diundangnya.

Shisui yang masih menganalisa informasi dan beberapa petunjuk yang diberikan hanya melebarkan matanya, 'jangan-jangan pasukan itu.'

.

.

.

Sekarang di sebuah ruangan dengan hanya di terangi oleh beberapa obor yang terpajang di berbagai sudut ruang, di sana terlihat meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan masing-masing ujung di duduki oleh Hiruzen dan Danzo, sedangkan di sisi kiri duduk ketua clan Inuzuka dan Uchiha, di sisi kanan duduk Ketua clan Nara dan Akamichi, yaitu Tsume Inuzuka, Fugaku Uchiha, Shikaku Nara dan Choza Akamichi.

Suasana yang hening dan tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan, hingga akhirnya Danzo membuka "Hiruzen, apa maksudmu ini, memanggil aku beserta ketua clan Uchiha, Inuzuka, Akamichi dan Nara. Dimana Yondaime? seharusnya dia berada di ruangan ini jika itu rapat penting yang kamu maksudkan" tanya Danzo dengan tenang dan memandang ketua clan yang di undang kemudian memandang tajam Hiruzen atau Lord Sandaime.

"Baiklah, dengarkan apa yang akan aku sampaikan, disini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yondaime, karena aku yang akan mengambil ahli dalam rapat ini" Jelas Hiruzen memandang semua orang secara satu persatu hingga terakhir menatap danzo.

"Aku mengundang kalian semua kesini adalah untuk membahas Naruto Namikaze, seperti yang kalian ketahui naruto adalah anak yang lemah terhadap sihir, karena energi Mana-nya yang sedikit. Jadi... aku ingin Naruto berada langsung di dalam pelatihan Danzo untuk mengembangkan kemampuannya yang tersembunyi. Dan untuk para ketua clan yang aku panggil kesini yaitu, aku ingin setiap anggota clan kalian mengikuti latihan yang akan di berikan oleh Danzo dan di latih bersama Naruto. Clan Nara - Shikamaru Nara, Clan Inuzuka - Kiba Inuzuka, Clan Akamichi - Choji Akamichi dan Clan Uchiha - Mikasa Uchiha. Mereka akan ikut dalam perlatihan ini. Para calon terpilih yang akan menjadi pasukan itu. Bagaimana pendapat kalian,?" Tanya Hiruzen tenang memandang berbagai ekspresi dari kelima orang itu. Danzo yang terkejut, Choza yang berhenti makan, Shikaku yang terbangun dari tidur cantiknya, Tsume yang geram dan Fugaku yang memandang datar walaupun sebenarnya kaget dengan keputusan Lord Sandaime.

"Aku menentang, tidak akan aku biarkan anakku berada di bawa pengawasannya, ini ide gila, jika anakku berada di tangannya maka anakku sama saja dengan mayat hidup karena tidak memiliki emosi lagi, Grrrr" Tsume mengeram murka sambil menunjuk Danzo yang memandangnya datar

"Hn, aku juga" jawab Fugaku dingin.

"Kenapa harus anakku, Lord,.?" Terlihat Choza kebingungan dengan keputusan ini sedangkan Shikaku hanya diam memikirkan.

"Hiruzen, keempat orang dari masing-masing clan tersebut sudah memadai dengan syarat menjadi seorang Root, tapi kenapa harus Naruto. Dia adalah seorang bocah lemah yang tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun. Seharusnya kamu tidak memerintahkan aku untuk mengajarnya," ujar Danzo datar tidak terima dengan keputusan Hiruzen

"Danzo kamu mengetahui masalah ini dengan jelas, Naruto... bukankah sudah jelas ia memilikinya, sesuatu yang master Hashirama dulu sampaikan. Itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan kamu mengajarinya beserta 4 anak itu. Dan kalian berempat tenang saja, mereka berlima akan berada di bawah pengawasan Uchiha Shisui dan Yamato. Jadi selain Danzo yang mengajarinya, mereka akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari Shisui maupun Yamato tentang dunia luar. Danzo bagaimana dengan kelima orang yang ku pilih, bukankah sudah jelas mereka merupakan sebuah team yang hebat jika mereka berada di bawah bimbinganmu. Pasukan itu telah terlihat dan merekalah yang harus kamu asah." Kata Hiruzen sambil meminum secangkir minuman di depannya, semua terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Pasukan itu, maksud anda,? Pasukan yang dulu berisi pasukan class elite berank S dari anda, tuan Danzo, Kagami Uchiha, Torifu Akimichi, Homura Mitokado dan Koharu Utatane. Kenapa anda memilih anak-anak itu, bukankah sudah jelas mereka hanya anak-anak biasanya dengan rangking rendah. Kecuali Mikasa Uchiha," tanya Choza penasaran

"Hoamm.. jika benar, Lord Sandaime memilih mereka karena melihat tekad mereka dan kemampuan mereka yang berpotensi tinggi. Contoh : anakku, Shikamaru Nara memiliki sifat malas sepertiku, walaupun begitu Shikamaru memiliki iQ tinggi dan persahabatan yang kuat. Choji Akamichi, terlihat tidak bisa bertarung dengan orang yang di sayangi, tapi ia memiliki rasa setia yang kuat terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya. Kiba Inuzuka, bocah liar yang suka berbuat usil, (langsung di pandang oleh Tsume dengan mengeram dan aura yang kurang bersahabat) biarpun begitu, ia memiliki rasa untuk melindungi sahabat-sahabatnya. (Tsume langsung mendengus pelan) Mikasa Uchiha, seorang gadis pendiam dan cerdas, penuh berbakat dalam dirinya. Tapi masa lalunya yang buruk membuat dia menjadi gadis penyendiri. Terakhir Namikaze Naruto, tidak ada bakat dalam penguasaan sihir karena memiliki energy Mana yang sangat sedikit, seorang yang terus mengoceh tidak jelas dan juga berisik, tapi.. Bocah itu memiliki tekad yang kuat, sikap yang dewasa seperti orang yang telah merasakan pahitnya dunia ini, jika kita memandang dan melihat sikapnya secara teliti, ia sangat hebat dalam menyembunyikan raut wajahnya, walaupun kadang terlihat sekilas, serta pemikirannya yang sensitif terhadap orang lain. Kelima bocah dengan berbagai kelemahan, tapi jika di gabungkan. Naruto cocok menjadi seorang ketua biarpun ia adalah anak lemah tidak berbakat, ia memiliki suatu yang unik terdapat dalam dirinya. Yaitu instingnya yang tajam sehingga membuat ia bisa dengan mudah melihat segala situasi terburuk maupun situasi yang memiliki peluang yang besar, dia peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya, sikapnya yang membantu tanpa pamrih membuat semua orang percaya kepadanya jika orang tersebut membuka mata hatinya. Sepertinya 1 orang lagi cocok untuk masuk ke dalam team tersebut, anak angkatmu tuan Danzo, Sai Shimura, aku mengetahui bakatnya dalam salah satu sihir kuno; perwujudan, ia bisa membuat binatang hidup dari hasil gambarnya, Hebat dalam seni penyegelan. Kekurangannya adalah mulutnya yang pedas sering kali membuat orang marah, apakah penjelasan saya benar Lord Sandaime,?" Tanya Shikaku memandang bosan kearah hiruzen yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang Ahli Strategi Kerajaan ini, apakah ada alasan lain untuk di tolak. Aku akan sangat menentang jika kalian semua menolak keputusanku untuk anak-anak penuh potensi itu" kata Hiruzen dengan penuh kebanggaan akan anak-anak pilihannya.

"Baiklah saya terima usulan anda Lord" ujar Tsume setelah beberapa saat mempertimbangkan keputusan dan penjelasan Shikaku, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak jika itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk putranya.

"Hn, saya setuju" jawab Fugaku setelah diam yang cukup lama, sebenarnya ia cukup khawatir dengan sikap anak dari kakaknya yang telah meninggal, tapi setelah yakin dengan keputusan Hiruzen akhirnya ia menyetujuinya.

"Saya juga, nyam-nyam.." ujar Choza sambil memakan beberapa camilan di tangannya yang entah di dapat dari mana.

"Sama" sambil menguap Shikaku menjawab dengan malas.

"Sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lain, 5 hari dari sekarang kelima anak tersebut harus berada di training ground Lord Nidaime, aku pergi" akhirnya Danzo memutuskan setelah diam 15 menit memikirkan hasil dari rapat ini, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan kesempatan ini, melatih sebuah team yang akan membuat ke 6 anak tersebut tangguh seperti nama mereka berenam yang sangat di takuti saat perang dunia pertama, setelah memutuskan ia dengan segera menghilang dari tempatnya dengan pusaran lingkaran sihir yang menelannya.

"Baik, kalian boleh pergi" kata Hiruzen di balas anggukan mereka berempat, "Danzo, walaupun kamu memiliki sikap yang ingin membuat dan melindungi kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan terkuat di dunia, walaupun dengan cara licik sekalipun. Tapi aku melihat jika kamu sama seperti master, mungkin master mengatakan aku memiliki semua kesamaan dengannya, tapi aku kekurang 1 hal, yaitu terlalu bersikap lembut sehingga kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi, Hahh,,' pikir Hiruzen sambil menghembus nafas lelah sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Danzo, aku sangat berharap pada pelatihanmu, dengan waktu pelatihan 8 tahun, jadikan para generasi muda kita melebihi kekuatan diri kita dahulu"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima dari hari yang telah di tentukan, tentunya hari ini adalah hari perlatihan dari keenam anak berpotensi tinggi dibandingkan anak-anak lain yang seusia mereka. Sekarang di sebuah lapangan yang luas berdekatan dengan pinggiran hutan, tidak jauh dari tempat itu terdapat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Para anak-anak terlihat duduk di sekitar lapangan itu, seperti Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Choji yang memang sudah lama saling kenal mereka terlihat tiduran santai sambil memandang langit berawan di pagi yang cerah, tidak jauh dari mereka terlihat Mikasa yang berdiri di salah satu dari tiga batang kayu yang di sediakan di dekat lapangan itu untuk latihan senjata, Sai yang duduk tidak jauh dari kelima anak itu sambil mengajar sesuatu dan tersenyum-senyum aneh.

"Ehem," suara berat khas pria terdengar di indra pendengaran anak-anak itu, serentak mereka semua memandang asal suara itu yang ternyata Danzo berserta 2 pengawal pribadinya dari clan Yamanaka dan Aburame.

"Segera kumpul disini," perintah pengawal berambut orange pada anak-anak, dengan segera mereka berlari mendekati ketiga orang itu.

"Baik perkenalkan diri kalian," perintah pengawal yang satu lagi dengan datar saat ke enam anak itu telah berdiri di depan mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa tidak kalian duluan, memberi contoh mungkin," kata Kiba santai, sambil meletakkan lipatan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan memandang ketiga orang itu.

"Baik, namaku Torune Aburame, kesukaan tidak ada, ketidaksukaan tidak ada, impian melindungi Konoha dan tuan Danzo" Torune memperkenalkan dirinya datar sebagaimana Pasukan Khusus Root.

"Fuu Yamanaka, sama seperti Torune, impian melindungi tuan Danzo dan menjadi seorang yang hebat dalam Pasukan Khusus Root" fuu memperkenalkan dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Torune, dengan suara datarnya.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui aku adalah Danzo Shimura, Dewan Kerajaan, untuk yang lain tidak penting, jadi aku ingin mulai dari kamu sampai ke kamu, perkenalkan diri dengan jelas" ujar Danzo datar memandang Mikasa sampai Naruto.

"Mikasa Uchiha, kesukaan roti gandum, ketidaksukaan orang yang lemah, impian menjadi kuat," ujar Mikasa datar dan memandang remeh ke lima anak yang lain.

"Sai Shimura, kesukaan bergambar, ketidaksukaan saat aku kehabisan tinta untuk mengambar, impian... aku belum punya" kata Sai sambil tersenyum palsu, hal itu membuat kiba dan naruto merasa emosi dengan Sai, saat pertama ketemu mereka telah di panggil dengan panggilan sayang, kuning taik dan anjing rabies, dan bukan hanya mereka berdua ke tiga anak lainnya juga mendapat panggilan kesayangan, seperti Shikamaru dengan zombie pemalas, Mikasa dengan wajah tembok dan Choji dengan gumpalan lemak.

"Shikamaru nara, suka memandang awan, tidur dan bersama ketiga anak ini, tidak suka hal merepotkan, impian belum terpikirkan, tapi mungkin bisa bersama semua sahabatku ini." Ujar Shikamaru dengan malas melirik naruto, Choji dan Kiba yang memberikannya jempol sambil menyengir.

"Namaku Choji Akamichi, aku suka makan dan bersama temanku, aku tidak suka di panggil gendut, impian adalah menjadi orang sehebat ayah" ujar Choji tersenyum senang.

"Kiba Inuzuka, aku suka sama akamaru dan teman-temanku, tidak suka sama dia (menunjuk Sai), impian menjadi orang sehebat Lord" dengan semangat Kiba memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum senang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang mempunyai kesetiaan terhadap dirinya dan menganggapnya teman, hal itu sudah cukup berarti baginya yang selama ini selalu di kucirkan oleh para penduduk Kerajaan Fire. Tapi dengan adanya beberapa orang yang mengakuinya itu sudah lebih dari pada cukup. Selama ini yang memandangnya selain ketiga temannya hanya Hiruzen Sarutobi dan pemilik toko makan langganannya Teuchi serta anak gadisnya Ayame. Naruto terus memikirkan orang yang memperhatikannya dan tidak menyadari jika semua mata menuju ke arahnya yang terdiam termenung. Sebuah sikutan pelan di bagian perutnya membuat naruto tersadar dari alam pikirannya, ia memandang sang pelaku yang ternyata Kiba yang cengar-cengir kepadanya sambil memberi kode selanjutnya ia yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku, Naruto, hanya Naruto.. (Shikamaru, Choji dan Kiba melihatnya terkejut karena naruto tiba-tiba menyebutkan namanya tanpa mengunakan nama clannya di akhiran nama, sedangkan yang lain masih menunggu lanjutan yang terhenti) kesukaanku adalah orang yang berharga bagiku dan mungkin musik, ketidaksukaanku terhadap penghianatan, meremehkan dan gila kekuatan atau kekuasaan, impian ya ... mungkin aku ingin mendapatkan sebuah keluarga sendiri yang damai dan penuh dengan kasih sayang" naruto memperkenalkan dirinya walaupun sempat berhenti saat mengatakan impian dan clannya, ia terlihat memandang ke arah langit dengan awan yang mengambang dan bergerak pelahan mengikuti aliran angin. Jika di lihat dari matanya ia seperti telah hidup di perang dunia dulu, mata yang menunjukan kepahitan dan kekejaman dunia. Hanya beberapa orang yang sempat memandang kedalam matanya dan kaget melihat reaksi naruto seperti seorang veteran perang, berbeda dengan temannya mereka menganggap naruto tidak seperti biasanya dan bertingkah aneh.

'Dia,.? Sepertinya masa lalu yang pahit membuatnya begitu' batin Torune

'Bocah ini, matanya memancarkan kepedihan dan amarah' batin fuu

'Sepertinya Hiruzen benar, ia memiliki masa lalu yang pahit, masa dimana anak seumuran 3 tahun bisa mengeluarkan energi sihir, bocah ini mengeluarkan sihir di umur 5 tahun, terlambat 2 tahun. Dia memang bukan merupakan prodigy seperti saudaranya, energy Mana yang lemah. Tapi diantara semua itu, aku bisa melihat tekadnya yang kuat di balik tatapannya yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Sepertinya aku akan membuat dia menjadi seorang yang berbeda di masa mendatang, jadi bersiaplah Minato.. kau akan menyesal' batin Danzo senang, sepertinya akan ada yang menarik kedepannya dan ia sangat tidak sabar menunggu datangnya masa itu.

"Cih," hanya decihan yang keluar dari mulut Mikasa sepertinya ia tidak menyukai naruto karena menurutnya seorang yang lemah seperti naruto tidak cocok berada di hadapan Dewan kerajaan.

"Baiklah, perkenalan dirinya telah selesai, tentu saja kalian tidak mengetahui maksud dari saya mengundang kalian berkumpul di sini... saya akan jelaskan dan dengar ini baik-baik. Kalian semua akan menjalankan latihan yang ku berikan, jadi kalian akan tinggal di sebuah tempat yang akan di antar oleh Torune dan fuu. Disana kalian akan berlatih dan tinggal selama 8 tahun, letaknya berada di luar Kerajaan Fire. Kalian harus bisa bertahan hidup di luar Kerajaan atau kalian hanya tinggal nama saja, Jadi persiapkan diri kalian untuk melihat neraka dunia" jelas Danzo datar sambil memberi tanda ke Torune dan fuu untuk mengantar calon pasukan khusus ke tempat latihan mereka.

"T-tunggu, kenapa harus kami,? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja,?" protes Kiba yang ketakutan

"Kalian tidak bisa membantah ini keputusan dari Lord Sandaime dan Lord Danzo berserta ketua clan kalian, jadi ikuti perintah atau kalian akan menjadi makanan seranggaku" kata Torune mengancam Kiba dan yang lain dengan mengeluarkan ribuan atau mungkin jutaan serangga dari celah-celah pakaiannya seperti di sisi tangan dan bagian leher yang memiliki celah untuk keluarnya hewan berkaki banyak itu.

Semua hanya pasrah mendengar ancaman itu, siapa yang tidak takut melihat ribuan atau bahkan jutaan serangga yang keluar dari tubuh Torune siap memangsa mereka.  
Setelah itu sebuah lingkaran sihir tergambar di tanah dengan pola unik berwarna kuning khas Yamanaka, setelah memerintahkan anak-anak itu memasuki lingkaran sihir itu di ikuti Torune, mereka ber-8 menghilang dari lapangan pelatihan milik Lord Nidaime meninggalkan Danzo yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Dasar, kamu memang selalu merepotkan aku Hiruzen" seru Danzo si tengah lapangan yang kosong itu.

"Seperti yang di harapkan dari seorang Dark Mage Knight, didikan langsung dari Shadow Sprit – Master Tobirama. Kau tahu Danzo, kita dulu yang merupakan anggota pasukan Black Tiger. Diantara kita semua hanya kamu yang mampu menjadi pewaris Master Tobirama Senju – Lord Nidaime. Bukan aku dan anggota lainnya, kamu masih saja menyangkal jika master lebih memilihku menjadi Lord Sandaime dibanding kamu. Aku memiliki kebijaksanaan di atas kamu tapi aku kekurangan kegelapan seperti kamu, maka dari hal tersebut untuk pertama kalinya kerajaan kita memiliki seorang Dewan penasehat Sepertimu." Ucap Hiruzen muncul dari lingkaran sihir khas clan Sarutobi dengan warna coklat tua dengan corak-corak hitam dan merah.

"Kamu terlalu naif Hiruzen, untuk mencapai sesuatu kita semua perlu pengorbanan, dan selama yang aku lihat kamu terlalu bersimpati terhadap generasi muda. Dan tidak menyingkirkan sebuah fakta bahwa anak yang kamu anggap bijaksana untuk menduduki kursi kerajaan malah bertindak di luar perkiraan kamu kan. Lihatlah apa yang telah kamu lakukan dulu berdampak pada anak bernama naruto itu. Dari raut wajahnya dan sinar matanya aku sudah mengetahui betapa sulitnya ia ketika masa kecilnya yang bahagia harus terganti oleh penderitaan. Minato telah berubah saat dia menjadi Lord Yondaime, ia menjadi seorang yang angkuh dan melihat sesuatu dari kekuasaan. Memang ia seorang yang bijak mengatur perekonomian maupun kekuatan kerajaan ini, tapi fakta bahwa ia pilih kasih dan mencuci otak istrinya sendiri untuk melupakan naruto adalah hal yang tidak bisa di hindari, bahwa Minato adalah seorang yang gila akan kekuatan secara tidak terangan seperti orochimaru. Orochimaru adalah sosok yang gila terhadap keabadian itu terlihat jelas ia telah mencuri gulungan sihir terlarang." Ujar Danzo datar memandang Hiruzen yang menunduk penuh penyesalan.

Minato adalah orang yang di pilihnya sebagai lord walaupun Danzo menentang idenya itu. Dan orochimaru pernah mencuri dan meneliti penduduk yang di curinya, hal itu juga pernah di sampaikan Danzo tapi Hiruzen tidak percaya akan hal itu dan mengganggap Danzo hanya mengada-gada. Sekarang sebuah bukti telah jelas ada di depan matanya, memang Minato tidak separah Orochimaru dalam tindakkannya, faktanya kerajaan sekarang ini semakin makmur dan sejahtera dibandingkan yang dahulu.

Ke-empat kerajaan besar memandang Lord kerajaan masa kini adalah seorang yang bijak dalam mengendalikan kekuatan dan perekonomian Kerajaan, dan semua penduduk juga mengakui hal tersebut. Tapi semua berita tersebut tidak bagi Hiruzen dalam melihat minato sebagai pemimpin yang bijak bagi anggota keluarganya, dia merasa gengsi dengan clannya jika terdapat anggota yang kekuatannya tidak memenuhi isyaratnya maka dia akan memberikan hukuman pada orang tersebut.

"Aku telah berbuat 2 kesalahan terbesar di hidup saya ini, semoga dengan keputusan terakhirku ini, tidak berlaku seperti yang sebelumnya," kata Hiruzen sedikit menyesal dengan 2 keputusan yang salah, pertama karena Ramalan yang di terima Jiraiya bahwa Minato adalah anak dalam Ramalan yang akan memegang takdir dunia, di katakan jika seorang yang memiliki kecepatan bagaikan cahaya kilat adalah orang yang memegang takdir dunia. Kedua adalah karena orochimaru adalah murid kesayangannya, orochimaru memiliki kepintaran yang melebihi Nara yang terkenal itu dan sifat royal orochimaru membuat ia berpikir tidak mungkin orochimaru melakukan hal itu, walaupun orochimaru terkenal memiliki karakter aneh.

"Serahkan padaku Hiruzen, kau tidak perlu meragukan Keputusan yang telah kamu buat pada mereka, akan aku pastikan dalam pelatihan yang telah aku buat, sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun ke depannya, mereka semua akan menjadi seorang Prajurit Sihir yang tanguh. Dan yang aku terapkan akan berbeda dengan yang di terapkan pasukan root, mereka akan mendapatkan perlatihan seperti yang kita latihan dahulu sebelum aktifnya black tiger, aku yakin anak-anak berpotensi itu akan membawa pasukan black tiger menuju masa kejayaannya atau bisa aku katakan melebihi masa kejayaannya. Hahahaha" Ucap Danzo berbalik dan pergi dari lapangan itu meninggalkan Hiruzen yang masih berdiri dengan tawa yang keras.

"Ya semoga saja Danzo" ucap lirih Hiruzen walaupun tahu jika Danzo tidak akan dengar apa yang ia katakan.

"aku sangat menantikan hal tersebut, dimana impian kita yang sebelumnya terkubur setelah perang dunia ke-dua berakhir. Sekarang sudah saatnya bagi para generasi muda untuk memegang impian kita, membuat Black Tiger melebihi masa kejayaannya di masa lalu. Aku akan sangat menantikannya" setelah berguman Hiruzen menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya meninggalkan lapangan latihan dengan padang rumput yang hijau indah tergoyang kiri kanan mengikuti angin yang menghembus pelan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

*Naruto Namikaze*

Umur : 9

Tinggi : 145cm

Berat : 30kg

Anggota Clan : Namikaze / Uzumaki

Keluarga;

Ayah : Minato Namikaze

Ibu : Kushina Uzumaki

Saudara : Menma, Sara

Type Magic : -

Class : Practitioner level 1

Gelar : -

Keterangan : memiliki rambut merah darah dengan gaya rambut mirip karakter Nanatsu no taizai, Ban. Memiliki mata biru es dengan tatapan sendu, memiliki kesukaan bermain musik di tengah hutan saat malam hari seorang diri atau saat siang hari bersama sekumpulan hewan hewan kecil nan jinak hingga buas.

*Uchiha Shisui*

Umur : 20

TInggi : 180cm

Berat : 68kg

Anggota Clan : Uchiha

Keluarga;

Ayah : Kagami Uchiha

Ibu : Naori Uchiha

Type Magic : Element, Forbidden, Ancient.

Gelar : Shisui The Flashing

Senjata : Tanto

Class : Wizard Level 7, Pasukan Khusus

Keterangan : Shisui Uchiha, prodigi clan Uchiha, seorang Uchiha yang membangkitkan mata kutukan dengan cara yang berbeda, atau bisa sebutkan telah membangkitkan mata sharingan yang sebenarnya, The True Sharingan dan telah mencapai tahap Mangekyou Sharingan, Mata yang sulit di capai. Salah seorang pemuda dari clan Uchiha yang memiliki tekad api yang sebenarnya sama seperti ayahnya Kagami Uchiha dan ibunya Naori Uchiha. Di usia 15 tahun lulus Akademi Militer, menjadi Letnan saat berumur 16 tahun dan telah menjadi pasukan khusus pengintai di umur 18 tahun.

*Hiruzen Sarutobi*

Umur : 70

TInggi : 165cm

Berat : 60kg

Anggota Clan : Sarutobi

Keluarga;

Ayah : Sasuke Sarutobi

Istri : Biwako Sarutobi

Anak : Asuma Sarutobi

Cucu : Konohamaru Sarutobi

Type Magic : Element, Summon, Seal, Forbidden, Ancient

Gelar : The Professor, The Monkey King

Senjata : Tongkat Enma

Summoner : Kera

Class : Sprit level 2, Lord Sandaime / Lord Ketiga

Keterangan : beliau dulu menjabat sebagai Lord Sandaime atau Lord yang ke tiga sebelum akhirnya di ganti oleh ayah saya, yang sebagai Lord Yondaime. Walaupun begitu kekuasaannya terhadap kerajaan ini masih tinggi, beliau berasal dari clan Sarutobi yaitu clan yang terkenal sebagai Shinobi yang gesit dalam pengunaan Magic Element, Api dan Tanah. Serta menguasai 5 dari 6 tipe sihir yang kebanyakan Witch hanya mampu untuk menguasai 1 hingga 3 tipe saja.

*Mikasa Uchiha*

Umur : 8

Tinggi : 150cm

Berat : 45kg

Anggota Clan : Uchiha

Keluarga;

Ayah : -

Ibu : -

Saudara : -

Type Magic : Element, Ancient

Class : Practitioner level 5

Gelar : -

Keterangan : memiliki rambut coklat sepunggung, dan berpakaian khas uchiha, baju lengan pendek dengan kerah tinggi dan celana Standard khas penduduk dan sepatu bot dari kain.

*Shikamaru Nara*

Umur : 9

Tinggi : 151cm

Berat : 50kg

Anggota Clan : Nara

Keluarga;

Ayah : Shikaku Nara

Ibu : Yoshino Nara

Magic : Element

Class : Practitioner level 4

Gelar : -

Keterangan : Memiliki rambut hitam yang dikucir keatas, dan memakai anting-anting di kedua telinganya berpakaian baju hijau polos berlambang clan nara dengan celana standard dan sepatu bot coklat

*Kiba Inuzuka*

Umur : 8

Tinggi : 145cm

Berat : 45kg

Anggota Clan : Inuzuka

Keluarga;

Ayah : -

Ibu : Tsume Inuzuka

Saudara : Hana Inuzuka

Magic : Ancient

Class : Practitioner level 2

Gelar : -

Keterangan : memiliki rambut coklat Spike panjang dengan memakai baju jaring dan terlapisi jaket jubah berwarna abu-abu serta memakai celana standard berwarna coklat dan sepatu bot hitam

*Choji Akamichi*

Umur : 9

Tinggi : 150cm

Berat : 69kg

Anggota Clan :

Keluarga;

Ayah : Choza Akamichi

Ibu : -

Saudara : -

Type Magic : Ancient

Class : Practitioner level 3

Gelar : -

Keterangan : memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang disisir kebelakang (seperti canon naruto shippuden), berpakaian baju polos putih berlambang akamichi dengan dilapisi baju hijau tua, dan kedua lengan serta betis yang dibaluti oleh kain perban, memakai celana selutut standard warna coklat tua.

*Sai Shimura*

Umur : 9

Tinggi : 155cm

Berat : 55kg

Anggota Clan : Shimura

Keluarga;

Ayah Angkat : Danzo Shimura

Ibu : -

Saudara Angkat : Shin

Senjata : Tanto

Magic : -

Class : Practitioner level 4

Gelar : -

Keterangan : memiliki rambut coklat, berpakaian yang memamerkan perutnya dengan lengan kiri pendek dan kanan panjang, celana hitam dan sepatu bot Standard berwarna hitam. selalu terlihat membawa tas yang berisi alat berlukisnya.

 **Info Sihir**

 **Flammigni Aestus : Menyemburkan api bagaikan tembakan peluru yang memanjang. Rank B**

 **Sphaera Augunis : menyemburkan api dalam bentuk bola dengan diameter kurang lebih 1 hingga 2 meter. Rank B**

 **Cultris Secasventus : melemparkan pisau dari angin. Rank B**

 **Emissopiritums : meniupkan angin kencang. Rank C**

.

.

.

Salam Kaito Shiratori

.

Thanks For Reading

.

NB: Silahkan mereview saran dan kritikan yang membangun semoga fic ini bisa terus berkembang dengan adanya kerjasama antara kita semua, akhir kata, saya memohon maaf karena telah membaca fic saya yang mungkin masih memiliki banyak kesalahan yang secara tidak sengaja telah menyinggung atau apapun itu.

.

See You Next Chapter

.

Di

.

* * *

 **Naruto & The Magical World**


	2. Perang Rebellion Melawan Pasukan Water

**Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai aib bagi kerajaannya kini telah kembali sebagai sosok malaikat kematian bagi para musuhnya. Seorang penyihir paling misterius akan kemampuan dan juga sosoknya. Dilain sisi salah satu dari Legend Sage mencari seseorang yang memegang kunci kedamaian dan kehancuran serta 4 raja dan 1 kaisar dunia penentu masa depan. Apakah naruto termasuk dalam pencarian 7 orang misteri dunia sihir, saksikan di Naruto & The Magical World.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto© Naruto**

 **Hajime Isayama © Attack on Titan**

 **Kaito Shiratori © Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, kurang jelas, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kelamaan, Strong/Naru, Gray/Naru, Alive/MinaKushi, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **Chapter II – Perang Rebellion Melawan Pasukan Kerajaan Water**

* * *

8 tahun kemudian

.

Matahari kini telah berada diatas kepala, dengan di temani beberapa awan yang bergerak pelahan menutupi sedikit sinarnya. Langit dan alam disana seakan menjadi saksi bisu para remaja yang telah melewati latihan bagaikan neraka mereka, Black Tiger julukan bagi keenam anak remaja yang bernama Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Sai dan Mikasa. Disana terlihat banyak perubahan di antara mereka semua, dari raut wajah yang terlihat tenang berwibawa di sertakan tatapan tajam bagaikan seekor harimau yang siap menangkap mangsanya. Dengan berbaris horizontal dan rapi mereka semua memandang Danzo beserta 2 pengawal pribadinya Torune dan Fuu, Serta ada Lord Sandaime Hiruzen beserta seorang pengawalnya Shisui yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalian telah melalui masa dimana 8 tahun pelatihan, sekarang kalian semua telah lulus dalam perlatihan yang telah aku berikan bersama Hiruzen, tapi sebagai gelar Black Tiger kalian belumlah resmi dan diakui oleh pemerintahan kerajaan Fire, jadi untuk peresmiannya kalian semua akan mengikuti tes masuk sebagai Magic Warrior kerajaan, setelah itu kalian akan di angkat dan di lantik sebagai Black Tiger oleh Hiruzen, jadi persiapkan diri kalian terhadap tes yang akan dimulai seminggu dari sekarang, jadi gunakan sebaik mungkin waktu tersebut untuk mengistirahatkan diri kalian. Ada pertanyaan.?" Jelas Danzo dengan lantang sambil memandang keenam anak didikannya dengan datar.

Drap~

Naruto maju selangkah dan berkata "kami telah merundingkannya dan saya mengusulkan Black Tiger generasi kedua kami mohon di tiadakan, dan ganti menjadi Guardian, dengan pakaian jubah berhodie hitam gelap dan topeng yang telah kami sesuaikan dengan identitas kami, kami semua akan bergerak di balik bayangan seperti pasukan khusus Anbu dan Root, tapi yang membedakan kami dengan Anbu dan Root adalah kami berada di perintah 2 orang yaitu dengan anda sendiri, dewan penasehat dan lord Sandaime. Karena seseorang pernah mengatakan 'Pengorbanan seorang Warrior tanpa Nama serta yang melindungi kedamaian dari balik bayangan Itulah seorang Warrior yang sebenarnya.' Jadi harap menyetujuinya dan maaf atas kelancangan saya dalam membuat keputusan serta usulan yang mendadak ini" setelah mengatakan itu semua, naruto kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Baiklah, itu akan kami pertimbangkan, jadi sekarang sudah mengerti" tanya Danzo sekali lagi,

"Siap, mengerti, Master." Ucap ke enam remaja itu dengan lantang, serentak dan tegas.

"Hiruzen, apa kamu ingin menambah sesuatu,?" Tanya Danzo tanpa memandang Hiruzen

"Tentu," ucap singkat Hiruzen sambil berjalan maju mendekati mereka "selama sebulan ini kalian bisa keluar dari tempat ini, jadi aku mengundang kalian untuk makan malam nanti di kastilku sebagai perayaan atas keberhasilan kalian berenam melewati latihan tersebut, dan selamat telah menyelesaikannya, mungkin ucapan selamat nya tidak akan cukup dengan hanya kata ataupun makan-makan bersama, jadi saya pikir akan beri kalian hadiah sesampai di kastilku malam ini, sebagai tanda kelulusan kalian semua" lanjut Hiruzen dengan senyum khasnya.

"Siap, Lord Sandaime" jawab mereka serentak

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang ingin di tanyakan, kalian boleh pergi mempersiapkan diri kalian, sekarang kalian boleh meninggalkan tempat ini. Dan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian menyelesaikan latihan kalian, Black Tiger." Ucap danzo sedikit tersenyum miring atau menyeringai 'aku tidak sabar melihat mereka menjatuhkan satu persatu perserta tes itu, Black Tiger telah kembali, dan siapa yang berani menganggu kerajaan Konoha bersiaplah untuk berhadapan secara langsung dengan Black Tiger generasi kedua ini, oh atau mungkin aku akan sedikit mengubah nama team generasi kedua tersebut, usulan naruto tidak begitu buruk'

"Siap"

*Drap-Bruk*

Dengan serentak mereka berdiri tegak dari posisi istirahat di tempat dan meletakan tangan kanan yang di kepal di dada dan tangan kiri yang di silang ke belakang, setelah mendapat anggukan Danzo mereka membubarkan diri mereka.

"Aku penasaran dengan kekuatan mereka semua, jika aku dengar dari Shisui sepertinya mereka akan lebih kuat dari Black Tiger generasi sebelumnya. Latihan yang di terapkan mereka sangat mengerikan, aku harap mereka tidak menjadi musuh bagi kerajaan ini, salah satu dari mereka saja bisa melumpuhkan 1 batalyon Warrior berpengalaman, tidak salah aku mempercayaimu Danzo, mungkin sekarang mereka memiliki kekuatan setingkat Magus hanya pengalaman mereka yang sedikit kurang membuat mereka mungkin terlihat di tingkat Magician ataupun di tingkat Wizard, terima kasih Danzo" ucap Hiruzen sambil melihat ke enam remaja itu yang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan dengan santai dan bercanda ria, terlihat Kiba merangkul Naruto sambil tersenyum sumringah, Choji dan Shikamaru yang tertawa serta Sai dan Mikasa yang tersenyum. Mereka terlihat bahagia jika di lihat dari raut wajah masing-masing.

"Kamu akan melihat kekuatan mereka dalam pemilihan prajurit nanti, Hiruzen. Para penyihir muda seperti mereka akan dengan mudahnya lolos ujian tahap pertama yang akan di terapkan Jenderal Ibiki, dan dengan mudah juga akan lolos ujian tahap kedua, pengetesan kekuatan,? mungkin aku akan berpikir pembantaian calon Warrior yang lemah dari kerajaan kita, Hiruzen" canda Danzo dengan seringai penuh kemenangan dan kepuasan dengan latihan semua murid spesialnya.

Hiruzen hanya bergidik membayangkan jika nanti acara tahunan pemilihan prajurit, para calon prajurit akan menghadapi ujian yang lebih sulit lagi pada tahap kedua, ia bisa membayangkan apa jadinya para calon Warrior ketika berhadapan dengan keenam anak prodigi itu, sudah dapat di prediksi jika semua yang berhadapan dengan mereka akan gagal dengan tubuh cedera atau paling paranya kehilangan anggota tubuh. Ditambah melihat seringai Danzo, mungkin ia sebaiknya mengusulkan untuk menambahkan jika ujian tahap kedua nanti jangan membuat kehilangan anggota tubuh atau membuat luka parah dan mati.

.

.

.

Kini terlihat kelima anak sedang berada di satu ruang yang tidak terlalu besar, dan ada yang sibuk mengemasin barang-barangnya, ada yang hanya membaca sambil bersandar di tembok dekat pintu, atau sedag menulis sesuatu di meja persegi kecil di ruangan itu, dan tidur-tiduran sampai yang makan beberapa roti yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang penuh.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana, apa kita akan kembali ke clan kita masing-masing atau tetap berada di satu tempat dengan menyewa tempat penginapan,? **[Sigil]**!" Tanya kiba sambil menyegel barangnya ke dalam sebuah tato penyegel di lengan kirinya yang bersinar terang dan redup kembali.

"Hoam, merepotkan, aku mungkin akan tetap bersama kalian, jika di rumah aku akan di ganggu tidurku oleh makhluk yang bernama ibu, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa aku sangat merindukan keluargaku" jawab Shikamaru dengan santai.

"Aku juga sama dengan Shikamaru" ucap Choji tanpa berhenti memakan rotinya.

"Aku akan mencari penginapan, kalian tau jika tidak mungkin aku berdiam di kastil" kata Sai berhenti menulis dan memandang naruto, menunggu pendapatnya.

"Mikasa Uchiha, menurutmu bagaimana,?" Tanya naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang masih saja di pegangnya, buku misterius dengan sampul yang terlihat sedikit usang menandakan buku itu sudah sangat lama dan tebal tentunya.

Dari bayangan di pojok ruangan yang gelap terlihat sepasang sinar terang berwarna merah darah dengan 3 bintik yang berputar pelahan searah jarum jam. Dengan santai sosok tersebut yang di panggil Mikasa berjalan keluar dari bayangan dan tenang berjalan menghampiri naruto dan ikut bersandar di samping kirinya dan melipat tangan serta menutup matanya "aku akan mengikuti kemana pun kamu pergi" ucap Mikasa dengan datar, sudah di ketahui sejak insiden naruto menyelamatkannya dan sedikit menceramahinya kurang lebih 3 tahun lalu Mikasa selalu mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan naruto, pertama kali membuat naruto sedikit risih dengan Mikasa tapi lama kelamaan ia membiarkan saja dan tidak begitu memperdulikan dengan sikapnya.

"Sepertinya sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan saja, kalian tahu kan jika ketika kita lolos dari ujian prajurit kita akan tinggal di asmara yang telah di sediakan pemerintah kerajaan ini, lagi pula kita di haruskan mengistirahatkan tubuh kita selama seminggu ini, dan Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba apa kalian tidak merindukan keluarga kalian,? Bukankah sebaiknya jika kalian kembali ke clan kalian" usul dan tanya naruto setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa saat, dan pada pertanyaan terakhir naruto sedikit meringis saat mengatakan clan. Hal itu membuat ia ingat dengan clan yang paling di bencinya di kerajaan ini.

"Tidak perlu di pikirkan ... kami akan mengunjungi keluarga kami. Tapi kita semua akan tetap tinggal bersama" seru Choji yang mengetahui alasan naruto meringis sesaat.

"Naruto, kita adalah keluarga, ingat itu. Walaupun kita tidak sedarah. Tapi kita tetap akan tinggal bersama karena kita adalah sahabat dan kita semua adalah sebuah keluarga baru" jawab Shikamaru serius sampai-sampai bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan duduk di kasur menatap Naruto yang masih dengan pandangan kosong mencerna ucapannya yang sempat membuat Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya / terbelalak.

"Jangan lupakan jika kita adalah prajurit yang akan mengemparkan dunia akan kehebatannya." Seru Kiba riang dan dengan semangatnya ia terus mengangkat tangan kanan dan meninju udara.

"Terserah, kalian semua" ujar naruto singkat, ia dengan segera menutup bukunya dan menempelkannya di lengan kiri sambil mengucapkan ' **Sigil** ' membuat buku itu bercahaya dan hilang di telan segel penyimpanan, ia memandang semua orang sebelum berkata "terima kasih atas segalanya. Jadi, apa kalian telah siap membereskan barang kalian, jika sudah, adakah yang mau ikut aku jalan-jalan sore di sekitar pusat pembelanjaan kerajaan ini,?"

"Baiklah," jawab singkat Kiba dan bangkit berdiri berjalan keluar pintu, diikuti yang lain.

"Aku akan merindukan tempat yang nyaman ini" ujar Shikamaru sebelum keluar pintu diikuti Dia dan Choji yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya meninggalkan Mikasa dan naruto yang masih berdiam di tempat.

"Jalan-jalan,?" Tanya naruto pada Mikasa, sambil melirik lewat ekor matanya.

"Hn" Mikasa mengangguk pelan tanpa ada pergerakan,

Naruto hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan ucapan ambigu khas Uchiha, "ayolah, kamu jalan dulu" mendengar seruan naruto atau sebuah perintah baginya, Mikasa segera berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan naruto di kesendirian. Naruto hanya menghela nafas dengan kelakuan Mikasa, ia sedikit bingung dengan urusan perempuan yang menurut Shikamaru sangat sangat merepotkan. Mungkin akan ia pikirkan nanti sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian, Tapi sebelum naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Master Shisui, teknik persembunyianmu semakin buruk saja, apakah ini hanya perasaanku, aku berharap itu bukan, dan Master Yamato, teknik persembunyian kamu yang paling buruk, sampai semua orang bisa merasakannya, Hehehe," ujar Naruto Terkekeh pelan meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam kesunyian.

"Cih.. Bocah sialan, beraninya dia mengejek teknik persembunyian terhebatku. Hem, Hehe.. Hahahahahaha, bukan teknik persembunyianku yang buruk tapi.. kekuatanmu semakin berkembang dan telah melewati perkiraanku ini, teknik persembunyianku termasuk dalam teknik berank S dan kamu masih bisa merasakannya jika kami mengamati kalian sedari tadi, sesuai julukanku untukmu Master Magical, penguasaanmu terhadap sihir sangat mengerikan, benarkan Yamato… Yamato... Yamato.. Yama-to?" ujar Shihui memanggil Yamato beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada sahutan membuat dia menoleh ke kanan sudut ruangan dan melihat sosok manusia yang berjongkok sambil menangis lebay dan mengambar lingkaran dengan jari telujuknya.

"Eto, Yamato, kamu seharusnya bangga karena kita memiliki murid yang hebat," hibur Shisui

"T-Ta-tapi teknik ku di ketahui mereka semua, aku sekarang sangat lemah, oh tuhan, bagaimana aku mempunyai pasangan jika orang-orang pada tahu jika seorang Penyihir Class Magus Level 3 yang terhebat di kalahkan oleh bocah-bocah sialan itu dalam sihir.. hiks hiks" ucap Yamato tidak mau kalah sambil memandang Shisui dengan 2 mata yang mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir deras.

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu Yamato, karena seorang gadis tidak akan menyukai seorang pria yang lemah mental sepertimu, jadi selamat kawan, karena telah menjadi jomblo abadi, Yamato si **pria jones** , Hahahaha" ejek Shisui sambil tertawa keras dan menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya meninggalkan Yamato yang terpaku mendengar ejekkannya.

"MATI SAJA KAU UCHIHA SHISUIII! BERDOALAH JANGAN SAMPAI KETEMU DENGAN AKU, AKAN AKU CINGCANG KAMU DAN MENJADIKAN KAMU PUPUK TANAMANKU." Teriak Yamato dengan penuh kekesalan.

.

.

.

Suasana tenang dan damai dengan di temani berbagai makanan yang lezat dan minuman anggur yang berkualitas, terlihat beberapa calon anggota pasukan khusus sedang menikmati makan mereka dengan tenang sedangkan yang lain makan dengan lahap seperti Kiba dan Choji, di sebuah aula yang besar dengan meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang dengan berbagai makanan yang tersajikan, mantan Lord atau Lord sandaime hiruzen dan beberapa anggota keluarga sang Lord terlihat duduk memakan-makanan mereka dengan tenang.

Setelah mereka semua menyelesaikan makanannya, dan beberapa menu penutupan. Sang Lord dan calon Black Tiger kini berada di ruangan pribadi sang raja, dan terlihat mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sofa berbahan kayu yang diukir dengan indah.

"Black Tiger, dulunya adalah prajurit khusus yang di bentuk oleh Lord Nidaime, Tobirama Senju, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Masa-masa tersebut membunuh atau dibunuh bukanlah hal yang aneh bagi kami, tapi untuk umur kalian yang masih muda dan telah memiliki potensi untuk menjadi pasukan khusus Black Tiger generasi kedua adalah sebuah keajaiban. Biar bagaimana pun latihan Black Tiger bukan seperti latihan manusia normal, dan kalian berhasil melewatinya walaupun dengan waktu yang tidak bisa dikatakan singkat tapi kalian sanggup melewati segalanya dalam waktu 8 tahun.

Kurasa kalian sudah menjalankan latihan di dalam 8 tahun akan ada 3 tahapan tes pembunuhan, dan kalian berhasil melewati misi tahap ke 3 itu selama 8 tahun dan telah menyelesaikan beberapa misi tahap tersebut. Tahap pertama adalah uji pembunuhan terhadap kriminal yang di hukum mati di kerajaan ini, tahap kedua adalah tahap dimana kalian sendiri yang turun dan melakukan pembunuhan terhadap penjahat yang berkeliaran di sekitar wilayah perbatasan kerajaan, ... dan tahap ketiga yang ingin Ku tanyakan, bagaimana cara kalian menyelesaikan hal mustahil seperti membantu pasukan Rabellion Mei Terumi dari rezimnya pemerintahan Lord Yondaime Yagura di kerajaan Water beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan Danzo tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelum beberapa Hari yang lalu, saya mendapatkan surat dari Lord Godaime Mei Terumi yang mengatakan kalian membantu mereka mengalahkan pasukan Lord Yondaime kerajaan Water, bisa salah satu dari kalian menceritakannya,?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan panjang lebar dan menjelaskan sebagian latihan mereka.

"Baik Lord, tapi akan lebih baik jika anda melihat secara langsung bagaimana cara kami mengalahkan pasukan Yondaime Yagura dengan kualitas yang kami miliki, Mikasa." Seru naruto dan memberi kode ke Mikasa yang di balas anggukan paham dan dengan tangan yang di tepuk pelan 'PLOK' sambil bergumam **"** **[** **Vox Falsa** **: Sunt Falsa Ex Animo Rationem** **]"** dan secara pelahan gelombang bunyi yang di keluarkan oleh suara tepukan tadi memasuki indra pendengaran semua orang yang berada disana dan tiba-tiba muncul cahaya di kepala keenam calon Black Tiger itu, kemudian melayang dan menyatu menjadi satu sebelum pecah menjadi cahaya yang terang sehingga membuat semua orang memejamkan mata mereka. Sebelum matanya menutup, naruto dengan segera bergumam **"** **[** **Ignis Praesidio** **Pellu** **cidum** **]"** setelah menutup matanya, tiba tiba dari lantai di bawah kakinya muncul cahaya yang melingkupi mereka semua dan hilang seakan tiada yang terjadi di sana kecuali mereka semua yang terlihat sedang duduk dalam posisi santai dan mata tertutup rapat seperti sedang tidur.

.

.

.

Hiruzen POV and Ilusi dimensi ingatan on

.

.

1 bulan yang lalu

.

Buram, dan gelap sebelum aku mendengar sebuah suara yang memasuki indra pendengaranku, suara berat dan tegas, lantang dalam menyampaikan setiap kata yang disampaikan, aku mengenal suara ini dan pelahan ku buka mataku dan melihat sekumpulan orang dengan 6 orang anak muda yang sedang berlutut di hadapan 1 pria lanjut usia yang sangat ku kenal.

"Ini bukan lagi saatnya kalian mengeluh, makan, bersantai, bermain, tidur, seperti yang sering kalian lakukan dulu. Kalian pernah membunuh para perampok di sekitar luar kerajaan tapi kalian belum cukup berpengalaman dalam hal lainnya, kalian tidak seperti tiger generasi pertama dimana kami di bentuk saat perang berlangsung, tidak ada latihan seperti ini, tidak ada masa bersantai, atau kalian akan di bunuh, jika kalian serius, kalian tidak akan mati di setiap kecerobohan kalian. kalian adalah Black Tiger, harus siap siaga apapun yang terjadi, kalian adalah sebuah alat bagi kerajaan ini. Tapi bagiku dan bagi kalian, kita adalah pelindung kerajaan Fire, kita melindungi dari bayangan, kita bertindak berani dan memburu mangsa kita seperti seekor macan, kalian adalah Black Tiger. Mengerti!" Terlihat Danzo sedang

"Siap! Mengerti!" Seru Black Tiger dengan lantang dan tegas

"Ini adalah ujian terakhir kalian, kalian akan di berikan misi ke sebuah perang yang nyata, kita akan membantu pasukan Rebellion yang sebelumnya di tolak oleh pemimpin kerajaan kita yang tidak becus itu. Kalian semua yang akan mengambil misi ini, membantu pasukan Rebellion melawan pasukan Yondaime Yagura, aku telah membalas kiriman surat pemohon bantuan dari pasukan Rebellion, kalian harus secepatnya sampai di sana dan bantu mengalahkan pasukan Yagura, dengan begitu kerajaan kita akan memiliki 2 aliansi kerajaan besar. jika kalian berhasil maka itu adalah ujian kelulusan dari Black Tiger,! Tim ini di pimpin oleh Lion, sekarang kalian boleh pergi." perintah Danzo setelah menjelaskan misi pertama yang akan di lakukan oleh mereka, setelah memberi hormat Black Tiger melompat ke belakang dan menghilang dengan portal sihir berlambang sebuah pusaran yang terus mengitari searah jarum jam, yang diciptakan oleh sosok yang berpakaian jubah tertutup yang di panggil Lion karena memakai topeng singa.

.

.

.

Syutt Syutt Syutt Syutt

Terlihat 3 orang sedang menaiki sebuah papan sihir (mirip skateboard tanpa roda) yang biasa di sebut Magboard sedang berselancar di atas tanah dengan ketinggian 1 meter dan 3 orang yang menaiki seekor burung raksasa yang terbuat dari tinta. Keenam orang itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi dan senyap tanpa suara karena seorang gadis diatas burung yang terus merapal sihir untuk menghilangkan semua energi sihir, jejak dan juga suara mereka agar tidak di ketahui musuh.

Setelah beberapa saat perjalanan seorang mengangkat tangan memberi kode berhenti sejenak, kemudian membuka suara "Lighting Wolf (Kiba), Earth Snake (Shikamaru), Fire Tiger (Mikasa), water Shark (Choji), Wind Eagle (Sai) kita telah sampai di perbatasan kerajaan Fire, sekarang kalian berlima akan di pimpin oleh Earth Snake dalam misi ini, sedangkan aku akan masuk dalam sarang musuh untuk memantau menggerakan mereka. Jika saat tiba di sana kalian terlibat peperangan, secepat mungkin tarik mundur pasukan rebellion yang dipimpin oleh Jenderal Mei Terumi, karena aku punya rencana lain dalam penyerangan dan beritahu Jenderal Mei untuk tidak menyerang terlebih dahulu sebelum aku kembali paling lama sehari. Ada pertanyaan,?" tanya sosok yang memakai pakaian serba tertutup dengan topeng Lion / Captain Lion (Naruto)

"Baiklah, jika tidak, laksanakan tugasnya.!" seru Naruto saat merasa tidak ada pertanyaan, dengan sedikit tenaga ia bersalto kebelakang saat semuanya bergerak maju dan dengan cepat ia menciptakan lingkaran sihir di bawah telapak kakinya sebelum ia menapakkan kakinya ke tanah. Dari lingkaran sihir dengan lambang pusaran itu muncul Magboard tepat beberapa cm sebelum menapak di tanah, setelah itu ia berselancar pergi berlawanan arah dengan kelima temannya.

.

.

.

5 Tiger Black Tiger P.O.V

.

.

.

Kini Shikamaru atau Earth Snake mengambil ahli pemimpinan misi mereka, suara dentuman keras serta asap dan api terlihat jelas beberapa meter di depan mereka, serta suara teriakan pasukan yang saling melancarkan sihir serta bunyi senjata yang terkadang saling beradu,

"Eagle, ciptakan burung tinta" perintah Snake, Eagle dengan cekatan melukis seekor burung di gulungan yang selalu di bawanya, kemudian berucap **"** **[** **Magicae Zografiki : Enos Montelo** **]"**. Dan dari dalam gulungan yang di gambar Eagle, muncul 3 burung, tanpa menunggu lama Snake, Wolf dan Shark melompat ke burung yang diciptakan Eagle yang ukurannya sedikit lebih kecil. Dan mereka pun terbang tinggi untuk melihat situasi perang tersebut sambil sesekali menghindari air dan petir juga beberapa elemen serta senjata yang nyasar ke arah mereka.

Perang kini berlangsung tidak seimbang antara kubu Rebellion yang sedikit di bandingkan Kubu yagura yang menang akan kuantitas pasukannya, jika di lihat pasukan rebellion sepertinya akan kalah oleh pasukan yagura. Karena pasukan yagura berhasil menyudutkan pasukan Rebellion hingga titik berkumpulnya mereka semua.

"Segera cari pemimpin Rebellion, Jenderal Mei Terumi. Kita harus segera menarik mundur pasukan yang berada di ambang kekalahan." Seru Snake saat melihat situasi Rebellion yang sudah berada di ambang kehancuran dan kekalahan mereka.

"JENDERAL MEI, BELAKANG,.!" Dengan segera Snake melihat ke bawah dan mencari asal suara teriakkan tersebut saat ia mendengar sebuah teriakan, tepat di bawah mereka seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang memandang terpaku oleh sebuah serangan yang menuju nya beberapa meter lagi.

.

.

Mei Terumi P.O.V On

.

.

'Aku harus segera mengakhiri ini, sial energi sihirku tinggal 38% lagi, apa ini adalah akhir diriku' batinku sambil sesekali menghindari beberapa elemen yang menujuku, dan menangkis beberapa senjata pelempar seperti shuriken atau kunai dengan pedang tantoku.

"JENDERAL MEI, DI BELAKANGMU.!" teriak salah seorang prajuritku yang membuatku merasa jika di belakangku ada mala bahaya yang telah menunggu

Saat aku menghadap belakang, aku melihat sihir Naga Air yang siap menerkamku hingga hancur lebur tepat beberapa meter di hadapanku. Aku terpaku dengan serangan yang berukuran besar itu, tanganku seperti tidak bisa ku gerakan dan mulutku seakan kaku untuk merapal sihir pertahanan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya memandang monster air itu yang semakin mendekat, hingga muncul sebuah bayangan serta sebuah suara teriakkan.

 **"** **[** **Moeniscutum Forterra Lutus** **]"**

Blarr Broomm

.

.

.

Mei Terumi POV off

.

Sebelum terjadi ledakan

.

"Wolf, Shark, Tiger, Eagle bantu pasukan Rebellion menarik mundur, aku akan membantu Jenderal Mei" perintah Snake segera mengendalikan burung tintanya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melompat tepat di depan Mei Terumi sambil merapal sihir dan menepuk tanah yang mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir yang besar berlambang Clan Nara.

" **[** **Moeniscutum** **Forterra** **]"** Teriak Snake

Blarr..

Broomm..

Suara tabrakan dan meledaknya serangan naga air yang tertahan oleh dinding tanah tebal yang muncul dari dalam, ledakan yang tertahan itu membuat debu beterbangan serta asap yang menutupinya. Mei Terumi yang sadar jika ia telah di tolong oleh sosok tidak di kenal hanya diam dan tetap bersiaga sambil tetap memandang tajam sosok di depannya.

"Jenderal Mei Terumi, perkenalkan saya Earth Snake bantuan dari kerajaan Konoha, saya minta anda segera memanggil mundur pasukan ini, situasi sekarang akan membuat kekalahan telak bagi pasukan Rebellion, selagi kami mengundurkan waktunya segera tarik mundur." kata Snake sambil melempar sebuah gulungan dengan lambang Konoha dan melompat ke arah burung tinta yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya kemudian melesat pergi ke tempat teman-temannya yang membantu pasukan Rebellion agar dapat mundur semua tanpa jatuh korban lagi.

Melihat sebuah gulungan itu Mei segera berteriak lantang di bantu sedikit dengan lingkaran sihir yang tercipta di depan mulutnya "PASUKAN REBELLION. KITA MUNDUR.!" teriak Mei memerintahkan pasukan mereka mundur, dan selagi pasukan Rebellion mundur, Pasukan Yagura yang melihat musuh mereka melarikan diri berusaha mengejar. Namun sepertinya dengan di tarik mundurnya Pasukan Rebellion membuat Pasukan Khusus Black Tiger semakin leluasa untuk melakukan jurus mereka masing-masing.

 **"** **[** **Magicae Zografiki : Enos Montelou** **]** **"** Teriak Eagle yang berada di atas langit menunggangi burung tinta ciptaannya sambil merapal mantra sihirnya yang menghidupkan 5 hewan buas yang mirip dengan singa, yang langsung menerjang para pasukan musuh yang terus melancarkan sihirnya untuk mengalahkan monster buatan Eagle.

 **"** **[** **Fortigtudis Incendium Diluvium Ignis** **]"** seru Tiger yang tidak ingin ketinggalan ikut merapal sihir api tepat di depan musuh, dari kedua tangan yang di acungkan ke musuh muncul lingkaran sihir sebesar lingkaran bola basket dengan gambar seperti kipas yang bergaris di tengah. Sedetik kemudian lingkaran sihir itu menyembur api yang semakin lama semakin besar membentuk seperti tsunami api yang siap membakar habis musuh.

 **"** **[** **Ingensartif Corpplastscente** **]"** seru Shark yang sedikit jauh dari Tiger merapal sihir yang mengubah tubuhnya menjadi besar, dengan tubuh setinggi 20m dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang berada di depannya.

"Ayo Akamaru, kita tunjukan kehebatan kita" seru Wolf seakan tidak mau kalah dari teman-temannya yang beraksi, dan dari belakang teman-temannya ia menunggangi seekor anjing besar berwarna putih yang melompat tinggi "guk guk" gonggong anjing itu seakan menjawab seruan majikannya.

 **"Sibilumina Elecxtercitatiore** **"** ucap Kiba merapal sihirnya, seketika tubuhnya serta anjingnya mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir, tanpa menunggu lama Kiba serta anjingnya berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerupai 2 bor dengan di lapisi petir yang meluncur menghabisi pasukan musuh.

Pasukan yagura yang di serang telak oleh 4 orang yang tidak di kenal tidak tinggal diam, mereka juga melancarkan sihir tingkat tinggi mereka, tapi beberapa saat mereka mulai merasakan sebuah keanehan, tubuh mereka tiba-tiba tidak bisa di gerakan.

" **[** **Umclalligas Braminvis Corpligans** **]**. Sukses," Seru seseorang di atas mereka dengan ketinggian 7m, melihat sihirnya berhasil dengan segera Snake menggerakkan mereka semua untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan pembantaian, Shikamaru yang melihat pasukan Rebellion yang berhasil meloloskan dirinya segera ikut menarik mundur teman-temannya, "KITA MUNDUR, EAGLE!" Teriak Snake sambil memberi isyarat ke Eagle yang mengerti segera menciptakan beberapa burung tinta untuk temannya tunggangi, meninggalkan pasukan yang terlihat ingin mengejar mereka.

Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam ia segera merapal sihir dengan skala besar, itu terlihat di tanah muncul lingkaran sihir raksasa berlogo Nara.

 **"** **[** **Arafarno Terriatmagnis** **]"** sambil mengarahkan cahaya di tangannya yang sebesar kelereng ke dalam Lingkaran sihir raksasa itu, setelah cahaya itu melesat cepat dan menyentuh lingkaran sihir itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian muncul sebuah jurang yang sangat besar dan dalam, membuat sebagian pasukan Yagura yang masih berdiri kebingungan di antara lingkaran sihir itu terjatuh kedalam jurang, sedangkan yang berada di luar lingkaran itu melarikan dirinya dan beberapa di antaranya yang terbang masih mengejar mereka yang melewati jurang itu.

"Shark, Tiger, keluarkan magma dari dalam perut bumi" perintah Snake setelah mereka keluar dari jurang itu.

" **[** **Virmagcisitum** **:** **Lalipqiourd Candflatitetram** **]** **"** seru Shark dan tiger bersamaan dan mengarahkan lingkaran sihir mereka yang menempakan cahaya laser kearah jurang ciptaan Snake, dan membuat lava yang menyembur keluar seperti air yang di semprot, setinggi belasan meter dan menghabisi pasukan yagura yang terbang mengejar mereka. Setelah itu ketiga orang itu terlihat kelelahan karena menggunakan sihir tingkat tinggi tersebut dengan menciptakan magma dan membelah bumi hingga kedalaman 500 meter, setelah itu mereka pun terbang pergi menuju kamp pasukan Rebellion.

.

.

.

5 Black Tiger P.O.V End

Out 'Vox Falsa : Sunt Falsa Ex Animo Rationem' On

.

.

.

Kini di sebuah ruangan terlihat sebuah meja yang berbentuk n dengan kiri kanan meja tersebut Terisi oleh ketua clan, Jenderal, Captain Pasukan Khusus, beberapa dewan rakyat. Sedangkan di tengah terisi, mulai dari kiri ke kanan. Di duduki oleh Danzo, Homura, Minato, Hiruzen dan Koharu.

"Baiklah, rapat di mulai, jadi aku ingin mengetahui apa maksud dari salah satu dewan penasehat dan Lord Sandaime mengundang kami semua dan membuka suatu rapat secara bersamaan,?" Tanya Minato memulai rapat yang di buat Danzo dan Hiruzen secara bersamaan, hal ini tentunya membuat semua orang penasaran dan curiga. Karena bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika kedua belah pihak tersebut selalu memiliki perbedaan pendapat, tapi sekarang mereka berdua malah bersama-sama memulai suatu rapat ini, hal tersebut membuat semua orang merasa heran terlebih lagi kedua rekan mereka, Koharu dan Homura.

"Ehem, aku mempunyai sebuah informasi ... calon Black Tiger generasi kedua telah kami temukan, dan mereka telah kami bentuk dan latih dalam waktu 8 tahun dari sekarang, mereka akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam ujian prajurit dan setelah mereka lolos ujian yang di berikan mereka akan di resmikan menjadi pasukan khusus generasi sebelumnya dalam ujian prajurit 2 bulan lagi" jelas Hiruzen santai, berbeda dengan kedua rekan serta para peserta rapat yang belum mengetahuinya, mereka sangat terkejut dengan informasi itu.

"Hiruzen seharusnya kamu memberitahu kami jika kamu dan Danzo membentuk pasukan kita yang dulu!" Seru Homura murka karena ketinggalan informasi.

"Bagaimana dengan calon pilihan kalian, aku sangat berharap jika kekuatan para calon pasukan The Black Tiger akan sehebat kita yang dulunya. Siapa calon yang beruntung tersebut ?" Tanya Koharu setelah berhasil mengusai emosinya.

"Mereka adalah Shikamaru nara sebagai ahli strategi sama seperti Koharu, Kiba Inuzuka sebagai penghancur seperti saya, Choji Akamichi sebagai penyerang sama seperti Torifu, Mikasa Uchiha sama seperti Kagami yang sebagai ahli ilusi yang berguna untuk menyembunyikan anggota team saat melakukan tindakan dan Sai Shimura sebagai anggota penyegelan yang ahli dalam segel seperti homura" bukan Hiruzen yang menjawab melainkan Danzo yang menjawab dengan datar dan dingin sambil memandang ke arah Minato dan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memandang kedepan dengan cuek membiarkan mereka yang berada di ruang rapat itu penasaran dengan sosok prajurit yang satunya itu.

"Siapakah orang terakhir yang sebagai pemimpin dalam pasukan itu,?" Tanya Minato penasaran dan terlihat beberapa orang lainnya mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan sang Lord Yondaime.

"Terakhir yang berperan penting dalam pasukan seperti Hiruzen dan akan menjadi pemimpin dalam pasukan Black Tiger, dia..." Danzo diam memandang Minato dengan dingin dan tajam "Adalah. Naruto,!" Lanjut Danzo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang menusuk dan dingin itu dari Minato yang tersentak kaget dengan nama itu.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Info Sihir

Sigil : sihir penyimpanan biasa yang biasa mengunakan media seperti kertas tubuh ataupun benda lainnya yang bisa dilukis dengan mengunakan sedikit darah dan mana untuk menciptakan ruang penyimpanan. ukuran penyimpanan tergantung pada pola yang di lukis dan jumlah mana juga darah yang digunakan, semakin banyak semakin luas. Rank D

Vox Falsa : Sunt Falsa Ex Animo Rationem : Teknik merasuki pikiran atau lebih tepatnya menarik semua orang yang mendengar suara tepukkan kedalam dunia ciptaan sendiri, Type Angin. Rank A

Ignis Praesidio Pellucidum : Pelindung transparan yang melapisi seluruh tubuh kita dengan cahaya api, jika dalam bahaya maka akan muncul pelindung berbentuk lingkaran dengan diameter 2 meter, semua yang tersentuh pelindung tersebut akan terbakar oleh api. Rank A

Magicae Zografiki : Enos Montelo : adalah sihir yang di gunakan untuk membangkitkan apapun yang terlukis atau dibuat, syarat dari sihir ini adalah dengan mengunakan bahan khusus yang di alirkan sihir secara terus menerus sehingga bahan tersebut mengandung sihir. Type sihir pemanggil. Rank A

Magboard : sejenis papan luncur sihir mirip dengan skateboard namun tanpa roda, cukup mengalirkan mana di papan Magboard maka magboard akan melayang dan bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan, kecepatan di sesuaikan dengan mensuplai mana kedalamnya.

Moeniscutum Forterra Lutus : menciptakan tembok tanah dengan tebal 20-50cm. Rank B

Fortigtudis Incendium Diluvium Ignis : menyemburkan api seperti terjangan tsunami yang luas. Rank S

Ingensartif Corpplastscente : Teknik sihir untuk memanipulasi tubuh, membuat tubuh menjadi besar atau raksasa, teknik ini juga bisa membuat tubuh yang diinginkan besar seperti tangan, kaki, atau tubuh yang lain. Rank A-S

Sibilumina Elecxtercitatiore : teknik putaran bor dengan di aliri listrik di sekitar tubuh, teknik yang cukup mematikan untuk lawan serta diri sendiri, singkatnya teknik ini mengandung pisau bermata dua jika tidak sempurna dalam melakukannya. Rank S.

Umclalligas Braminvis Corpligans : Teknik memanipulasi bayangan sehingga bayangan tersebut dapat digunakan sebagai senjata untuk membunuh ataupun mengikat bahkan mengerakkan musuh yang bayangan dirinya terikat. Rank A

Arafarno Terriatmagnis : membuat tanah menyusut sehingga membentuk sebuah jurang raksasa. Rank S

Virmagcisitum : Lalipqiourd Candflatitetram Ueredent : Teknik mengubah dua elemen berbeda menjadi sebuah elemen baru, magma, sebuah teknik yang cukup berbahaya jika tubuh tidak bisa menahan energi mana yang mengalir seimbang. Rank SS

.

.

.

Salam Kaito Shiratori

.

Thanks For Reading

.

NB: Silahkan mereview saran dan kritikan yang membangun semoga fic ini bisa terus berkembang dengan adanya kerjasama antara kita semua, akhir kata, saya memohon maaf karena telah membaca fic saya yang mungkin masih memiliki banyak kesalahan yang secara tidak sengaja telah menyinggung atau apapun itu.

.

See You Next Chapter

.

Di

.

* * *

 **Naruto & The Magical World**


	3. Captain Lion, Captain Penuh Misteri

**Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai aib bagi kerajaannya kini telah kembali sebagai sosok malaikat kematian bagi para musuhnya. Seorang penyihir paling misterius akan kemampuan dan juga sosoknya turut membantunya. Di lain sisi salah satu dari Legend Sage mencari 7 kekuasaan penentu masa depan. Apakah naruto termasuk dalam pencarian 7 kuasa misteri dunia sihir, saksikan di Naruto & The Magical World.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto© Naruto**

 **Hajime Isayama © Attack on Titan**

 **Kaito Shiratori © Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, kurang jelas, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kelamaan, Strong/Naru, Gray/Naru, Alive/MinaKushi, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **Chapter** **I** **II –** **Captain Lion, Captain Penuh Misteri**

* * *

"Shikamaru nara sebagai ahli strategi, Kiba Inuzuka sebagai ahli penghancur, Choji Akamichi sebagai ahli penyerang, Mikasa Uchiha sebagai ahli ilusi, Sai Shimura sebagai penyegelan dan, terakhir.." jelas Danzo santai dan menghentikan sosok warrior terakhir, ia memandang semua orang yang memandang dirinya dengan raut muka penasaran dan menebak siapa sosok pemimpin dalam regu Pasukan Khusus, Black Tiger pasukan khusus yang nama pasukannya dulu sanggup membuat takut seluruh pasukan kerajaan lain saat mendengar nama mereka yang ikut dalam pertempuran, Pandangannya sampai pada Minato yang menatapnya datar walaupun begitu pancaran mata nya menunjukkan ia sangat penasaran.

"Siapakah orang terakhir yang sebagai pemimpin dalam pasukan itu,?" Tanya Minato berusaha menguasai diri untuk tidak terlihat penasaran dan bersikap tenang 'kenapa Menma tidak di pilih masuk dalam pasukan itu, seharusnya menma masuk kedalam pasukan Black Tiger dan menjadi pemimpin disana. 2 tahun yang lalu ia telah mendapatkan bijuu seperti yang di ramalkan oleh master Jiraiya, aku harus membuat tuan Danzo dan Lord Sandaime mempertimbangkan-nya lagi." Pikirnya, karena baginya tidak ada yang berhak dengan posisi tersebut selain anak kebanggaannya.

"Terakhir yang berperan penting dalam pasukan, sebagai seorang pemimpin," Danzo diam memandang Minato dengan dingin " Dia ... Adalah Naruto." Lanjut Danzo dengan dingin serta penuh penekanan di kalimat Naruto dan menatap tajam Minato.

Semua orang membulatkan matanya, naruto bukannya telah meninggal dunia. Terlebih lagi naruto adalah anaknya Lord Yondaime yang di umumkan oleh sang lord sendiri. Naruto meninggal oleh serangan monster di hutan kematian, dengan barang bukti sebuah robekan baju yang.

"Apakah yang kamu maksudkan adalah anak yang meninggal itu? mustahil dia masih hidup, dimana dia sekarang, tuan Danzo" ujar Minato dengan tersentak kaget dan sekilas jika di teliti maka tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan terlihat gelisah, tapi itu hanya sesaat dan yang menyadarinya hanya sidikit dari beberapa peserta rapat seperti para veteran magic warrior dan pengguna mata type magic ancient.

"Bukan anakmu, Minato. Tapi anak didikku, seorang dari clan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan kehebatan dalam sihir penyegelan" ujar Danzo kembali.

"Kenapa anak lemah itu menjabat sebagai pemimpin Black Tiger, bagaimana jika menma saja yang menjadi pemimpinnya pasukan legendaris tersebut, bukankah semua orang sudah melihat dan tahu potensi menma dalam segi kekuatan, dapat ku pastikan dengan pangkatku sebagai taruhan jika menma sangat pantas menjadi sebagai pemimpin pasukan legendaris itu" tanya Minato ketika menyadari Naruto yang di sebut Danzo bukan anaknya, raut wajah yang sedikit tegang kini mulai terlihat lega dan tanpa menunggu ia segera mempromosi anaknya kebanggaannya untuk menjabat sebagai pemimpin pasukan yang tergolong dalam kategori berbahaya bagi musuh.

"Kau" perkataan penuh amarah Hiruzen terhentikan "Bukan si anak lemah yang kamu maksudkan Minato. Tapi Naruto, dari klan Uzumaki, seorang Uzumaki Naruto, seperti arti dalam namanya,pusaran badai, seorang pemimpin Black Tiger, sosok yang penuh kebijaksanaan, Kekuatan maupun Tekad Kerajaan Konoha. Seperti warrior zaman Lord Shodaime, para warriornya di sebut Fire Warrior, dan menma tidak mempunyai sebutan seperti Fire Warrior. Maka dari itu ia sangat tidak cocok untuk masuk pasukan legendaris itu" Jelas Danzo santai dari tempatnya seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi sambil menutup matanya tenang.

"Tidak punya? Menma punya segalanya, teman, keluarga, harta, Kekuatan, bahkan ramalan menyebutkan ia pembawa kedamaian karena ia bisa menjinakkan semua bijuu di dunia ini dengan kekuatan yang sama seperti Lord Shodaime. Menma memiliki kekuatan Type Magic Element Special, elemen Kayu, juga sihir dasar elemen Angin yang jarang ada di Magis Warrior kerajaan Fire sebagai elemen utamanya. Apa maksudmu ia tidak bisa seperti para anak lemah pilihanmu, bahkan jika Menma mau, Menma bahkan mampu menghancurkan anak lemah pilihanmu itu dengan seorang diri." murka Minato karena anak kebanggaannya di remehkan, kemudian ia balas meremehkan calon Warrior pilihan dari Danzo.

"Cukup, Minato! jika kamu terus seperti itu, jabatanmu sebagai Lord Yondaime akan terancam. Ingat itu, aku masih memiliki hak untuk menurunkan kamu jika kamu tidak cocok dengan jabatan ini. Dan jika kamu merasa pasukan itu atas pilihan Danzo, kamu salah besar. Mereka adalah anak-anak penuh potensi yang telah aku pilih secara langsung, bahkan jika itu adalah Pasukan Khusus terbaik yang kamu pilih untuk menghentikan mereka, aku ragu pasukan khusus itu mampu mengalahkan mereka berenam" bentak Hiruzen yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap dari Minato yang menurutnya telah keterlaluan.

Sedangkan Minato yang di bentak dan di tegur hanya mampu berdecih tidak suka, ia merasa tidak suka dengan sikap Hiruzen yang belakangan ini selalu membela Danzo, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu ia bantah dan hanya selalu menyetujui usulannya. Tapi sekarang,? Apa yang terjadi,? Apa sang Lord Sandaime di cuci otak oleh seseorang dengan penyegelan,? Atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu,? Ini sangat aneh bagi dia dan semua orang, bahkan rekan sang Lord Sandaime memandang penuh dengan keanehan.

'Aku harus memikirkan nanti dan meminta Master Jiraiya, Atau Putri Tsunade untuk menyelidikinya, mungkin mereka akan tahu apa yang menimpa Master mereka sehingga aneh seperti itu. Semoga saja mereka cepat pulang dari penggembalaan mereka masing-masing sebelum waktu ujian itu di mulai, aku tidak bisa melakukan pengecekan terhadap Sandaime. sial.. Jabatanku sekarang sedang terancam,' pikir Minato serta merencanakan sesuatu.

"Seperti yang telah di katakan Danzo, kami berdua membentuk sebuah team pasukan khusus yang telah lama berhenti karena faktor usia dan kekurangan 2 orang. Tapi keenam anak pilihan tersebut telah kami latih berdasarkan karakter, kekuatan, pengetahuan, memata-matai, memusnahkan, menghilangkan jejak, dan seperti semua yang pernah di lakukan oleh pasukan Black Tiger yang dulu, kami ajarkan di sini. Dan tidak hanya itu, mereka juga di bimbing oleh warrior tercepat ke 3 di dunia sihir ini, Uchiha Shisui dan Warrior class Magus level 3, Yamato. Dengan segala pengalaman yang di dapatnya, serta di praktekkan secara langsung dengan metode ilusi yang tidak di ragukan lagi. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman secara tidak langsung dari para mentor, jadi saat Minato mengatakan menma mampu mengalahkannya hanya dengan kekuatan sendiri. Maka anggapan yang di katakan oleh Minato salah, sekedar info dari mereka. 1 dari keenam anak tersebut, mampu mengalahkan 1 batalyon warrior hingga membuat mereka kocar-kacir. Mereka tidak hanya di ajarkan seperti metode kami yang dulu, tapi versi yang lebih dengan menerapkan sedikit lebih banyak metode dulu. Terakhir Naruto bukan dari clan Namikaze, tapi dari Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki aku temukan saat ia pingsan di sekitar kawasan luar tembok kerajaan" Jelas Sandaime tenang kembali dan memulai melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Baiklah, informasi tentang di bentuknya kembali pasukan Black Tiger, akan di putuskan dengan melihat keputusan semua orang. Untuk yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu angkat tangan" seru Minato tenang dan dengan pelahan mengangkat tangannya, sebelum terhenti

"Tunggu dulu, aku mempunyai pertanyaan, Lord Sandaime, jika yang anda katakan benar. Kemungkinan clan Uzumaki tidak benar-benar punah dan sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi dari para musuh karena seperti yang di ketahui salah satu sifat clan Uzumaki adalah clan pencinta kedamai seperti clan Senju. Dunia sihir mengetahui penyihir dari clan Uzumaki telah punah sedari dulu saat perang dunia sihir ke-2, perang besar antara 3 kerajaan aliansi Earth - Lighting - Water di tambah 1 kerajaan Wind yang ikut berkerja sama melawan 2 kerajaan aliansi Fire - Whirlpool. Peperang berakhir setelah Lord Nidaime memusnahkan Kartu As dari keempat pasukan kerajaan itu dan Black Tiger yang Berhasil Menghancurkan sebagian besar pasukan dari Keempat Kerajaan tersebut, Walaupun Berhasil memukul mundur keempat pasukan kerajaan tersebut. Tapi kita kehilangan 99,9% Warrior serta penduduk dari Kerajaan Clan Uzumaki serta Meninggalnya Lord Nidaime, yang tersisa dari penyerangan itu hanya di ketahui jika clan Uzumaki hanya tersisa Lady Yondaime, Kushina Uzumaki atau sekarang telah menjadi Kushina Namikaze. Dari mana Lord Sandaime menemukan Uzumaki yang lain,?" Tanya Inoichi Yamanaka penuh penasaran, dan telah menjelaskan sebagian yang telah di ketahui semua orang.

"Aku menemukannya pasca meninggalnya Naruto Namikaze setahun yang lalu. Saat itu pasukan Khusus dariku menemukan seorang anak kecil dengan rambut putih yang terlihat seperti dalam keadaan pingsan dengan tubuh penuh luka dan dalam keadaan sekarat, kemudian ia membawanya menghadapku, saat aku memanggil Medis Kerajaan, alangkah kagetnya sang Medis ketika melakukan pengecekan darah serta Sel yang menyatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang Uzumaki murni," jelas Hiruzen dengan menggabungkan fakta dan karangan.

"Bukannya Uzumaki memiliki Rambut merah darah, bukannya berambut warna Putih,?" Tanya Minato penasaran karena itu yang diketahuinya.

"Kamu sebagai Lord Seharusnya mengetahui jika Umur seorang Uzumaki melebihi 1 abad dan pada usia tertentu rambut mereka akan memutih selama beberapa hari dan akan kembali normal dengan energi sihir yang telah meningkat beberapa kali lipat dari energi sebelumnya, itulah kenapa mereka sangat di takuti semua kerajaan, karena kekuatan serta energi mereka yang hampir merivali energi biju ekor 1 hingga 7 dan keahlian mereka dalam sihir penyegelan yang mampu menyegel dan menahan sekalipun itu biju ekor 9 yang di katakan paling kuat, seorang Uzumaki Bisa mengandakan Energi sihir mereka selama 2 kali dalam seumur hidup mereka. Itu merupakan informasi dulu jika kamu suka membaca buku kusam dengan tebal beberapa inci maka kamu akan tahu informasi seluruh dunia ini, dasar payah." Jelas Danzo diakhiri dengan mengejek Minato yang sedari tadi mengeram marah.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada pertanyaan mari kita undi, yang setuju angkat tangan kalian dan tidak setuju tidak perlu angkat tangan" kata Hiruzen mewakili perkataan Minato tadi, sambil mengangkat tangan diikuti hampir semua orang dengan perbandingan 70% : 30%.

"Banyak yang telah menyetujuinya maka telah diputuskan jika pasukan tersebut akan di jalankan, dan saya berharap semua orang disini tidak membocorkan informasi class S ini, baik rapat di tutup" putus Hiruzen secara sepihak tanpa bertanya pada Minato yang sedari tadi tidak mengangkat tangannya, dan hanya mampu melihat dengan pandangan tidak suka.

.

Out Dimension ilusi Off

.

Naruto POV

.

'Merepotkan saja, Bagaimana cara aku memasuki kerajaan itu, Tembok yang di jaga ketat, oh ya, untung aku di ajari dasar sihir Sai untuk pengintaian. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir akan di curigai ketika memasuki kerajaan itu' pikirku sambil bersembunyi di balik rimbunan perpohonan dan semak-semak liar. Dengan segera saya menepuk pundak dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan beserta tinta.

"Aku tidak menyesal menjadi seorang Uzumaki" gumanku pelan sambil mengambar beberapa hewan kecil seperti laba-laba, kalajengking, lipan dan capung dengan cepat. " **[** **Magicae Zografiki : Enos Montelo** **]** " ucapku merapal mantra sihir setelah selesai mengambar, sedetik kemudian puluhan hewan dengan bentuk gelap seperti yang di gambar, keluar dari gulungan dan tersebar luas. "Aku harus menunggu hingga malam untuk segera beraksi, sambil menunggu informasi tentang seluk beluk kerajaaan kiri" Lanjutku, berjalan menjauhi kerajaan itu.

Skip malam

Dengan pelahan aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menempelkan di dinding tembok, kemudian melakukan dengan satu tangan lagi. Aku merayap di dinding tembok dengan pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Di dunia sihir ini tidak aneh lagi bagi seseorang bisa berjalan di tembok atau di bidang datar vertikal, dengan mengalirkan energi sihirku dan mengucapkan mantra yang tepat. Aku bisa berjalan ataupun berlari di dinding maupun air, itu adalah sihir biasa berank D tapi sangat jarang di gunakan dalam dunia sihir karena mereka lebih menyukai sihir teleport atau sihir Flying. Sesampai di ujung aku mendengar derap suara langkah kaki, yang melalui tempatku menempel seperti seekor cicak. Dengan pelan aku naik dan melihat keadaan sisi kananku yang tidak ada orang. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan di sana ada 2 orang prajurit kiri yang berjalan santai sambil bergobrol ria, tanpa menunggu lama aku segera membuat lingkaran sihir di ujung jari terujukku (seperti gaya orang menembak dengan mengunakan jari tangan sebagai contoh) sambil berucap **"** **[** **Paverlenien Tranquipsum** **]** " dan dari lingkaran sihir kecil itu muncul cahaya yang mengarah ke 2 prajurit itu dan membuat mereka tergeletak pingsan, aku kemudian menaiki tembok itu yang memiliki lebar 10m dan tinggi 15m.

Dengan pelahan aku melihat sisi dalam kerajaan itu yang sedikit remang akibat gelapnya malam hari dengan hanya di bantu oleh cahaya bulan sabit. Aku mengambil sebuah jangkar kecil yang diikat tali dari lilitan di dekat tubuhku, kemudian aku memasang jangkar tersebut di tepi tembok yang kebetulan ada sebuah tempat yang bisa aku jadikan cangkokkan jangkarku, setelah memastikan tercangkok dengan erat dan segera aku meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat, aku melakukan itu agar tidak ada seorang penyihir sensor yang mendeteksi adanya energi sihir musuh yang memasuki desanya. Setelah sampai di tanah aku sekuat tenaga menyentakkan tali kearah atas untuk melepaskan cangkokkan pada sebuah batu berbentuk persegi di tiap sisi tembok yang menghadap ke luar dengan di berikan jarak, mungkin itu digunakan untuk bersembunyi sambil melancarkan sihir ke musuh, sebuah dinding balok dengan tinggi 1 meter dan lebar 50cm.

'Aku harus secepatnya mendapatkan informasi, besok pagi aku harus bisa mengumpulkan informasi dan kembali ke kamp' pikirku sambil melingkarkan miring tali yang telah tergulung rapi di bahuku, dan kemudian berlari pelan dan memandang sekeliling mewaspadai adanya prajurit yang sedang berpatroli atau ada orang yang melihat, aku harus segera mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin dari tempat musuh ini. Aku juga harus berhati-hati terhadap mata-mata desa lain yang lebih hebat dari pada ku soal menyusup di kerajaan ini untuk mencari informasi.

.

Naruto POV Off

.

Next day and Normal POV

.

Kini di dalam salah satu kamp terlihat kelima sosok berpakaian jubah dengan hoddie yang menutupi kepala dan juga topeng berbentuk hewan berdasarkan nama panggilan di team pasukan yang di kirim oleh kerajaan Konoha. Selain mereka, di depan mereka berjarak 2 meter juga terlihat Mei Terumi yang sedang duduk di tempat kepemimpinannya, di samping meja kanan-kiri berdiri 2 orang berpangkat kolonel dan 2 orang lagi berpangkat Captain yaitu Ao, Choujuro, Zabuza Momochi dan Haku Yuki.

"Apa kalian bala bantuan dari kerajaan Fire,?" Tanya Mei memulai percakapan, dan di balas anggukan salah satu dari mereka yang bertopeng ular.

"Benar, Kami pasukan khusus yang di perintahkan oleh dewan penasehat untuk membantu pasukan Rebellion" jawab Snake sambil melangkah kedepan dan meletakan sebuah gulungan di meja yang didepannya duduk jenderal Mei, kemudian kembali mundur ke tempatnya.

"Dari suara kalian dan fisik kalian sepertinya hanya seorang remaja, dan apa kerajaan Fire kekurangan prajurit tangguh sehingga mengirim kalian para pemula,?" Ejek Zabuza santai sambil menilai satu persatu dari mereka, "Mungkin dalam hitungan detik kalian akan musnah" lanjut Zabuza dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Sepertinya anda harus menarik kata-katamu, kolonel Zabuza. Kemarin mereka berhasil membantu kami meloloskan diri, saat anda dan Haku terlambat datang membantu" kata Choujuro dengan nada memperjelas ke seniornya, sebagai sesama pemegang senjata terkuat di kerajaaan Water.

"Yah dan berakhir dengan tekurainya 3 orang sekaligus, apakah ini sebuah lelucon,?" ujar balik Zabuza, sedangkan yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zabuza ada benarnya.

"Sepertinya mereka terlalu banyak menghabiskan energi mereka, saat kami bertiga beserta pasukan kita meloloskan diri, mereka berlima menahan sebanyak 3.400 pasukan. Dan bukankah kita juga merasakan gempa dengan magma panas yang melambung ke atas dengan asap yang tinggi, itu bisa menandakan mereka mengeluarkan sihir tingkat tinggi" ujar Ao terlihat mencoba mendinginkan keadaan, ia tahu jika Zabuza kesal dengan pemerintahan Kerajaan Fire. Karena lambatnya bala bantuan membuat sebagian pasukan mereka gugur, dan saat telah sampai pasukan bala bantuan, hanya berjumlah 5 orang remaja, tentu hal ini di anggap sebuah lelucon yang tidak menarik sama sekali. Apalagi ketika melihat 3 orang remaja itu dalam keadaan lemas saat tiba di kamp mereka, hal itu membuat Zabuza merasa jika kerajaan Fire meremehkan mereka dengan mengirim 5 orang sampah.

"Ao, Choujuro, apa kalian membela mereka, kerajaan Fire telah meremehkan kita dengan mengirim para sampah tidak berguna itu, dengan begitu lamban laun kita semua akan mati" murka Zabuza merasa rekan mereka membantu pasukan yang dikirim kerajaan Fire.

"Bolehkah aku memberinya pelajaran, karena mulutnya yang lancang,?" Terdengar sebuah suara datar, saat semua mengedipkan mata entah dari mana muncul sosok berpakaian hitam dengan sebuah topeng berdiri tepat di belakang zabuza dan menggenggam sebuah pedang tanto yang telah di tempelkan ke leher Zabuza.

Semua orang hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kecuali 5 black tiger yang berdiri di depan mereka, mereka terkejut dengan munculnya sosok yang menghunuskan pedangnya ke salah satu kolonel pasukan dengan posisi saling membelakangi.

Syut syut

Melihat salah satu kolonel dalam bahaya haku segera menciptakan 2 jarum es dan melempar ke arah sosok tersebut, tapi gagal karena sosok tersebut menghindar dengan melompat kedepan dan menghilang di telan lingkaran sihir berupa pusaran yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Syaatt

sebuah pusaran muncul di depan semua orang dengan posisi tepat di tengah-tengah kedua kelompok, dari dalam keluar sosok yang tadi menyerang zabuza. Ao, Choujuro, Mei, Zabuza dan Haku segera mengambil posisi siap menyerang sosok yang kembali muncul di depan mereka, tepat di seberang meja dan berdiri di depan 5 pasukan dari kerajaan Konoha. Tapi sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia, mereka semua tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuh mereka karena terikat oleh sesuatu yang berwarna hitam dan melingkari di sekujur tubuh mereka.

" **[** **Umclalligas Braminvis Corpligans** **]** , Sukses," ucap sosok yang tadi menyerang Zabuza santai, tanpa menghiraukan sebuah pedang besar yang beberapa cm lagi menebas lehernya. ia hanya mundur selangkah dengan santai, sambil memandang kebelakang tepatnya ke sosok bertopeng Snake yang sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya yang lurus di depan dada dan setiap jari-jarinya keluar lingkaran sihir serta di bawah kakinya juga mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir yang tergambar di bayangan kakinya yang terus memanjang mengikat kelima pemimpin rebellion.

"Apa maksudnya ini!" Bentak mei emosi dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pengikat bayangan Snake.

"Snake, bisa lepaskan pengikat bayangan mu, dan saya berharap jenderal Mei juga para kolonel serta Captain menenangkan emosinya dulu. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya dengan damai" Kata sosok bertopeng singa mengangkat kedua tangan-nya.

Setelah Snake melepaskan sihir pengikatnya, Zabuza tanpa basa-basi menyerang sosok Lion dengan serangan kejutannya. Tapi berhasil tertahan dan di tangkis lion dengan mengangkat tantonya santai.

"Apa kamu tidak bisa tenang Kolonel Zabuza, Jenderal Mei Terumi, apa begini sikap salah satu bawahanmu, sangat tidak sopan." Ejek lion dengan masih menahan tekanan yang di berikan Zabuza, untuk memotong lehernya.

"Zabuza hentikan," perintah Mei dengan tegas dan memandang tajam sosok lion yang berdiri santai di depannya, Zabuza hanya mendengar tanpa memperdulikan perintah mei, malah semakin menekan sekuat tenaga agar bisa membunuh orang yang beraninya meremehkan sosok dari pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti dia.

"Sekarang,!" Tambah Mei dengan nada membentak yang akhirnya di turuti Zabuza dengan menghempaskan energinya yang kelam. Tapi sepertinya tidak berdampak apapun pada mereka semua selain merasakan energi dingin yang seperti menusuk ke kulit mereka.

"Baiklah, jika semua sudah tenang, maka dengan begini akan memudahkan aku untuk menjelaskan siapa diriku dan apa tujuan kami," ujar lion.

"Pertama perkenalkan aku dengan kode name Lion sebagai Captain dalam pasukan yang dikirim oleh kerajaan Konoha. Kami adalah Black Tiger generasi kedua" mendengar nama pasukan dari konoha membuat Mei, Ao dan Zabuza terkejut, mereka sebagai seorang Penyihir yang hidup pada perang dunia sihir ke 2 selesai mereka tentu masih mengetahui pasukan itu yang sekarang sudah tidak pernah di dengar karena semenjak sang Lord Sandaime menjabat sebagai pemimpin kerajaan Fire, organisasi itu telah di berhentikan dan nama yang dahulu di takuti itu telah hilang dari generasi muda sekarang, dan nama pasukan itu hanya tercantum dalam perpustakaan milik kerajaan yang hanya bisa di ketahui oleh penyihir tingkat tinggi.

Sedangkan Choujuro dan Haku yang hidup setelah perang dunia sihir 3 selesai tentu tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang pasukan itu "kenapa Jenderal Mei dengan Kolonel Ao dan Kolonel Zabuza sekaget itu mendengar nama pasukan tersebut?" Tanya Choujuro penasaran

"Black Tiger, pasukan yang berisi prajurit elite pemberani dari kerajaan Fire, di bentuk langsung oleh Lord Nidaime Tobirama Senju ketika perang dunia sihir Pertama. Saat perang Dunia sihir kedua mencapai puncak, pasukan tersebut dibawah pimpinan Lord Nidaime berdiri digaris depan dan meluluh lantakkan pasukan gabungan kerajaan Earth, kerajaan Lighting, kerajaan Water dan kerajaan Wind.

Karena kekuatan mereka, nama pasukan ciptaan Nidaime tersebut sangat di takuti. Bahkan pada saat itu kerajaan Fire hanya di bantu oleh kerajaan Whirlpool, 2 kerajaan besar melawan 4 kerajaan besar.

Awal perang tersebut di sebabkan oleh Lord Nidaime dari Kerajaan Earth yang takut akan kekuatan para penyihir clan Uzumaki yang terkenal akan sihir penyegelan yang hebat dan energi sihir yang berlimpah. Kerajaan Iwa akhirnya mengajukan pembentukan aliansi dengan Lord Nidaime dari kerajaan Water dan Lord Sandaime dari kerajaan Lighting yang dengan begitu saja mempercayai perkataan Lord Nidaime untuk menghancurkan kerajaan Whirlpool, karena jika di biarkan Whirlpool akan menjadi ancaman bagi semua kerajaan. Dan pada saat itu Kerajaan Fire yang Sedang terjadi Konflik dengan kerajaan Wind, akhirnya terjadi peperangan antara keenam Kerajaan besar tersebut yang berakibat kerajaan Whirlpool Hancur dan Clan Uzumaki diambang kepunahan." Bukan Mei atau Zabuza maupun Ao yang jelasin Tapi Lion.

"Apa itu benar" tanya Haku ragu dengan penjelasan lion.

"Itu benar yang di jelaskan oleh lion .. dan jika dibandingkan dengan Black Tiger sebelumnya, Black tiger generasi ke dua terlihat lebih, .. Misterius,?" seru Mei sambil mendekatkan kedua tanganya yang digengam di bawah dagu, memandang keenam remaja di depannya.

"Kalian masih muda dan aku tidak percaya jika kalian memiliki kekuatan seperti pendahulu kalian," kata Zabuza tidak menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Captain Choujuro dan Haku masih muda dan untuk menjabat sebagai Captain pasukan bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah," jawab Shark dengan maksud tersembunyi di dalam kalimatnya.

"Apakah perlu kami tunjukan dengan sedikit sparing, kolonel Zabuza,?" Tanya Wolf dengan santai tapi terlihat jika ia tidak sabar menghajar orang yang berani meremehkannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih melawan lion sebagai pemimpin kalian, bagaimana lion,? Dengan posisimu yang sebagai Captain tentu tidak mustahil jika kamu yang terkuat diantara mereka" Tanya Zabuza memastikan sambil mengangkat pedangnya

"Bisa kamu pilih yang lain selain Snake dan aku, kamu tahu,? Aku perlu merancang strategi perang dengan jenderal Mei dan Kolonel Ao" ujar lion tanpa memandang Zabuza yang masih mengarahkan pedang kepadanya.

"Apa kamu takut, heh?" tanya Zabuza dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Snake, bagaimana situasi kamp sekarang,?" Tanya lion tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Zabuza padanya.

"Semua prajurit disini mengalami luka dan banyak dari mereka kehilangan energi sihir mereka, untuk memulihkannya perlu waktu sekiranya 2 hingga 3 hari" jawab Snake memberi laporan.

"Baiklah, Wolf berikan Zabuza sedikit hiburan, dan Zabuza aku rasa kamu tidak keberatan sedikit menari dengan Wolf. Kamu tahu dia sebagai Penghancur di pasukan kami, sangat cocok bagimu menjadi lawannya, The Demon dari kerajaan Water," kata lion menoleh pada Zabuza yang senantiasa mengangkat dan mengarahkan pedang besar tersebut seakan tidak merasa pegal ataupun kelelahan akibat memegang senjata yang mirip dengan Pisau dapur tersebut.

"Apa kamu takut melawanku,?" Tanya Zabuza dengan nada angkuh dan memandang tajam lion.

"Apa kamu takut melawanku, kolonel Zabuza,?" Tanya atau ejek Wolf dengan suara riang dan membalik pertanyaan Zabuza dengan santai.

"Apa,! Brengsek kamu Sialan." Marah Zabuza yang siap menyerang, sebelum terhenti oleh suara Ao.

"Tunggu, jadi maksud kalian semua adalah jika kalian semua memiliki 1 keahlian saja di dalam pasukan ini?" Tebak Ao meneliti situasi dan kemampuan pasukan di depannya.

"Yup, sangat tepat, kami memakai topeng ini sebagai tanda sikap dan karakteristik kami" jawab Wolf santai seakan tidak terpengaruh tatapan membunuh Zabuza yang seakan-akan ingin mengulitinya.

"Jadi maksud kalian topeng kalian tidak hanya sebagai penutup identitas kalian, tapi juga sebagai pengenal karakteristik kalian,?" Tanya Choujuro penasaran.

"Sangat menakjubkan, aku jadi penasaran dengan kekuatan kalian, jadi apakah bisa kami melihat kekuatan kalian sebelum kita memulai mengatur strategi,?" tanya Mei juga ikut penasaran.

"Dan sejujurnya, kami semua ragu akan kemampuan kalian." Tambah Ao.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku jelaskan dan memperkenalkan diri. Mulai dari Captain Lion yang memiliki topeng singa, topeng itu mengambarkan jika Captain Lion berkarakter seperti seekor singa; tenang, berkharisma dan ganas. Aku, Earth Snake, sebagai seekor ular yang penuh kelicikan dan licin dalam hal berpikir. Ini Wind Eagle, seperti seekor elang, dengan mata tajam dalam mengawasi setiap situasi, dan jangan lupakan kehebatan seekor elang di langit. Itu Water Shark, cara bertarungnya sangat cocok seperti seekor hiu. Yang selanjutnya Fire Tiger, dengan keganasannya dalam menghancurkan mangsanya. Dan terakhir Lighting Wolf dengan Keliarannya sebagai seekor srigala yang kelaparan." Jelas Snake sambil memperkenalkan diri mereka semua.

"Jika benar seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, topeng menjelaskan karakteristik kalian, maka nama kode kalian menunjukan kekuatan Sihir elemen kalian. Coba lihat seperti Shark yang memiliki elemen air, Eagle dengan elemen angin, Tiger dengan elemen Api, Snake dengan elemen tanah, Wolf dengan Elemen petir. Jadi kesimpulanku dari perkataan Snake tadi Wolf memiliki sifat liar, dalam artian Zabuza akan kewalahan melawan Wolf di karena kan elemen petirnya, sebagaimana di ketahui jika Zabuza adalah memiliki elemen air. Jadi yang aku perlukan hanya mengalahkan kalian dengan elemen terlemah kalian, ini akan sangat mudah, dan kami akan menang dengan informasi secara tidak langsung dari kalian, dan yang harus kami perhatikan hanya kamu seorang, Captain lion. Kamu tidak melambangkan kekuatan selain pemimpin, energi sihirmu sedikit sekali, bahkan aku hampir tidak bisa merasakannya jika tidak konsentrasi tingkat tinggi dalam sensor" jelas Ao mengeluarkan semua apa yang telah dipikirnya.

"Benar, dengan energi sihir yang begitu sedikit sangat mustahil untuk menjadi seorang Captain pasukan elite itu, cih.. aku telah menduga jika kerajaan Fire hanya bertindak seenak mereka dengan mengirim para kelinci cobaan mereka" kata Zabuza ketus dengan memandang mereka semua tajam.

"Kolonel, jaga perkataanmu, jika terjadi kesalah pahaman akan berakibat buruk bagi pasukan Rebellion" ucap lion datar sambil menoleh ke zabuza

"Cih, apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku, dan dapat ku pastikan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan pasukan rebellion maka kalian semua akan ku bunuh terlebih dahulu" ucap Zabuza membuat Choujuro dan Haku membulatkan mata mereka, situasi semakin tegang dengan Zabuza yang tetap menjaga harga dirinya, tidak ingin diinjak dengan begitu mudahnya oleh pasukan junior kerajaan Fire.

"Shark" panggil lion tanpa menoleh, dan suasana yang tadi tenang berubah menjadi mencengkeram, aura membunuh yang di keluarkan oleh Shark sangat besar, dimata semua orang di kamp pemimpin kecuali black tiger. Mereka semua melihat ada seekor hiu raksasa dengan memamerkan gigi tajam yang siap menerkam mereka.

"Aku tidak perduli siapa yang akan kami hadapi, jika kalian berani mengatakan magic warrior kerajaan api dengan lelucon tidak bermutu itu, persiapkan diri kalian menjadi abu. Shark hentikan" ancam lion, semua orang yang berada di sekitar kamp merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat bersumber dari tenda pemimpin mereka segera menuju ke tempat aura membunuh itu berasal untuk memastikan keadaan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi antara pasukan yang di kirim kerajaan konoha dengan pemimpin mereka.

"Jenderal mei, Kolonel ao, Kolonel Zabuza, Kapten Choujuro, Kapten Haku, kalian tidak apa-apa" teriak para prajurit yang telah memasuki tenda yang besar itu dan bersiaga di sekitar pasukan Black Tiger untuk melindungi pemimpin mereka.

"Hentikan" teriak mei menghentikan aksi pasukannya "tidak ada apa apa yang terjadi, kalian semua boleh keluar" perintahnya ketika situasi yang bisa menimbulkan perang antar kerajaan, jika kerajaan Firer mengetahui kerajaan Water menyerang dan membunuh pasukan mereka, maka dapat di pastikan kerajaan mereka akan menghancurkan kerajaan ini dengan mudah.

Pasukan rebellion yang mendengar perintah dari Jenderal mereka Langsung berhenti dan keluar dari perkemahan pemimpin mereka berjaga-jaga jika terjadi tindakan seperti tadi.

"Reaksi yang menakjubkan jenderal mei, kolonel zabuza. Saya mewakili kerajaan Konoha dan team saya, memohon maaf secara langsung kepada anda. Saya berharap situasi seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi, bukan meremehkan kekuatan anda kolonel Zabuza, tapi kami telah di latih secara langsung oleh legenda hidup sang legenda sprit monkey king dan sang mage dark knight. Semua orang tentunya sudah mengetahui jika kedua orang tersebut tidak mungkin bertindak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Sebagaimana di ketahui telah melewati 3 kali perang kerajaan sihir. Kekuatan kami akan kalian saksikan tidak dalam waktu sekarang, pertama yang perlu kita uruskan adalah kekuatan dan strategi kita," ujar naruto meminta maaf dengan sedikit penjelasan.

Zabuza yang mendengar penjelasan dari sang Kapten pasukan legendaris itu secara langsung hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Jenderal mei, jika ingin aku ketahui berapa banyak pasukan disini,?" Tanya lion

"Semua pasukan tersisa 2.600 orang, pasukan yang telah gugur sebanyak 300 orang." Jawab mei menanggapi pertanyaan lion

"Eagle keluarkan peta lokasi pasukan, dan satukan kedua gambar" perintah lion sambil melempar sebuah gulungan ke eagle yang di tangkap dengan baik, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia membuka gulungan yang di berikan dan melihat beberapa saat sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kain dan tinta, dengan segera ia menyalin apa yang ia lihat ke kain dengan ukuran 2m x 1m di atas meja sang jenderal setelah meminta izin meletakan kain tersebut. Para pemimpin pasukan rebellion hanya bisa terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, gambar yang di lukis oleh eagle begitu tepat tata letak lokasi tempat mereka, hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat perbukitan dan lautan serta sungai yang mengalir di beberapa bagian.

"Lokasi kita tepat berada di barat daya dan 46 kilometer dari lokasi kerajaan. Kamp rebellion berada tepat di pinggiran pulau kirigakure dan berada sini (tunjuk lion yang telah berdiri di samping eagle) seperti yang telah kalian lihat, kerajaan kiri berada di sini dengan tanda dua lingkaran yang melingkar di sekitar kerajaan, terdiri dari pasukan prajurit sihir setingkat wizard di laporan tengah lingkaran dengan jumlah 500 pasukan sihir. Garis lingkaran yang tebal ini berada di luar lingkaran hanya memiliki 1300 pasukan sihir setingkat magician. Dan di daerah garis akhir ada penyihir setingkat Magus walaupun jumlah sedikit 200 pasukan. Terakhir di dalam kerajaan ada 2375 pasukan sihir tingkat sorcerer." Jelas lion sambil menunjuk lingkaran yang di gambar eagle dengan jarak yang telah di tentukan.

"Jadi maksudmu pasukan berkekuatan sedang berada di awal hingga yang terkuat dan yang terakhir yang paling lemah dengan jumlah banyak. Apakah ini adalah tipu muslihat musuh dengan membuat kita lemah,? Dengan begitu mereka dapat menyerang kita dengan mudah" tanya ao meneliti penjelasan lion

"Musuh tidak akan segampang itu percaya terhadap kita, diantara kita aku merasa jika ada mata-mata. Siasat mereka tidak mungkin dengan begitu mudah dapat kita tebak. Di balik semua itu ada tujuan tersembunyi. Lord Yondaime yagura. Tidak selemah yang dipikirkan, mereka semua melakukan itu bukan untuk pertahanan, tapi penyerangan. Lord telah membalikkan rencana dengan membuat kita menghabiskan energi dengan memusnahkan kita memakai pion sorcerer, setelah kita berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan pertama, kita akan kesulitan oleh tingkatan Magus. Dengan 200 pasukan Magus cukup untuk membuat kita hancur sebesar 78%. Dan sampai di lapisan ketiga kita akan di hancurkan hingga ke akarnya oleh Magician. Pasukan wizard hanya sebagai pelindung sang lord... (syutt) aku benci tikus" jelas lion berhenti dan dengan cepat melempar sebuah pisau ke depan melewati Mei Terumi hingga 4 helai rambut merahnya terpotong.

"Kamu apakan Jenderal Mei brengsek" teriak Choujuro marah

"Ini.." berbeda dengan Choujuro yang marah, ao membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Kolonel Zabuza dan Wolf, kalian berdua kejarlah tikus dari yagura. 1 kilometer dari kamp tepat menunjuk ke arah jam 5. Musuh tidak bisa dianggap remeh walaupun dia berhasil lolos dari tikamanku" perintah lion pada Zabuza dan Wolf dengan seenaknya.

"Apa maksu.." ujar Zabuza tapi terhenti oleh Ao

"lakukan Zabuza, aku merasakan jika ada sihir yang berada di tempat yang di jelaskan lion, segera lakukan jangan sampai informasi ini sampai ke yagura 'tindakannya sangat sensitif, bagaimana ia melakukannya? Aku hanya mampu merasakan getaran sihir saat ia telah menikam tepat di belakang jenderal. Dan sekarang aku baru merasakan jika ada energi sihir ketika orang itu mengeluarkan jurusnya.'" Ucap Ao tanpa melepaskan tatapan menyelidiknya dari Lion

"Baiklah" jawab Zabuza menuruti perkataan ao dan menghilang di lingkaran sihir diikuti Wolf.

Haku yang ingin mengikuti perginya Zabuza tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang terasa dingin dan memiliki energi negatif "captain Haku, seinginnya kamu ingin mengikuti Zabuza kamu hanya akan mati di tangan musuh" ujar lion

Dengan sekali sentakan Haku melepaskan tangannya yang di pegang lion "kamu tidak kan tahu apa-apa lion. Zabuza adalah orang yang paling berharga bagiku dan aku akan melindungi nya terlebih energi sihir yang di keluarkan penyusup memiliki sisi gelap yang kuat, aku tidak bisa dengan hanya menunggu disini saja" teriak Haku dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

"Yuki Haku, sihir es dan sihir sensor perasa yang sensitif. Aku mengetahui jika orang tersebut memiliki energi sihir negatif. Tapi ketahuilah kekuatan Zabuza dan Wolf tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Walaupun. Orang itu kuat, bukan begitu Ameyuri Ringo sang pemegang pedang Kiba atau pemegang Thunder Fangs Swords? Energimu tidak bisa di sembunyikan dariku Ringo. Walaupun kamu dapat bersembunyi dari semua orang. Keluarlah, aku berjanji mereka semua tidak akan menyerangmu" panggil naruto memandang sisi kanan tenda pemimpin yang dimasuki oleh seseorang dengan merobek kemah itu. Hal itu tentu membuat semua orang terkejut dan mengambil posisi bersiaga.

"Lion, apa maksudmu ini,? Apakah kalian semua berada di pihak musuh, jika di lihat dari strategimu tentang strategi yang di gunakan musuh," geram mei mengambil posisi siaga dan berdiri sedikit jauh dari kelompok tiger di ikuti Ao, Choujuro dan Haku yang berdiri di depan untuk melindunginya.

"Sial.." hanya umpatan itu yang dapat di keluarkan ao yang kehilangan kata

Plok Plok Plok Plok Plok

"Sangat hebat, tidak di ragukan lagi jika kamu adalah pemimpin dari pasukan legendaris itu, Captain lion! Tapi perlu kamu ketahui jika Jinpachi Munashi bukanlah musuh yang patut di remehkan, walaupun Zabuza sebagai mantan anggota kami, dia tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan Jinpachi. Kekuatan Zabuza hanya berfokus pada kabut dan pedangnya, dengan sekali ledakan pedang Kabuto mereka akan hancur lebur. Hahahaha" ketawa Ringo.

"Pedang Shibuki atau Blast sword, pedang yang bisa meledak. Aku penasaran dengan Wolf sang pemegang pedang Raijin atau Lighting Sword dan Zabuza sang pemegang  
Pedang Kubikiribocho atau pedang Executioner's Blade. Kedua magic warrior dengan sihir air dan petir, aku berani bertaruhan denganmu jika ledakan pedang Shibuki tidak ada apa-apanya di banding kekuatan mereka berdua. Yah.. aku sedikit penasaran apakah mereka bisa berkerja sama untuk menghancurkan musuhnya~ Ameyuri~ Ringo~" ujar lion sekenanya dengan nada mengejek dan tidak memperdulikan keempat pemimpin Rebellion yang memandangnya curiga dan bersiaga.

"Kau... brengsek! Ku bunuh kau bocah sialan" marah Ringo yang terpancing emosi sambil mengeluarkan pedang kiba-nya bersiap menyerang lion, tapi usahanya gagal karena kini tubuhnya telah terikat bayangan Snake. Hal itu hanya bisa membuat ia mengeram penuh marah.

Syutt Tap sing

Secara pasti tubuh Ringo melemah dan terjatuh tapi tertahan oleh Shark yang memegang tubuhnya. Sedangkan sang pelaku pembuat pingsan masih berdiri di depan Ringo dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif.

"Sepertinya musuh kita bukanlah Yagura, tapi seorang sosok bertopeng dengan mata sharingan dan Rinnegan. Musuh yang sangat berbahaya, dan dia adalah biang keladi dari pembunuhan Mangetsu Hozuki dan Sihir ilusi tingkat tinggi yang di lakukan terhadap 4 dari 7 pendekar pedang kirigakure dan Lord Yagura. Captain aku tidak bisa mematahkan sihir ilusinya yang sangat kuat, aliran energi yang kacau dan tidak ada titik dari ilusi itu berpusat" jelas tiger datar dengan sharingan yang masih aktif, sedangkan mei dan yang lain hanya bengong dengan situasi ini. Bagaimana mungkin keenam remaja itu bereaksi tanpa ada pemberitahuan dan begitu cepat tanpa ada peringatan, seolah-olah hal tersebut adalah kebiasaan mereka, sungguh jika ini semua adalah kerja sama team yang begitu sempurna.

"Bagus tiger, urusanmu telah selesai, sekarang giliranku" kata lion sambil berjalan mendekati ringo yang masih di pegang Shark dan mengangkat tangan kanan dengan jari terujuk dan tengah yang menempel di dahi sedangkan yang lain ditutup **"[** **Peretria Fortidemagica** **]"** seru lion dengan sedikit ledakan energi hitam di ujung jarinya, kembali Mei dan yang lain merasakan sebuah energi sihir yang sangat gelap yang berasal dari lion.

"Apa maksud kalian semua lion" tanya mei masih dalam posisi siaga tanpa mengendurkan gaya menyerangnya.

"Tidak, dari awal aku telah mengetahui jika Jinpachi dan Ringo mengikutiku. Aku membiarkan saja karena mereka terlihat tidak berniat menyerang, melainkan sebagai mata-mata. Mereka berdua telah ada di sini selama beberapa hari untuk menjalankan tugas sebagai mata-mata. Dan juga sebagai pembusnah musuh dari dalam, aku tidak menyangka jika kalian tidak mengetahui hal itu. Terlebih kamu kolonel ao, bukankah kamu yang paling hebat dalam hal sensor di sini, tapi reaksi kamu terlalu lambat, bukan lebih tepatnya sangat lambat" jelas lion kembali ke posisinya.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi, dan kalian bisa sedikit santai. Apa kalian tidak sakit dengan otot yang di paksa terus menegang begitu" ujar lion tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang masih sedikit curiga. Setelah saling mandang-memandang, mereka akhirnya yakin jika pasukan di depannya berada di pihak mereka dan kembali fokus memikirkan strategi yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

.

Flashback Ao

'Reaksi anda lambat, sangat lamban Wizard Kerajaan Water. Dengan begitu anda akan mati, tapi kali ini anda memasuki perbatasan Kerajaan Fire karena menghindar dari buruan para penghianat kerajaan, anda aku biarkan hidup. Selamat tinggal' ujar sosok bertopeng dan jubah itu, menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

End Flasback Ao

.

.

'Siapa dia, kenapa perkataannya sangat mirip dengan-nya' pikir Ao tidak fokus dengan penerangan yang si jelasin Lion, melainkan menatap penuh penasaran dengan lion.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Keterangan Kekuatan

Magicae Zografiki : Enos Montelo : adalah sihir yang di gunakan untuk membangkitkan apapun yang terlukis atau dibuat, syarat dari sihir ini adalah dengan mengunakan bahan khusus yang di alirkan sihir secara terus menerus sehingga bahan tersebut mengandung sihir. Type sihir pemanggil. Rank A

Paverlenien Tranquipsum : sihir yang digunakan untuk membius atau menenangkan orang yang tertembak sihir tersebut mirip dengan peluru yang membuat orang pingsan

Umclalligas Braminvis Corpligans : Teknik memanipulasi bayangan sehingga bayangan tersebut dapat digunakan sebagai senjata untuk membunuh ataupun mengikat bahkan mengerakkan musuh yang bayangan dirinya terikat. Rank A

Peretria Fortidemagica : menghapus kekuatan sihir sangat cocok digunakan untuk menghapus atau melepaskan sihir ilusi. Rank S

.

.

.

Keterangan Karakter

*Captain Naruto*

Umur : 17

Tinggi : 177cm

Berat : 60kg

Anggota Clan : Namikaze / Uzumaki

Keluarga;

Ayah : Minato Namikaze

Ibu : Kushina Uzumaki

Saudara : Menma, Sara

Type Magic : Element, Seal

Class : Magician level 10

Gelar : Black Tiger – Captain Lion

Keterangan : memiliki rambut merah darah dan menutup mata kanannya,. Memiliki mata biru es dengan tatapan sendu yang terkadang berubah menjadi kuning emas jika dia emosi, memiliki kesukaan bermain musik di tengah hutan saat malam hari seorang diri atau saat siang hari bersama sekumpulan hewan hewan kecil nan jinak hingga buas.

*Mikasa Uchiha*

Umur : 16

Tinggi : 170cm

Berat : 55kg

Anggota Clan : Uchiha

Keluarga;

Ayah : -

Ibu : -

Saudara : -

Type Magic : Element, Ancient, Seal

Class : Magician level 10

Gelar : Black Tiger – Fire Tiger

Keterangan : memiliki rambut coklat sebahu, dan berpakaian khas uchiha, baju lengan pendek dengan kerah tinggi dan celana Standard khas penduduk dan sepatu bot dari kain.

*Shikamaru Nara*

Umur : 17

Tinggi : 173cm

Berat : 60kg

Anggota Clan : Nara

Keluarga;

Ayah : Shikaku Nara

Ibu : Yoshino Nara

Magic : Element, Seal

Class : Magician level 8

Gelar : Black Tiger – Earth Snake

Keterangan : Memiliki rambut hitam yang dikucir keatas, dan memakai anting-anting di kedua telinganya berpakaian baju hijau polos berlambang clan nara dengan celana standard dan sepatu bot coklat

*Kiba Inuzuka*

Umur : 16

Tinggi : 175cm

Berat : 65kg

Anggota Clan : Inuzuka

Keluarga;

Ayah : -

Ibu : Tsume Inuzuka

Saudara : Hana Inuzuka

Magic : Ancient, Seal, Element

Class : Magician level 9

Gelar : Black Tiger – Lighting Wolf

Keterangan : memiliki rambut coklat Spike panjang dengan memakai baju jaring dan terlapisi jaket jubah berwarna abu-abu serta memakai celana standard berwarna coklat dan sepatu bot hitam

*Choji Akamichi*

Umur : 17

Tinggi : 150cm

Berat : 89kg

Anggota Clan : Akamichi

Keluarga;

Ayah : Choza Akamichi

Ibu : -

Saudara : -

Type Magic : Ancient, Element, Seal

Class : Magician level 9

Gelar : Black Tiger – Water Shark

Keterangan : memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang disisir kebelakang (seperti canon naruto shippuden), berpakaian baju polos putih berlambang akamichi dengan dilapisi baju hijau tua, dan kedua lengan serta betis yang dibaluti oleh kain perban, memakai celana selutut standard warna coklat tua.

*Sai Shimura*

Umur : 17

Tinggi : 177cm

Berat : 65kg

Anggota Clan : Shimura

Keluarga;

Ayah Angkat : Danzo Shimura

Ibu : -

Saudara Angkat : Shin

Senjata : Tanto

Magic : -

Class : Magician level 10

Gelar : Black Tiger - Wind Eagle.

Keterangan : memiliki rambut coklat, berpakaian yang memamerkan perutnya dengan lengan kiri pendek dan kanan panjang, celana hitam dan sepatu bot Standard berwarna hitam. selalu terlihat membawa tas yang berisi alat berlukisnya.

.

.

.

Salam Kaito Shiratori

.

Thanks For Reading

.

NB: Silahkan mereview saran dan kritikan yang membangun semoga fic ini bisa terus berkembang dengan adanya kerjasama antara kita semua, akhir kata, saya memohon maaf karena telah membaca fic saya yang mungkin masih memiliki banyak kesalahan yang secara tidak sengaja telah menyinggung atau apapun itu.

.

See You Next Chapter

.

Di

.

* * *

 **Naruto & The Magical World**


	4. Lighting Wolf melawan Jinpachi

**Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai aib bagi kerajaannya kini telah kembali sebagai sosok malaikat kematian bagi para musuhnya. Seorang penyihir paling misterius akan kemampuan dan juga sosoknya turut membantunya. Di lain sisi salah satu dari Legend Sage mencari 7 kekuasaan penentu masa depan. Apakah naruto termasuk dalam pencarian 7 kuasa misteri dunia sihir, saksikan di Naruto & The Magical World.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto© Naruto**

 **Hajime Isayama © Attack on Titan**

 **Kaito Shiratori © Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, kurang jelas, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kelamaan, Strong/Naru, Gray/Naru, Alive/MinaKushi, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Balasan Review**

 **Hallo, saya kembali lagi (smile) rindu ya pada saya, kaito Shiratori terganteng sefanfiction ini, hehehe.. saya telah mengupdate fic untuk chapter keempat, harap di tunggu ya chapter kelimanya dengan penuh kesabaran dari para Reader sekalian. ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **Chapter III – Pertarungan lighting Wolf Dan Jinpachi Munashi, Penyerangan Rebellion**

.

.

* * *

" **[Peretria Fortidemagica]"**

Setelah selesai merapalkan mantra sihir yang tidak diketahui oleh para warrior rebellion, dari ujung jari Naruto atau dikenal sebagai captain lion mengeluarkan sebuah ledakan energi hitam pekat yang terasa dingin.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" tanya mei dengan tenang dan penuh waspada dengan orang-orang berpakaian tertutup di depan mereka.

"Tenanglah, kami tidak ada maksud tersembunyi, dari awal aku telah mengetahui jika Jinpachi dan Ringo mengikutiku sampai kesini, aku memancing mereka menuju kesini untuk menangkap kedua boneka tersebut dengan bantuan dari teman-temanku ini" tunjuk lion pada rekan-rekannya tanpa menoleh dengan ibu jari.

"Kolonel Ao, izinkan aku untuk menyampaikan. Kamu adalah seorang dengan kekuatan sensor yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh di dalam pasukan rebellion ini, sensormu paling sensitif di antara seluruh pasukan. Namun aku sangat kecewa padamu, Kamu lambat Kolonel Ao, bukan hanya sekadar kata lambat, reaksi kamu sangat lambat, sehingga membiarkan kedua boneka mainan itu memasuki dan memantau kamp rebellion sekaligus dengan tujuan menyerang musuh dari dalam." Dengan penuh penekanan lion mengkritik Ao yang hanya diam saja tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi, dan kalian bisa sedikit santai. Apa kalian tidak sakit dengan otot yang di paksa terus menegang begitu"

Lion berjalan menuju gambar peta yang terletak di atas meja tanpa memperdulikan pandangan yang masih menyiratkan kecurigaan kepada mereka dan kewaspadaan yang terlihat dengan jelas dari gaya bertarung mereka di posisi berdiri diam. Setelah saling mandang-memandang, mereka akhirnya yakin jika pasukan di depannya berada di pihak mereka dan kembali fokus memikirkan strategi yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

.

Flashback Ao

'Reaksi kau terlalu lambat warrior Kerajaan Water. Dengan begitu anda akan mati, tapi kali ini anda memasuki perbatasan Kerajaan Fire karena menghindar dari buruan para penghianat kerajaan, anda akan aku biarkan hidup. Selamat tinggal' ujar sosok bertopeng dan jubah itu, menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

End Flashback Ao

.

.

'Siapa dia, kenapa perkataannya sangat mirip dengan-nya' pikir Ao berusaha memfokuskan diri dengan strategi yang disampaikan captain lion.

.

.

.

Syiing

Tap

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," terdengar suara berat dari seorang pria paruh baya berjenggot cabang dua, dengan menggenggam sebuah pedang berbentuk aneh dengan lukisan aksara yang tergambar di bagian lain lempengan pedang itu.

"Jinpachi.." lirih Zabuza memandang seorang yang sangat ia kenal, salah satu dari anggota 7 pendekar pedang sihir. Jinpachi Munashi seorang magic warrior class Magus dan pemegang pedang Shibuki atau Blast sword, sebuah senjata yang bisa menjadi senjata mata dua jika tidak ahli dalam menggunakannya.

"Zabuza, lama tidak jumpa, sangat di sayangkan, pertemuan kali ini bukanlah sebagai teman, melainkan sebagai musuh." Ucap Jinpachi santai dengan pedang yang diangkat dan di letakkan di bahu.

"Jinpachi Munashi, pendekar pedang sihir Shibuki, aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menguji kekuatan siapa yang terkuat diantara kamu salah satu dari 7 pendekar sihir dengan aku salah satu Black Tiger" kata Wolf dengan percaya diri.

"Hahaha, siapa yang takut dengan bocah anjing sepertimu, lihat saja dengan pedang Shibuki ini akanku pastikan meledakkan tubuhmu hingga ke titik terkecil" ujar Jinpachi meremehkan dan menunjuk-nunjuk Wolf dengan pedangnya

"Kolonel, ini saatnya anda melihat kekuatan dari salah satu anggota kami, jauhi tempat bertarung kami" Wolf memandang Zabuza yang di balas Zabuza dengan anggukan pelan sebagai tanda mengerti.

"MARI KITA BERTARUNG BLAST WARRIOR!" teriak Wolf lantang dengan menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir di depannya yang keluar sebuah pedang yang terus memanjang hingga memperlihatkan ganggang-nya "kita akan melihat pedang mana yang kuat, Raijin atau Shibuki" setelah mengatakan itu, Wolf melesat dengan cepat diikuti Jinpachi yang ikut mendekat.

 **Trank**

 **Trink**

 **Zzzrt**

 **Broom**

 **Zzzzrrtttt**

 **BOOM**

.

.

.

-Kriet-

-Blam-

Seorang dengan rambut putih panjang yang dikucir dan memakai pakaian perang khas bangsawan berjalan santai menuju seorang yang sedang duduk di singgasana dengan rambut pirang dan mahkota berwarna merah yang terlihat indah di kepalanya. Seorang yang memiliki paras yang rupawan walaupun sudah menginjak kepala 4 itu terlihat duduk santai memandang orang yang berjalan menuju ke dekatnya.

"Minato, lama tidak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu,?" Tanya sosok berambut putih itu ramah.

"Master Jiraiya, kabarku baik hanya saja belakangan ini ada hal yang cukup membuatku pusing, bagaimana kabarmu master,? dan ada berita apa yang anda bawa,?" Tanya Minato kepada sosok itu yang bernama Jiraiya, salah satu dari 3 penyihir legenda karena berhasil bertahan dengan imbang melawan penyihir kerajaan ame yang sangat kuat, Hanzo si Salamender. Seorang yang hidup di saat perang dunia pertama dan ikut terjun di perang dunia kedua dan ketiga, pengalaman-nya selama di 2 perang dunia tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Kali ini aku membawa 2 informasi; pertama dari salah seorang mata-mataku di dekat kerajaan ame, disana terdapat sebuah organisasi misterius yang bernama Akatsuki, tidak diketahui organisasi itu akan menjadi ancaman atau bukan. Kedua mengenai mimpi tertua katak yang agung," ujar Jiraiya terhenti.

.

Flashback On

.

Disebuah gua yang besar dengan hanya di terangi oleh cahaya dari api yang menyala di atas sebuah mangkok berisi minyak di beberapa sudut ruang goa, di tengahnya duduk seekor katak raksasa berwarna coklat tua dengan setengah badan terendam air, sedangkan di kanan kiri ada 2 ekor katak berukuran sebesar kucing dengan warna hijau tua dengan kain yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tertua katak agung, saya telah datang" seru Jiraiya dengan pakaian bangsawan-nya.

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya, katak raksasa yang di panggil tertua katak agung membuka sedikit matanya memandang Jiraiya yang berlutut dengan sebelah kaki.

 **"Jiraiya, aku punya mimpi baru yang berhubungan dengan mimpi pertama-mu, sebagai seorang guru sihir bagi anak dalam ramalan"** sebuah suara berat terdengar dari katak raksasa itu,

"Ya, ramalan pertama untuk-ku adalah saya akan mempunyai seorang murid yang mendamaikan dunia, selama berjalannya waktu saya telah memiliki 4 orang murid. Diantara mereka saya tidak meragukan jika murid-ku yang terakhir yang akan mendamaikan dunia ini, tapi apakah hubungan-nya dengan mimpi anda, tetua,?" Tanya Jiraiya sambil menjelaskan

 **"Kamu akan meninggal di tangan murid-mu sendiri,"** kata tetua menghentikan penjelasannya dan memilih memandang Jiraiya yang terkejut, sebelum Jiraiya bertanya sang tetua kembali melanjutkan katanya.

" **Akan ada 7 penguasa yang akan kamu temukan sebelum takdirmu sampai, 7 penguasa tersebut memiliki ciri khas tersendiri,**

 **Sang stoutness - The guard of destruction**

 **Sang love - The guard of peace**

 **Sang forbearance - The king of west**

 **Sang truth – The king of north**

 **Sang soothe – The king of south**

 **Sang hope – The king of east**

 **Dan terakhir yang paling berkuasa diantara ke 6 penguasa lainnya**

 **Sang clarity – yang mulia Emperor**

 **Diantara ke tujuh penguasa tersebut ada 2 penguasa yang memegang kunci kedamaian dan kehancuran.**

 **Pergilah dan carilah 2 penguasa pertama, Sang Stoutness pemegang kunci kehancuran dan Sang Love pemegang kunci kedamaian, mereka berada di dataran selatan benua Raftelandia. "**

"Kemana saya harus mencari ke 5 penguasa lainnya, tetua katak yang agung,?"

 **"untuk keempat penguasa kamu akan menemukan mereka di 4 kekuasaan mereka, dan jika kamu ingin bertanya bagaimana menemukan yang mulia Emperor.**

 **Kamu tidak akan bisa menemukan di cahaya yang terang benderang maupun kegelapan yang kelam, sosok penguasa segala makhluk hidup. Ingatlah Jiraiya, jika selama 15 tahun kamu tidak berhasil menemukan ke tujuh penguasa tersebut, maka itu adalah akhir dari dunia ini. Perang besar akan segera terjadi tidak lama lagi pasca kamu pergi dari dunia, dan ini tidak bisa di biarkan, dunia akan sangat membutuhkan kamu, dan ini adalah petunjuk dariku untuk menemukan 2 penguasa yang memegang kunci kehancuran dan kedamaian.**

 **Kunci takdir di pegang 2 kekuasaan, sang stoutness mengatakan kekuatan adalah mutlak dan sang love mengatakan cinta kasih tidak pernah terkalahkan, saling mendominasi tidak ada jalannya, menimbulkan kemarahan cahaya dan kegelapan.**

 **Carilah 2 penguasa tersebut secepatnya."** setelah mengatakan hasil mimpi dan pesannya, sang tetua katak yang agung menutup matanya.

"Kerajaan Api, apakah aku harus kesana" pikir Jiraiya

 **"Jiraiya... takdir dunia sekarang berada di genggaman kamu."** ujar sang tetua katak kembali tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sang stoutness dan sang love" guman Jiraiya

"Kamu harus segera menemukannya, mimpi tetua tidak bisa dianggap remeh, aku merasakan firasat-ku mengatakan jika kamu akan bertemu dengan salah satu dari 7 penguasa, the king of south " kata seekor katak di sebelah kanan tetua katak yang agung.

"Master,? Baiklah" kata Jiraiya sebelum ia berdiri dan menghilang di lingkaran sihir

"Pa, apa kamu yakin Jiraiya bisa menemukan ketujuh penguasa tersebut,?" Kata seekor katak di sebelah kiri tetua katak yang agung

"Aku tidak yakin ma. Jika ini berhubungan dengan yang mulia Emperor maka akan sangat sulit menemukannya.. aku berharap Jiraiya-boy mampu menemukannya"

.

Flashback Off

.

"Master, Master, Master Jiraiya" panggil Minato menyadarkan Jiraiya dari alam lamunan-nya

"Apa berita kedua yang ingin anda sampaikan,?" Tanya Minato saat merasa Jiraiya telah sadar dari lamunan-nya

"Ini mengenai anak dalam ramalan yang disampaikan oleh tetua katak yang agung, yang membawa kedamaian bukan hanya seorang, namun terdapat 7 penguasa yang akan menentukannya" jelas Jiraiya

"Maksudmu Menma adalah salah satu anak dalam Ramalan di 7 penguasa begitu. Tapi Aku tidak meragukan jika Menma akan menjadi salah satu dari 7 penguasa itu, kekuatan sihirnya yang mirip dengan Lord Shodaime" ujar Minato yakin dengan pemikirannya terhadap anak kesayangannya

"Aku pikir juga seperti itu, lalu bagaimana keadaan Naruto, aku belum melihat anak itu saat kembali kesini, biasanya jika aku telah kembali maka ia akan dengan segera mencariku untuk menanyakan petualanganku di luar kerajaan,?" Tanya Jiraiya penasaran

"Naruto telah pergi master, ia dimangsa oleh binatang buas di hutan kematian" ujar Minato pura-pura sedih.

Mendengar itu Jiraiya menunduk sedih, 'jadi informasi yang kudapatkan selama ini adalah nyata, naruto' batin Jiraiya

"Jadi ada keperluan apa kamu memanggilku pulang secepatnya, informasi dari Akatsuki benar-benar susah di dapatkan seharusnya aku tidak perlu segera kembali,"

"Belakangan ini ada kemunculan sebuah pasukan tidak terduga, master."

"Maksudmu,?"

"Black tiger telah terbentuk dan berada di bawah kendali lord Sandaime dan Danzo"

"Black tiger? Master dan Danzo,? Bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tua itu akur dalam hal ini,?" Jiraiya tampak keheranan mendengar informasi baru tersebut

"Ya, apa master lupa jika selama ini pasukan elit itu di pimpin oleh Lord Sandaime dengan Wakil di pegang oleh Danzo, sekarang pasukan elit tersebut telah bangkit dengan keenam anak muda seumuran Menma yang terpilih dan telah menjalani latihan selama 8 tahun tanpa di ketahui, sekarang mereka menjalankan misi berank SS, membantu pasukan rebellion dalam perang saudara" jelas Minato kembali

"Apa kata mu,? Selama 8 tahun, bagaimana bisa, master menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu padaku, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus mencari nya dan menanyai nya dengan jelas apa maksudnya semua berita ini. Jadi apa kamu tahu siapa calon terpilih itu" tanya Jiraiya sesaat setelah ia mengendalikan rasa kesalnya terhadap guru nya karena tidak memberitahukan informasi sepenting itu

"Shikamaru anak kepala clan Nara, Choji anak kepala clan Akamichi, Kiba anak kepala clan Inuzuka, Mikasa keponakan dari kepala clan Uchiha, Sai anak angkat dari Danzo dan terakhir Naruto anak misterius clan Uzumaki yang di temukan beberapa tahun lalu sebelum pemilihan dalam pasukan elit di lakukan" jelas Minato, nama terakhir dari calon pasukan tersebut terlihat membuat Jiraiya terkejut.

"Uzumaki,? Ternyata ada anggota clan Uzumaki uang selamat dari perang dunia 2 dahulu." Ujar Jiraiya terlihat berpikir keras "dan ini sebuah kebetulan yang sangat jarang terjadi, aku tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan anak yang bernama sama dengan nama anak pertama mu," lanjut Jiraiya

"Seperti yang ku pikirkan, master Jiraiya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelidiki asal usul anak dari clan Uzumaki itu, ia adalah Magic Warrior pemimpin pasukan elite, seorang Uzumaki tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata, itu terbukti dengan pertarungan melawan 3 kerajaan secara bersamaan walaupun berakhir dengan kekalahan, tapi kekuatan mereka hampir mengimbangi 3 kerajaan tersebut. Jika kita bisa menggali sedikit informasi yang kemungkinan sebagian besar ada anggota Uzumaki yang selamat dari pembantaian 3 kerajaan, aku mengusulkan jika lebih baik kamu bersamanya mencari informasi anggota clan Uzumaki yang menyembunyikan diri dari dunia" kata Minato menjelaskan maksud dari pemikirannya.

"Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan, berhubungan rapat tidak lama lagi. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu saat rapat di mulai, tapi sebelum itu aku harus keluar kerajaan dulu. Informasi Akatsuki sangat berharga" jawab Jiraiya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Minato di ruangan itu sendiri.

"Dengan begini akan aku buat Uzumaki sialan itu turun dari jabatan tersebut, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menjadi pemimpin dari organisasi itu, walaupun kehebatannya dalam kekuatan turunan, ia hanya seorang bawahan disini, menma adalah orang yang akan menjadi pemimpin pasukan itu di bawah kendali ku setelah semua rencana yang telah aku buat selama ini berhasil, dunia akan tunduk berada di bawah kekuasaan aku, khehehe.. Hahahahaha" tawa Minato dengan perasaan senang setelah mengecek tidak ada lagi energi sihir yang berada di dekat ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sebuah lapangan di pinggiran hutan, terlihat 2 orang saling menyerang dan bertahan. Di lihat dari kelincahan mereka dalam memainkan pedang tidak di ragukan dan menunjukkan jika pertarungan 2 orang tersebut bukanlah pertarungan biasa. Saling jual beli serangan di lakukan pria dengan jenggot bercabang dan mata yang tertutup di sebelah kiri. Ledakan, asap, dan percikan listrik hingga membuat beberapa tumbuhan terbakar di sekitar pertarungan mereka.

Blizzt

Trank

Broom

"Bocah sepertimu boleh juga, aku tidak menyangka jika pertarungan kita akan begitu menyenangkan. Tapi sayang sekali, kamu akan segera aku akhiri!" Teriak Jinpachi melesat maju menuju Wolf yang berada di beberapa meter darinya karena menghindari ledakan yang di timbulkan oleh pedang Shibuki.

Melihat lawannya yang semakin mendekatinya, tidak membuat Wolf panik walaupun terlihat jelas jika ia kelelahan. Dengan segera Wolf mengangkat pedang dengan kedua tangan dan sekali ayunan pedangnya secara horizontal, timbul percikan listrik yang mirip dengan laser di sekitar pedang Raijin itu.

"Aku juga akan mengakhiri ini, jadi bersiaplah menuju ke neraka" kata Wolf melesat dengan listrik yang semakin mengalir liar di sekujur pedang Raijin.

Srakttt

Blizzt

Boom

Asap tebal dengan beberapa aliran cahaya listrik terlihat di dalam asap itu, setelah asap yang mulai menipis, memperlihatkan kedua orang itu saling membelakangi. Sebelum tubuh Wolf tumbang terlebih dahulu ke tanah

"Aku menang, arch!" ujar Jinpachi sebelum memuntahkan darah dan tumbang dengan kedua mata memutih dan sekilas tubuhnya sedikit teraliri percikan listrik.

"Cih, aku tidak menyangka jika dia ternyata bisa memberi perlawanan terhadap Jinpachi, kelihatannya aku tidak bisa menyangkal jika mereka adalah sosok pemberani yang bodoh, tidak lebih ke tidak waras" kata Zabuza yang mendekati Wolf memeriksa nadi tangannya sebentar sebelum mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sihir pelayang. "Maaf sobat, kita dulu adalah teman tapi sekarang kita adalah musuh jadi kamu aku tahan" Zabuza mengikat tubuh lemas Jinpachi yang tergeletak pingsan bersama Wolf yang terlebih dahulu jatuh.

"Ughh! Sial, ternyata pemegang pedang Shibuki tidak bisa dianggap remeh, bawa dia ke kamp kolonel" dengan pelahan dan menahan sakit, wolf bangkit dengan memakai pedangnya sebagai tumpuannya untuk berdiri.

"Cih, jangan sombong bocah, kamu berhasil mengalahkannya dengan waktu yang lama. Namun aku mengakui kalian memang tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata, lighting wolf pemegang pedang raijin"

.

.

Di malam sepi dengan langit yang di penuhi berbagai bintang. Malam kelam yang begitu indah di pandang oleh mata, langit gelap yang di penuhi oleh ribuan bintang yang memancarkan cahayanya yang indah.

Srekk..

"Ada apa,?" Tanya sosok bertopeng singa yang terlihat tiduran di lapangan yang berdekatan dengan sungai.

"Tidak ada, hanya tidak menemukanmu di antara semua orang yang berkumpul" jawab sosok bertopeng harimau yang mendekat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Wolf,?" Tanya lion tanpa merubah posisinya

"Wolf sudah baikan, ia hanya kelelahan melawan seorang Witch tingkat Magus." Jawab Tiger datar

"Sangat sulit melawan Witch yang telah memiliki pengalaman dan kekuatan yang tidak bisa di remehkan" ujar Lion

"Hn, boleh aku duduk" izin Tiger di balas anggukan pelan lion "Apa begitu menyenangkan bagimu, tiduran begitu dibandingkan dengan kehangatan dalam tenda yang tersedia untuk kita masing-masing" lanjut tiger sambil menduduki dirinya di samping lion.

"Sangat menyenangkan, alunan musik alami yang merdu di sertai pemandangan indah terhidangkan untuk kita, tentu saja tidak akan pernah aku lewatkan, tiger." Ujar lion memandang tiger sekilas sebelum kembali melihat langit malam

"Aku sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan kemiripan kamu dengan si Snake yang hobi dengan memandangi langit di siang yang cerah, memandangi awan dengan bintang, apa yang membuat kalian begitu tertarik untuk memandangi-nya setiap ada kesempatan" tanya tiger di sela keluhan-nya sambil memandangi lion di samping kiri-nya.

Dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya membiarkan tangan kanannya yang di jadikan bantal, sambil memandangi tangannya yang terangkat seakan-akan dapat mengapai bincang di langit "aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai memandangi langit malam, tapi hatiku yang terasa hampa ini seakan terlihat seperti langit malam yang kelam jika tanpa ribuan bintang yang menyinari. Bisa dikatakan bintang adalah kalian semua, mereka yang muncul hanya di kala hatiku merasa gundah. Aku, Aku ... Aku tidak bisa mengambarkan-nya. Di malam hari hatiku terasa damai, angin sepoi yang menyejukan pikiranku, aliran air yang terdengar begitu menenangkan jiwaku, langit yang begitu indah tuk di pandangi, aku merasa jika aku tidak akan pernah berhenti melakukannya. Alam begitu menakjubkan" jelas lion dengan menatap kosong kearah tangan kirinya yang kini di genggam.

"Begitukah, jikalau itu yang kamu katakan, maka izin kan aku untuk tetap berada di sampingmu" ujar tiger lirih memandangi lion dengan tatapan sendu di balik topeng harimau-nya

"Aku tidak ingin kamu selalu berada di sampingku Tiger, kamu harus mengetahui jika suatu saat nanti, duniamu akan gelap seperti saat ini. Saat itu kamu harus bisa mencari mentari-mu yang akan menyinari dan menghangatkan kamu." Ujar lion bangkit dari tidurannya ke posisi duduk dengan kaki kanan di rentang dan kaki kiri di tekuk.

"Kenapa,?" Suara serak karena menahan tangis di ucapkan tiger.

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi firasatku mengatakan jika suatu saat akan ada orang yang mendampingi-mu, yang akan membuatmu lebih bahagia di bandingkan aku" ucap lion dengan suara lembut.

"T-tapi, k-kenapa tidak kamu, aku menyukai-mu, dengan adanya kamu di sampingku maka aku akan bahagia, selalu dan selalu bahagia" gagap tiger dengan suara yang semakin parau, hatinya sangat sakit, jika di bandingkan di tusuk oleh pedang maka ia lebih memilih sakit di tusuk pedang di bandingkan dengan hati yang sakit di tusuk oleh perkataan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan-mu harapan palsu, kita disini hanya sebagai rekan dan sahabat, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang" kata lion dengan datar dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya, hendak melangkah pergi tapi tangannya di tahan tiger yang terdengar terisak di balik topengnya.

"Se-sedikit s-saja hiks, a-ku mohon, Hiks, sukai aku, jangan tinggali aku seperti kedua orang tuaku" isak tiger memohon

"Maaf, Tiger." Ucap Lion melepaskan genggaman tiger dengan sedikit paksaan karena di genggam sangat kuat seakan takut jika di lepaskan akan kehilangan untuk selamanya "Kegelapan telah merasuki jiwa dan raga-ku, aku tidak akan mampu." Lanjut lion menghilang dengan berubah menjadi transparan hingga lenyap dari sana meninggalkan Tiger yang menangis dalam diam.

Tidak jauh dari Tiger yang menangis, ada sosok yang berdiri diatas puncak pohon "Mikasa" hanya gumanan itu yang di keluarkan sosok itu sambil memandang Mikasa atau tiger yang menangis dengan terduduk lemas seakan tidak memiliki tenaga.

"AKU HIKS, AKAN SELALU, SELALU DAN SELALU MENANTIMU HIKS, WALAUPUN JIWA DAN RAGAKU AKAN HANCUR!" Teriak Tiger memecahkan keheningan malam hari.

"Bodoh" ucap sosok tersebut dan menghilang dari tempatnya mengawasi Tiger dengan di sertai percikan listrik berwarna hitam di sekujur tubuhnya dan sedikit api hitam yang membakar tubuhnya hingga menjadi abu lembap yang terhembus oleh angin malam.

.

.

Tik

Tik Tik

Setetes air demi setetes terus berjatuhan dari langit yang telah berubah mendung dengan hujan yang semakin lebat membasahi semua yang berada di muka bumi.

"Kita harus segera membentuk regu yang akan kita gunakan untuk memerangi Yagura, penyerangan akan di lakukan di malam hari, tapi ingat tidak ada yang boleh membunuh Satupun pasukan yagura, hari ini aku akan meminta captain Haku dan Captain Choujuro untuk memilih pasukan Witch setingkat Wizard dengan menguasai sihir Pembius dan gesit dalam melakukan penyerangan di malam hari. Kolonel Zabuza, Kolonel Ao dan Jenderal Mei, kita akan membentuk 3 kelompok pasukan sihir, dengan Kolonel Zabuza dan Kolonel Ao masing-masing memegang kendali atas 800 Magic Warrior terdiri dari 300 pasukan jarak dekat untuk pengalihan dan 500 untuk serangan jarak menengah dan jauh, Kemudian untuk pasukan dari Jenderal Mei memegang kendali atas 500 pasukan sihir yang terdiri dari 200 pasukan jarak dekat, 250 penyihir jarak menengah dan jauh dan 50 pasukan yang gesit dalam mantra pembius dan bersembunyi sebagai pihak ke tiga yang akan menumbangkan pasukan Yagura. Pastikan jika mereka semua telah membawa minimal 1 gulungan yang di bagikan oleh Eagle. Itu akan membantu mereka dalam meringkus mereka tanpa membunuh. Sihir segel yang telah di buat eagle jangan asal mengunakan karena jika sekali tersegel maka tidak akan dapat terlepas sebelum pemilik atau penciptanya yang melakukan sihir pelepas. Penyerangan akan di lakukan pada tengah malam nanti dengan kalian semua akan di bagi dengan Tiger bersama Kolonel Ao di Sebelah kiri, Snake bersama Kolonel Zabuza di bagian kanan, eagle dan aku bersama Jenderal Mei akan melewati udara menyerbu secara langsung ke dalam Kerajaan menghadapi Yagura. Pastikan memberikan kami ruang untuk memasuki kerajaan, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Lion menjelaskan pembagian posisi penyerangan dan strategi mereka.

"hm, bagaimana dengan posisi kami?" Tanya Choujuro sambil menunjuk dirinya dan haku.

"untuk Captain Choujuro dan Captain Haku, Kalian bisa memimpin 250 pasukan sebagai pihak ketiga yang menyerang dalam peperangan yang akan terjadi, tugas kalian adalah melumpuhkan dengan cepat para pasukan Yagura. Pastikan jika semua pasukan yagura tidak ada satu pun yang mati, dan setelah berhasil melumpuhkan mereka segera menyegel mereka dengan kertas yang telah di salin oleh Eagle, kertas tersebut adalah segel pengekang energi Mana dan melumpuhkan orang yang telah tersegel. Shark kamu bersama dengan Captain Choujuro dan Wolf kamu bersama dengan Captain Haku" Lion memandang Choujuro dan Haku kemudian memandang semua orang " sebagai tambahan, kita akan bergerak dalam waktu 3 jam dari sekarang, pastikan untuk membangunkan dan mempersiapkan pasukan yang telah tertidur, kita akan melakukan pengerakkan pertama sebelum di dahului oleh Yagura yang akan menyerang kita sebelum matahari terbit."

"Baiklah, sangat bagus strategi anda Captain Lion, pemikiran dan pengerakkan anda sangat cepat," puji Ao yang terus melihat Tingkah laku Lion sedari perkataan yang menusuknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"kolonel seharusnya berterima kasih kepada Snake, sebagai seekor ular telah menjadi ciri khasnya untuk membuat kelicikan, bukan begitu Snake?" lion bertanya sambil mengalih memandang Snake yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Anda terlalu memuji Captain, anda adalah pemimpin yang berbakat dan anda seharusnya menerima pujian tersebut" ujar datar Snake

"Hn. Laksanakan sekarang, saya mengundurkan diri dulu Jenderal Mei, Kolonel Ao, Kolonel Zabuza, Captain Choujuro, Captain Haku, dan yang lainnya." Membalikkan badannya dengan sekali gerakkan, lion berjalan keluar dengan tenang membiarkan angin yang kencang yang masuk lewat pintu perkemahan yang mengibarkan kain jubahnya.

"Misterius," guman Haku tanpa menyadari jika suaranya sedikit keras untuk di dengar semua orang.

"apa katamu, Haku" Choujuro terlihat memandangnya dengan pandangan mengoda "jangan bilang padaku jika kamu mulai tertarik dengan Captain Lion" lanjunya mengoda

Terdengan Kolonel Ao dan Jenderal Mei terkekeh geli mendengar godaan Choujuro, berbeda dengan Haku yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan godaan dari Choujuro, wajahnya merah antara kesal dan malu, dan hanya memandang tajam ke arah Choujuro yang menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan. Sedangkan Zabuza hanya diam mematung dengan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa mengindahkan ledekan dan amarah dari Haku yang kesal akan ledekan Choujuro, berbeda dengan pasukan Black Tiger yang lain, setelah kepergian dari Captain mereka, mereka juga memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari rapat yang telah selesai untuk kembali ke kamp yang tersedia untuk mereka, mungkin mereka memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri mereka dan mengumpulkan energi Mana mereka.

.

.

.

BOOMM…

"KITA DI SERANG! KITA DI SERANG!"

"CEPAT HADAPI MEREKA!"

"SSEERRRRAAAAAAAANNNGGGGG!"

BOOMM

SRTTT ~ BOOOMMMM

.

"Snake kepada Captain, Snake kepada Captain, serang mendadak di sisi kanan berhasil, ganti!" seru seorang anggota Black Tiger bertopeng Ular sambil sesekali menghindari serangan dan menyerang musuh

.

.

"Tiger kepada Captain, Tiger kepada Captain, Serangan sisi kiri sukses, Ganti! **[** **ARMULLEGLOBIS]** " Sosok bertopeng Harimau mengarahkan jari terujuknya kepada beberapa musuh di depannya dan menembakkan api yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir kecil di ujung jari terujuknya.

.

"Baiklah Snake, Tiger. Sekarang! Shark! Wolf! Bergerak! Jenderal Mei, Perintah anda untuk menyerang bagian dalam istana bisa di lakukan, Eagle persiapkan mengaktifkan mantara sihir teleport, fokuskan untuk membagi 50 Magic Warrior yang bertugas sebagai pihak ketiga untuk melumpuhkan pasukan kerajaan Water" perintah Lion sambil memberikan info untuk siap menyerbu kedalam istana, karena pasukan Kerajaan Water telah kacau, Pasukan Yagura yang tidak mengetahui jika mereka akan di serang mendadak tentu saja terpecah belah karena tidak ada persiapan.

"HM, AYOOO, KITA MENYERANG YAGURA SIALAN!" Teriak Mei dengan lantang kepada pasukan Magic Warrior yang dibawanya.

"YYYAAAAAAAA!"

"SSEEERRRRAAAAAANNGGG!"

Dengan teriakkan demi teriakan pasukan Magic Warrior yang di pimpin Mei bergerak maju dengan mengendalikan burung raksasa hasil ciptaan Eagle. Peperangan yang semulanya terlihat berat sebelah kini telah imbang, dengan strategi mematikan pasukan bantuan memberikan persenan yang tinggi untuk mengalahkan Pasukan Magic Warrior milik Yagura yang sebelumnya mengungguli.

.

"AYO KITA LUMPUHKAN PASUKAN YAGURA SIALAN ITU, SERAANNGGG!" Teriak Choujuro dengan penuh semangat di ikuti Shark yang menciptakan air seperti Tsunami berukuran kecil yang menghanyutkan sebagian pasukan yagura.

"YANG MEMILIKI SIHIR PETIR, ARAHKAN SIHIR KALIAN KE AIR TERSEBUT DAN JANGAN SAMPAI TERKENA AIR!" perintah Shark dengan lantang sambil mempertahankan lingkaran sihir yang terus mengeluarkan air dalam jumlah yang banyak di atas langit tidak jauh dari mereka

" **[** **VOLTAGELECTRI SUMAIACTA]"** Teriak sejumlah orang merapalkan mantra petir dan melontarkan listrik yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir ke arah air yang menyentrum sebagian besar musuh yang masih terbenam air.

"kerja Bagus Shark" Seru Tiger kembali menembakkan api dari ujung jarinya untuk melumpuhkan musuh yang masih tersisa separuh karena terbantai separuh oleh Shark yang mengeluarkan tsunami kecilnya.

.

.

BRAAKKK

"SIAL! Keparat itu, beraninya bermain curang, mari kita lihat siapa yang akan mengalahkan siapa, sekarang kamu telah masuk ke sarang-ku, akan ku pastikan kamu mati hari ini. Persiapkan Pasukan Khusus kita akan membalas mereka!" perintah Yagura penuh murka dengan wajah yang terus memandang keluar jendela membiarkan Istana Kerajaan Water membiarkan singgasananya tergeletak di lantai akibat tendangannya.

Mendengar perintah dari pemimpinnya segera Pasukan Khusus tersebut pergi mengumpulkan rekan-rekannya secepat yang di bisa atau dia akan di bunuh oleh Lord Kerajaan Water yang terlihat sangat marah.

.

"YAGURA MENYERAHLAH SEKARANG, PASUKANMU TELAH KAMI LUMPUHKAN" Teriak Mei yang berada di atas burung ciptaan Sai berhenti mendekati Yagura yang 10 meter di hadapannya, tepat berdiri di loteng istana yang melihat pasukannya yang bertempur dengan pasukan yang di pimpin Mei.

"PELACUR SEPERTIMU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENYERAH PADA LORD YAGURA, KALIAN SEMUA AKAN DI AMPUNI BAGI YANG PEREMPUAN DAN MENJADI PEMUAS SEMUA PASUKAN MAGIC WARRIOR, MENYERAHLAH SEBELUM AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN" dengan penuh angkuh dan percaya diri yang tinggi Yagura memandang remeh teman masa kecilnya itu.

"CIH, **[SHOTTRORENSI PLANTIOLABULL]** " dengan menghirup udara secukupnya dan sedikit mengembungkan dadanya, kemudian dengan cepat menembakan bola-bola lava berdiameter 5cm dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak dari lingkaran sihir sedang di dekat mulutnya.

Melihat serangan yang dilakukan oleh Mei dengan segera yagura juga menciptakan lingkaran sihirnya.

" **[Magicertipre Aquspecumbra]** , keluar"

Setelah mengucapkan mantranya dengan tangan kanan yang semua terulur kedepan di tarik kebelakang membuat lingkaran sihir yang menyerupai cermin itu ikut tertarik kebelakang mengeluarkan bola-bola lava dalam jumlah yang sama yang di keluarkan Mei.

Melihat sihirnya yang di hentikan dengan mudah oleh Yagura hanya membuat Mei semakin marah dan menatap dengan murka terhadap Yagura yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tatapan yang merendahkan dari Yagura membuat Mei semakin ingin menghabisi Yagura tanpa memperdulikan jika dia sedang di kendalikan atau tidak, dengan segera Mei ingin bergerak maju menyerang Yagura tapi terhentikan oleh aksi Lion yang mendadak berdiri di 5 meter di loteng tempat Yagura berdiri.

"pergilah jenderal, kura-kura ini biarkan saya yang mengurusnya" dengan tenang tanpa bergerak Lion memandang Yagura yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak, aku yang akan mengalahkan Yagura" seru Mei dengan keras kepala dan mencoba kembali untuk menyerang.

"Jenderal, anda memilih untuk mengalah dan menang atau kalah dan menyesal karena pasukan anda membutuhkan seorang yang memberikan komando untuk penyerangan ini" ucap Lion kini menoleh menatap Mei menghiraukan Yagura yang sedari tadi bertanya tentang dirinya dan kemunculannya.

"Ugh. Sial.. Baiklah" setelah mempertimbangkan perkataan Lion, Mei segera mengotrol burung tintanya menuju pasukannya dan memimpin penyerangan kembali.

"Oh ya, sampai mana kita tadi?" Tanya lion setelah melihat kepergian Mei, dan dengan santainya dia menanyakan pertanyaan tidak penting terhadap Yagura yang kesal karena sedari tadi perkataan serta pertanyaannya tidak pernah di tanggapi oleh musuh di depannya.

"aku men-"

"Ah ya, kamu yang berada di sana" seru Lion tanpa merasa bersalah telah memotong perkataan Lord Yondaime Kerajaan Water.

"Grr.. HOI KAMU TERNYATA PUNYA NYALI UNTUK MEMOTONG UCAPAN LORD YAGURA YANG TERHORM-"

"Bukan kamu bodoh. Tapi kamu?" perkataan Yagura yang penuh dengan keangkuhan dan kebanggaan kembali terpotong oleh naruto dengan seenaknya dia menuju-nuju kearah Yagura.

"Aku?" dan dengan bodohnya Yagura bertanya sambil melongo tidak mengerti.

"Ah kamu mainan bodoh, bukan kamu. tapi tuanmu."

"APA KAMU BILANG, KAMU TUH YANG BODOH DASAR BAJINGAN BERTOPENG"

"Keluarlah, tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, aku sudah mengetahui kamu" dengan penuh penekanan di setiap perkataannya, Lion memandang Yagura yang kini berwajah tanpa ekspresi apapun dan mata yang penuh dengan kekosongan.

Syuuuutt.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Aku sunguh tidak tahu jika ada penyihir yang mampu untuk mengetahui diriku sejauh ini, Captain Lion atau harus ku panggil Namikaze Naruto si anak buangan dari Lord Yondaime" ucap sosok berjubah dengan topeng pusaran aneh dengan kedua mata yang memiliki corak berbeda, berwarna merah dan ungu, pandangan dari sosok tersebut penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi terhadap Lion atau Naruto yang tetap berdiri dengan tenang.

"…"

"kamu sangat hebat, bagaimana jika kamu bergabung di organisasiku dan menjadi tangan kananku, aku sangat yakin jika dengan berkerjasamanya kita, dunia yang penuh dengan penderitaan ini akan berakhir" kembali sosok itu mengeluarkan suara dan kali ini menawarkan posisi untuk organisasinya.

"Akatsuki," hanya gumanan yang di keluarkan Lion atau Naruto.

"Hm" hanya anggukan yang di berikan sosok bertopeng itu.

Pandangan Naruto kini dari atas kebawah meneliti dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki sosok misterius itu, posisi siaga masih tidak di lepaskannya walaupun dalam posisi berdiri santai. "Sepertinya organisasi-mu tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar jika aku tidak bergabung denganmu, maka aku akan menjadi batu sandungan bagimu, bukan begitu ketua Akatsuki. Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya dalam mimpimu itu, lebih baik kamu kembali ke tempat tidurmu dan tidur." Kata Lion dengan nada mengejek yang di sertai perintah.

"sudah aku bayangkan jika kamu akan menolak tawaranku, maka sekarang adalah akhir dari hidupmu." Ucap ketua Akatsuki mengambil posisi menyerang tapi di dahului oleh lemparan pisau dari Naruto.

Pedang yang terlontar dengan cepat kearah kepala ketua Akatsuki itu, sehingga tidak akan sempat untuk membuat sang ketua dari Akatsuki itu menghindarinya.

Zrazzss

.

.

END

.

.

Keterangan Sihir

Armulleglobis : menembakkan peluru api dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk melumpuhkan tapi tidak mematikan. Rank C

Voltagelectri Sumaiacta : lontaran listrik bertegangan sedang dan mampu melumpuhkan sebentara orang yang mengenainya, dengan tegangan listrik 5.000 watt. Rank B

Shottrorensi Igsneslumtitudo : semburan Lava. Rank S

Magicertipre Aquspecumbra : Cermin penganda , mampu mengeluarkan apa yang terlihat dari cermin tersebut. Rank A.

.

.

Salam Kaito Shiratori

.

Thanks For Reading

.

PS : Hi Reader, di fic ini diketahui jika jiraiya akan menjalankan takdirnya untuk mencari 7 penguasa sebelum kematiaannya tiba di bunuh salah satu muridnya, apakah jiraiya bisa ke 7 penguasa tersebut, dan bagaimana hubungan mikasa dengan naruto sang captain lion seterusnya, setelah naruto menolak secara mentah-mentah akan kehadiran mikasa yang akan memasuki kehidupannya lebih jauh, ayok saksikan dan baca terus fic saya ini, bye.. bye.. ^^

.

See You Next Chapter

.

Di

.

* * *

 **Naruto & The Magical World**


	5. kemenangan Rebellion

**Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai aib bagi kerajaannya kini telah kembali sebagai sosok malaikat kematian bagi para musuhnya. Seorang penyihir paling misterius akan kemampuan dan juga sosoknya turut membantunya. Di lain sisi salah satu dari Legend Sage mencari 7 kekuasaan penentu masa depan. Apakah naruto termasuk dalam pencarian 7 kuasa misteri dunia sihir, saksikan di Naruto & The Magical World.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto© Naruto**

 **Hajime Isayama © Attack on Titan**

 **Kaito Shiratori © Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, kurang jelas, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kelamaan, Strong/Naru, Gray/Naru, Alive/MinaKushi, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **Chapter III**

 **Kemenangan Rebellion, Rahasia yang terbongkar, apa tujuanmu Uzumaki Naruto?**

.

.

.

Syuuuutt

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Menakjubkan, sungguh menakjubkan, aku tidak tau dari mana kamu mengetahui diriku, captain lion? Oh bukan lebih tepatnya **Namikaze Naruto si anak buangan** " ujar sosok berjubah dengan topeng pusaran aneh dan memiliki sepasang mata yang berbeda warna, pandangan dari sosok bertopeng tersebut penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi terhadap Lion atau Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandangi pemimpin akatsuki itu penuh rasa wawas walaupun masih berdiri dengan santai tanpa terprovokasi oleh perkataan pemimpin akatsuki.

"Namikaze Naruto, bergabunglah di organisasiku dan kamu akan menjadi tangan kananku, dengan adanya kamu, kita akan mampu membuat dunia yang menyedihkan ini menjadi lebih baik lagi, bahkan jika kamu ingin menjadi penguasa dunia ini." Tawar Pemimpin Akatsuki itu dengan sedikit mengiming-imingkan sebuah kekuasaan.

"Bergabung di Akatsuki," hanya gumanan yang di keluarkan Lion atau Naruto.

"Hm" hanya anggukan yang di berikan sosok bertopeng itu.

Pandangan Naruto kini dari atas kebawah meneliti dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki sosok misterius itu, sikap siaga masih tidak di lepaskannya walaupun dalam posisi berdiri santai. "Sepertinya organisasi-mu tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar jika aku tidak bergabung denganmu, bukan begitu ketua Akatsuki. Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya dalam mimpimu itu, lebih baik kamu kembali ke tempat tidurmu dan tidur." Kata Lion dengan nada mengejek yang di sertai perintah.

"Sesuai perkiraanku, ini adalah pernolakan keduamu, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini, bocah." Dengan segara ketua Akatsuki mengambil posisi menyerang namun usahanya terlambat oleh tindakan Naruto yang lebih cepat melakukan tindakan dengan melemparkan pedang ke arah sang ketua Akatsuki.

Zrazzss

Seperempat pedang yang telah dialiri energi mana tertanam di dalam tembok belakang ketua akatsuki yang dengan kehebatannya berpindah dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Menakjubkan, seranganmu sangat mematikan jika aku tidak berhasil lolos dengan kekuatan teleportku, tidak salah jika kamu mendapatkan gelar captain di dalam pasukan Black tiger" dengan nada riang ketua Akatsuki menepuk tangannya beberapa kali setelah berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto dengan berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

"Aku menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian, tapi sayangnya aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya dari seorang kriminal sepertimu. Sekarang bersiaplah, **[** **Leois Eruuerba** **]** " naruto dengan segera mengempalkan kedua tangannya kemudian disusun diantara mulutnya memanjang dan mengeluarkan api yang memanjang melewati lingkaran sihir berwarna hitam yang kemudian api tersebut membentuk menjadi seekor singa api yang bersiap menerkam sang ketua Akatsuki.

" **[Magicertipre Aquspecumbra]"**

"Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, dengan adanya pion terkuatku, hahahahahahahaha" sosok bertopeng tertawa senang melihat singa api yang di semburkan Naruto bertabrakan dengan singa api kopian dari sihir Yagura.

"Coba saja, **[** **Phoeignis** **]** , **[** **Armulleglobis** **], [** **Leois Imperatoris Eruuerba** **]** " secara beruntun Naruto menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan sejumlah burung yang terbang mengarah ke arah yagura disusul singa api yang berlari dengan kencang menuju sosok bertopeng bersiap menerkam sosok itu dan menembakan beberapa peluru api kearah yagura yang belum sempat menghindar. Alhasil membuat yagura terkena tembakan api di sekujur tubuhnya karena banyak serangan yang dihindarinya membuat dia lengah dan terkena beberapa tembakan peluru api di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kamu harus mengetahui jika apiku bukan api biasa, apiku dapat membakar sihir apapun yang berada di tubuh seseorang, mengesankan bukan. Sekarang pionmu telah lepas dari ilusimu. Aku telah menembakan beberapa titik yang membuat aliran mana terhambat dan membakar secara cepat energi mana yagura"

"Sial" geram ketua Akatsuki dengan kesal sebelum akhirnya ketawa sinis dan terbahak-bahak "hehehe.. HAHAHAHAHA... Tapi biar bagaimanapun kamu tidak akan mampu melawanku, aku sudah mengetahui dengan jelas semua kekuatanmu, kelemahanmu hanya terletak pada Energimu yang mudah terkuras. Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan aku semudah itu."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar ejekan yang disertai tawa keras dari sang ketua Akatsuki, dengan tenang mengambil posisi santai dan melepaskan posisi siaganya, matanya memandangi sosok bertopeng itu dengan penuh perhitungan. Naruto sangat yakin dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang tidak lebih dari 10% hingga 17% dia mampu untuk mengalahkan sosok di depannya dan selebihnya adalah kalah dan mati dengan konyol. Tentu saja itu tidak mencerminkan dirinya sebagai ketua dalam tim ini, dia hanya mampu jika memanggil sosok lainnya untuk mengalahkan musuh di depannya. Tapi jika salah mengambil tindakan maka dirinya yang akan terancam bahaya, biar bagaimanapun sosok yang lain itu termasuk juga seorang kriminal tingkat tinggi, termasuk dalam class kriminal level S. Mengamati sekelilingnya yang sedikit jauh darinya terdapat beberapa magic Warrior yang sedang adu sihir mereka, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk menang jika ingin mengalahkannya. Kekuatan besar memang memiliki tingkat resiko yang besar pula. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kertas sihir dengan corak pusaran yang membentuk Pentagram 5 sisi lancip.

" **The darkness is herself and herself is the darkness, the king of the death, with this power of dark magic, i call you from the realm of death itself,** **Keluarlah Overlord!** " sebuah mantra dengan bahasa aneh dirapal Naruto sebelum dari kartu sihirnya mengeluarkan pancaran cahaya yang sedikit redup sebelum padam.

" **Ada apa kamu memanggilku, Lion** **sang kaisar singa api** " Terlihat sebuah bayangan yang melesat dari lingkaran sihir itu menuju ke atap bangunan tempat mereka berdiri, aura yang di keluarkan sosok misterius itu sangat kelam sekaligus mengerikan.

"Overlord, aku ingin kamu mengalahkan orang itu" balas Lion menoleh keatas dimana sosok itu duduk memandangi-nya, dengan mata merah terang di balik kegelapan jubahnya, hanya sepasang mata yang terlihat tanpa ada wajah yang terlihat.

"Hm? Tikus kecil? Alasan apa yang harus membuatku untuk menari bersama tikus kecil itu" sosok misterius yang di panggil Overlord hanya menatap tajam sekilas sosok pemimpin Akatsuki dan kembali menoleh menatap lion

"Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?"

"Orang yang di kendalikannya, kamu bisa mendapatkannya, salah satu dari 9 bijuu Slayer, yang mendapatkan julukan sebagai god of water" ujar lion telah melepaskan posisi siaganya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Menarik, harga yang setimpal untuk memanggilku, aku terima" Overlord terlihat sangat senang sambil mengamati imbalannya itu.

"Sungguh mencengangkan, tidak aku perkirakan kamu memiliki kontrak untuk kerjasama dengan Overlord, sosok misterius yang mengemparkan dunia 5 tahun lalu. Informasi yang aku dengar ternyata bukan bualan semata, dimana kontrak kerja sama hanya dimiliki oleh 10 orang yang ada didunia ini. Sangat tidak terpikir oleh ku jika salah satunya adalah kamu, captain lion" ucap ketua Akatsuki yang awalnya kaget melihat kemunculan Overlord, tapi dengan pengalamannya dia berhasil menguasai dirinya untuk bisa bersikap tenang.

Overlord adalah seorang kriminal dunia sihir, semua orang sangat mengenal sosoknya yang berdarah dingin, informasi yang di diketahuinya sangatlah sedikit apalagi 10 orang yang mendapatkan kontrak kerjasama dari nya. 10 orang itu tidak diketahui siapa mereka, menurut rumor orang yang mendapatkan kontrak kerjasama nya dapat meminta Overlord melakukan apa saja permintaannya dengan imbalan yang mampu membuat dirinya senang, jika tidak maka nyawa adalah taruhan karena telah memanggilnya keluar.

Sekarang Overlord hanya meneliti imbalannya itu seakan mengecek jika ada lecet dari imbalannya, dia tentunya tidak suka jika ada kelecetan ataupun kerusakan dari imbalannya dan mempertimbangkan apa imbalannya itu dapat memuaskan dirinya yang haus akan kekuatan dan pengetahuan.

" **Lion, imbalannya telah** **sedikit** **kadaluarsa, sosok pengendaliannya telah mati, tapi berhubungan jika dia adalah bijuu Slayer yang merupakan** **pengguna** **sihir kuno. Untuk kali ini aku terima** **, walaupun sedikit aura dari mahluk ekor tiga itu, kuharap masih sempat untuk menyerap aura itu** " dengan suara berat Overlord menyampaikan protesnya walaupun tetap menerima imbalannya itu.

"Hahahaha, aku sangat ingin mencoba kekuatanmu Overlord, apa kekuatanmu seperti yang telah aku dengar bahwa kamu sosok yang kuat"

Dengan cepat ketua Akatsuki itu melesat menuju Overlord yang dengan Santai-nya mengangkat tangannya menahan tendangan-tendangan beruntun, kemudian jongkok menhindari tendangan horizontal yang di layangkan pemimpin Akatsuki itu. Adu pukul dengan kecepatan tinggi terlihat dari pertarungan kedua orang bertopeng itu, saling memberi serangan tanpa ada yang mau mengalah.

"Mengagumkan, mari kita lihat apa yang bisa kamu lakukan, **[** **Trubierb De Vorago** **]** " melompat beberapa meter dari Overlord, sang ketua Akatsuki merapalkan mantranya dengan cepat dan meluncurkan api kearah Overlord yang sepeti tidak ada niat untuk pertarungan ini.

" **[** **Recensriberium** **]** " hanya mengumankan 1 mantra secara misterius terjangan api yang tinggal beberapa senti menghilang tanpa jejak dari hadapan Overlord.

" **Baiklah, saatnya serius** " guman Overlord dengan nada yang terdengar semakin mengerikan, menghilang dari posisinya berdiri dan secara tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sosok bertopeng.

Bruak

Sff~

Brak-Brak

Bruak

Sang ketua Akatsuki yang kaget dengan kecepatan musuhnya tidak menghindar maupun untuk menahan serangan dadakan dan membuat tubuhnya terhempas kedepan oleh tendangan dari Overlord yang kembali menghilang dan memukul 2 kali dada sosok bertopeng sebelum kembali melayangkan tendangannya ke atas menendang dagu sosok bertopeng.

BRAKK!

SYUUTFF

BROOM

Setelah melayang cukup tinggi tubuh, Overlord kembali muncul di ketinggian dan menendang perut ketua Akatsuki dengan tumit kakinya dengan sekuat tenang, tendangan tersebut membuat pemimpin Akatsuki melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah bawah dan menghancurkan loteng dari kastil kerajaan water, terlihat di beberapa bagian dari bangunan tersebut ikut runtuh menimpa tempat jatuhnya sang ketua akatsuki.

Sssshhhhhh~

Setelah beberapa saat debu yang bertebangan menipis, Terlihat sebagian tubuh ketua akatsuki tertimpa oleh bangunan yang runtuh.

"Huk uhuk uhuk, grr. Kau akan ku balas nanti Overlord!" Dengan cepat sosok bertopeng menghilang dari tempatnya dengan mengunakan sihir teleportnya.

" **Sungguh mengagumkan, dia berhasil selamat dari pukulanku dan sekarang melarikan diri, kali ini akan aku biarkan, tetapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya.** **Lion sang kaisar singa api** **, misi yang telah kamu berikan** **telah** **berhasil, sekarang aku** **akan membawa imbalanku itu, senang berbisnis denganmu, aku sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan misi-mu lagi, sampai jumpa!** " ucap Overlord dengan menembakan sihir berwarna hitam kearah yagura yang membakar habis tubuhnya, kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak dengan cepat.

"Hufff, ini akan segera berakhir, waktunya mengumumkan keberhasilan, **[** **Reusgitor Princero** **]** , **GROOARRRHH!** " dengan gontai Naruto berjalan menuju pingiran loteng tempat ia berdiri sebelum membuat lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan aura hitam gelap berbentuk kepala seekor singa yang mengaum dengan keras menciptakan angin dasyat yang meluncur ke atas langit, dan kemudian meledak.

Semua prajurit yang perang terhenti oleh aksi dari ledakan angin kencang yang mendorong mereka.

"PASUKAN KERAJAAN WATER, KALIAN TELAH KALAH, LORD KALIAN YAGURA TELAH KAMI KALAHKAN, BUANG SEGALA SENJATA KALIAN DAN MENYERAH ATAU KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MATI KARENA MENENTANG"

Dari langit terdengar suara menggelegar yang memberitahukan kepada semua orang jika pasukan rebellion telah menang, dengan sebuah sinar bagaikan proyektor yang menampilkan yagura terbakar oleh api hitam hingga lenyap yang merupakan ciri khas Overlord setelah selesai melaksanakan misinya.

Satu persatu pasukan Water yang masih menyerah meletakkan senjata mereka dan mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, mereka sangat syok melihat pemimpin mereka terbakar hingga habis oleh sosok yang sangat mereka takuti sang malaikat pembunuh Overlord.

Sebaliknya pasukan Rebellion sangat bahagia, sorakan demi sorakan yang di sertai teriakan kemenang terdengar di segala penjuru pasukan Rebellion yang tersisa, mereka menangis bahagia yang di sertai dengan duka akan perjuangan beberapa rekan mereka yang telah gugur di medan perang saudara itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Overlord dan Black Tiger, tanpa kalian mungkin kemenangan ini tidak akan dapatkan, tidak pernah aku sadari ternyata selain Yagura, captain lion juga memiliki kartu sihir dari Overlord" dengan mengalir air mata kebahagian, mei terumi melihat mayat Yagura yang terbakar habis dan menghilangnya gambar di langit itu.

.

.

"Heh, tidak ku sangka ternyata mereka kuat, dan mampu memanggil sosok mengerikan itu, aku telah meremehkan mereka" seru Zabuza dengan sinis walaupun tidak menghilangkan jika raut wajahnya menampilkan senyum bahagia.

.

.

"Captain Lion. Siapakah sosokmu sebenarnya, sehingga mampu mendapatkan 1 kontrak pekerja sama dengan sosok mengerikan itu" pikir Ao memikirkan setiap perkataan Captain Lion sewaktu mereka berkumpul berdiskusi di dalam Camp, sebelum akhirnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan " KITA, MENANGGG!"

"YEAHHH, HIDUP KOLONEL AO, HIDUP JENDERAL MEI, HIDUP BLACK TIGER!"

Teriak penuh semangat oleh para pasukan Rebellion mengikuti teriakan kemenangan Ao.

.

.

.

~Ilusi dimensi ingatan off~

.

"Ternyata begitu, jadi kamu menggunakan kartu kontrakmu sebagai kartu As, dengan imbalan yang cocok akan membuat Overlord menyetujuinya, aku tidak dapat membayangkan jika kamu bisa mendapatkan kertas kontrak kerja itu, bisakah kamu menjelaskannya, Naruto?" tanya Hiruzen setelah melihat dunia ilusi yang menampilkan cara pasukan Black Tiger pemula ini mengalahkan pasukan Yagura dan membawakan keberhasilan perang bagi Rebellion dari perang saudara di Kerajaan Water, sungguh tidak ada yang dapat menduga jika misi tingkat SS itu dapat mereka selesaikan dengan bantuan dari sosok yang mengemparkan dunia, terlebih yang mendapatkannya adalah seorang Captain dari Tim elit tersebut.

"saya mendapatkan kertas kontrak kerjasama dari sosok menggerikan itu ketika saya mencari tanaman obat di hutan kematian sebelah timur dan pada saat itu ia sedang terluka parah dan membutuhkan tanaman obat yang kebetulan berada di tangan saya, setelah kami saling tawar-menawar akhirnya saya berhasil mendapat kontrak kerjasama dengan-nya dengan mengancamnya akan membuat dia di tangkap oleh pasukan Kerajaan Fire, karena dia berada di kawasan kerajaan Fire dan sedang terluka parah juga tidak lagi memiliki energi sihir yang cukup, itu akan memudahkan ku untuk memanggil pasukan Khusus yang sering berpatroli di sekitar hutan kematian untuk menangkapnya, awalnya sangat sulit untuk memanggilnya karena dia mengancam akan membunuhku jika dia di panggil dengan imbalan yang tidak cukup, namun pada saat ini adalah kesempatan langka untuk memanggilnya. Ternyata firasatku benar, mengatakan jika dia akan berguna suatu saat nanti bagi kerajaan kita." Jelas Naruto sedikit kepanjangan, hanya anggukan yang di dapatkannya.

"baiklah, terima kasih telah menjelaskan, kalian bisa kembali, hari telah larut, kalian bisa menginap di sini jika kalian ingin" tawar Hiruzen tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari seseorang berjalan menghampiri naruto yang melihat kebawah kerajaan dalam suasana yang sepi dari atas bukit monumen para Lord pendahulu hingga sekarang.

"Tidak tidur naruto?" Tanya orang yang mendekati Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Shikamaru.

Kemudian berhenti di samping naruto ikut memandang perumahan perumahan dan Kastil di tengah kerajaan yang gelap karena semua orang sudah tidur, lalu memandang ke arah langit melihat awan yang mulai menutupi sinar bulan purnama.

"Ada apa mengikutiku, Shikamaru?" balas naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah sahabat karibnya yang selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya, walaupun dia sendiri mengetahui itu namun dia tetap mendiamkannya, karena dia sangat tahu jika temannya ini akan bermain sedikit teka-teki dengannya dan akhirnya akan mencari tahu dengan sendiri.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang akan kamu rencanakan tapi aku sangat yakin jika kamu mempunyai sebuah tujuan yang merepotkan" Shikamaru menoleh melihat naruto yang menatap datar kedepan kerajaan lebih tepatnya ke arah kastil kerajaan Fire tempat keluarganya tinggal.

"Shikamaru, kamu tahu jika aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, namun aku memiliki sebuah permohonan padamu, sebagai permohonan terakhir bagiku untuk kamu, Choji dan Kiba, lindungi kakek Hiruzen dan Mikasa Uchiha, aku sangat yakin jika Danzo memiliki maksud tersembunyi dari mengajar kita, pria tua licik itu.. merencanakan sesuatu" dengan ekspresi serius naruto menatap shikamaru dengan mata sipit yang melotot penuh keterkejutan.

"APA! Bagaimana mungkin, maksudmu Danzo.."

"Hanya firasatku mengatakan kalau Danzo memiliki maksud tersembunyi, selama ini gerak geriknya seakan-akan tidak terjadi hal apapun. Tapi gerak geriknya tidak akan dapat lepas dari pandanganku yang telah merasakan kepedihan ini, Danzo merencanakan sebuah tujuan yang akan terwujud beberapa tahun lagi, apa kamu pernah berpikir jika Danzo dengan semudah itu menerima tawaran kakek Hiruzen. Dari dulu mereka berdua tidak memiliki pandangan yang tidak cocok sekarang malah berkerja sama, bukankah itu sangatlah aneh, walaupun mereka mengatakan untuk mendirikan Pasukan Elit dulu kepada semua orang dan mengumumkannya pada publik beberapa hari dari sekarang. Aku tidak menyukai pandangan Danzo yang terlalu ambisius dan kakek Hiruzen yang lemah, keduanya memiliki tekad untuk mempertahankan ego mereka, cepat atau lambat sisi asli Danzo akan terlihat, Cih. Sial. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti tentang ini semua" jelas Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya seakan-akan jika langit malam itu bisa memberitahukan jawaban dari semua ini.

Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang masih mengolah informasi yang di terimanya, semua ini sangatlah mendadak. Apalagi jika mengatakan orang yang menjadi master mereka selama beberapa tahun ini memiliki maksud tersembunyi yang akan berbahaya bagi kelompok mereka, ini semua sangat tidak masuk akal, kenapa seorang yang membantu mereka akan kembali menyerang mereka. Berbagai pertanyaan terus terlintas di pikiran shikamaru, sehingga membuatnya mengeluh dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Sudah saatnya aku melakukan rencanaku Shikamaru, pastikan kamu mengingat apa yang telahku sampaikan" ujar Naruto menghilang dengan cara memudar secara pelahan-lahan.

"NARUTO, TUNGGUU.."

Belum selesai Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya, secara mendadak Naruto muncul di belakang Shikamaru dan menusukkan sebuah pedang pada jantung shikamaru melewati punggung hingga menebus keluar memperlihatkan darah yang melekat dan mengalir turun dari ujung pedang tanto yang sering mereka gunakan untuk menyerang musuh.

"NARUto, kenapa!?" Seru Shikamaru melirik naruto, pandangan tidak percaya terlihat dengan jelas di mukanya, Ekspresi seorang yang terhianati temannya, ekspresi marah, sakit, sekaligus penuh keterkejutan dan tidak percaya.

"Shikamaru, *******************" Setelah membisik di telinga Shikamaru, dengan kasar naruto mencabut dan menendang Shikamaru hingga tergeletak di samping dan kembali memudar dan hilang di angin malam yang bertiup dengan kencang di sertai gemuruh yang menandakan jika hujan akan turun.

"Na.. ru..to.. ooh.." setelah berguman nama sahabatnya akhirnya pandangan shikamaru pun buram, sebelum dia benar-benar memasuki dunia lain sayup sayup dia mendengar ada sebuah suara yang memanggil-manggilnya hingga akhirnya dia merasakan sebuah sensasi yang hanya orang pernah mengalaminya aja yang tau (benarkan, author tidak pernah mengalaminya jadi maklum saja ^^).

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

(JUST KIDDING ^^)

.

.

"Akhirnya kamu menampakan sisi aslimu, Mikasa. Aku tidak mengetahui kenapa kamu menyukai orang seperti itu, pria brengsek itu." Tidak jauh dari Shikamaru yang tergeletak terlihat seorang dengan pakaian bertudung dengan topeng polos yang hanya menutupi daerah sekitar matanya saja, dengan sekali sentakan sosok itu melesat kearah Shikamaru dengan kilatan listrik di sertai kobaran api. "Bertahanlah."

Tanah tempatnya berpijak terlihat sedikit layu dengan beberapa rumput di sekitar retakan itu terpotong dan terbakar.

.

.

"Naruto, apakah itu kamu nak, kemana kamu pergi, jika kamu benar-benar masih hidup, dimanakah kamu akan berada?" pikir Jiraiya sedih sambil memandangi sebuah nisan berukiran Namikaze Naruto di tambah sebuah foto kecil naruto yang sedang tersenyum polos dengan ceria.

Pluk

Kemudian jiraiya meletakan beberapa tangkai bunga putih di tempat yang telah tersedia, setelah itu dia menduduki dirinya di atas tanah tanpa perduli hal yang dilakukannya akan mengotori pakaian bangsawannya.

"Kau tahu, pada saat kamu membuatku marah dengan keisenganmu, itu sangat menyebalkan kau tau, aku sangat marah pada saat itu, kamu dengan sengaja mengotori bukuku yang telahku tulis dan membuatku terpaksa menulis ulang lagi, dan kamu juga mencoreti mukaku dengan tinta tinta hingga membuat wajah tampanku ini terlihat sangat jelek, naruto" kata Jiraiya yang memandang kosong pada nisan Namikaze Naruto "Namun biarpun begitu, kamu telah membuatku ketawa dengan bahagia, saat kamu mengambar seekor ayam dan kucing, kemudian menunjukkan padaku dengan wajah polos nan ceria, kamu mengatakan jika suatu saat nanti kamu akan menjadi seperti kedua binatang itu,

-Flashback-

"LIHAT INI, LIHAT APA YANG TELAHKU GAMBAL, AKU AKAN TUMBUH BESAR DAN MENJADI SEPELTI KEDUA BINATANG INI" teriak seorang anak berambut maroon dengan ceria sambil memperlihatkan apa yang tergambar di kertas kepada seorang pria berpakaian bangsawan dengan rambut putihnya menjuntai melewati punggungnya.

"Hei Bocah, apa yang kamu gambar itu, apa itu ayam dan kucing?" tanya pria itu

"UUUUUUHHH.. ini bulung ponik dan halimau, aku akan menjadi sepelti bulung ponik yang gagah dan halimau yang galang, tidak sepelti kakek jilatya yang bodoh, blekk" protes anak itu mengenai komentar yang di berikan pria bangsawan yang di panggil jilatya atau jiraiya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek

"Apa kau bilang, panggil aku dengan benar dulu dasar bocah tengik, kemari kau" marah Jiraiya sambil mengejar Namikaze Naruto kecil yang lari menghindari kejaran dengan tertawak terbahak-bahak dan terus menerus mengejek Jilatya bodoh, jilatya bodoh.

-End Flashback-

Saat itu sangat menyenangkan, masa yang sangat indah bukan" ingatan demi ingatan mengenai naruto terus terintas di pikiran Jiraiya, memperlihatkan masa-masa dulu yang penuh canda tawa itu, dan seorang bocah bersurai maroon yang suka sekali menjailinya dan menganggunya.

"Hahahahahahahahisk, hiks naruto.."

Dengan keras Jiraiya tertawa yang semakin lama menjadi sebuah isakan. Seorang Jiraiya salah satu dari legenda 3 penyihir tangguh kerajaan Fire menangis, hal yang tidak pernah terjadi lagi setelah kematian orang tuanya kini kembali.

"Kenapa hiks naruto?"

"kenapa kamu harus meninggalkanku dan pergi secepat itu. Bukankah kau telah berjanji akan menungguku pulang, dan akan menunjukkan kepadaku kehebatanmu seperti burung Phoenix dan keganasan yang seperti seekor harimau yang mencari mangsanya, hiks hiks"

Jiraiya terus menceritakan masa lalunya saat berpisah dengannya, cerita saat-saat perjalannya ke berbagai tempat yang menyenangkan, bertemu beberapa penyihir jahat dan melawannya dengan gagah berani.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah bola kristal sihir sebesar bola takraw yang memancarkan cahaya terletak di atas meja ruang tersebut.

"Jiraiya" guman Hiruzen dengan pandangan sendu melihat muridnya yang menangis dengan keras di kuburan sepi itu tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang menguyurnya menutupi air matanya yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya yang sedikit membengkak dan memerah.

.

.

"Setelah ini. Apa yang akan kamu rencanakan, Naruto. khekhekhe"

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

Balasan Review / Pesan untuk Reader

Semoga Mikasa gak akan menyerah untuk dapat meluluhkan hati sang captain karena itu akan menjadi salah satu sisi yang menarik dari fic ini selain dari persahabatan dan pertarungannya.

Ditunggu aksi Mikasa Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki.

Buat cerita naruto vs menma di ujian magic

Yang sabar mikasa-chan, dan jangan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Naru

Mohon jangan ada romance, cukup fokusnya ke adventure sama friendship aja

Mungkin lebih baik ntar buat hiruzen dan danzo mati karena minato terus Minato mengkambing hitamkan Black Tiger sehingga membuat Black Tiger terpaksa pertarung, setelah itu mereka ke luar dari kerajaan. terus untuk Naruto Mikasa gara" di tolak, malah Mikasa semakin kuat berkeinginan bersama Naruto sehingga Naruto bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, udah itu aja author maaf kepanjangan.

.

Baiklah akan saya jawab satu per satu, sebelum itu... Terima kasih kepada para Reader-san yang telah membaca fic saya yang tidak terlalu bagus ini, atau apapun itu. Namun saya sangat senang karena kalian semua telah mendukung saya lewat membaca dan mereview di fic saya, memberikan saran yang bisa berguna untuk menambah inspirasi saya mengenai cerita ini kedepannya...

dan saya sangat meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena telah menunggu fic saya update, karena seperti yang pernah saya katakan, ataupun mungkin belum katakan pada para reader. Saya berada di dunia yang penuh tulisan ini, hanya sekadar hobi dan menghilangkan stress serta menambahkan sedikit kegiatan saya di waktu luang.

Karena bagaimanapun saya masih perlu mencari uang untuk sesuap nasi, saya akui jika saya tidak bisa seperti para author lain yang bisa mengupdate fic nya seminggu sekali, ataupun dalam waktu seminggu bisa 2 sampai 3 kali update. Sebenarnya itu di luar kemampuan saya, tapi yang pastinya saya akan terus berusaha agar fic ini tidak discountinue karna saya sebagai seorang yang memiliki hobi membaca tau bagai mana rasanya di discountinue. Sekali lagi sorry karna telah mencurhat sedikit. Okay.. sampai mana kita tadi, oh ya, tentang membahas review para reader yang terhormat.. hihihi

Pertama, kelihatannya banyak yang suka dengan naru x mika ya,, hayoo kayaknya banyak yang tertarik dengan kisah cinta kedua karakter fic saya ini..

Kedua, genre dalam fic ini adalah Friendship dan Fantasy, maka cerita saya akan lebih banyak berhubungan dengan kisah pertemanan dan fantasi yang dimana akan saya bikin cerita yang masuk di akal sampai tidak masuk akal sekalipun.

Ketiga, pengunaan bahasa di fic ini, sengaja saya bikin seperti ini, karna saya pikir mungkin akan lebih nyaman mengunakan bahasa yang sering digunakan sehari-hari dibandingkan bahasa yang terlalu resmi atau formal, walaupun terkadang harus di gunakan untuk penyesuaian situasi.

Keempat, misteri.. misteri.. kenapa danzo bisa bertindak seperti ini, bukankah di fic sebelumnya membela para black tiger, kenapa malah bertindak sebaliknya, apakah tujuannya? Lalu kenapa naruto malah menikam sahabatnya? Serta apa yang telah dibisikkan kepada shikamaru itu?

Kelima, olalahhh,, ada muncul 2 karakter yang tidak di rincikan secara jelas, siapakah mereka? Ada yang bisa tebak siapa kedua karakter tersebut? Saya kasih info dikit tentang karakter ini, yang menolong shika pernah muncul di perpohonan. Dan yang mengatakan "Setelah ini. Apa yang akan kamu rencanakan, Naruto. Khekhekhe" sambil terkekeh yang kelihatannya mempunyai maksud seperti udang di balik bakwan goreng yang di jual di tepi jalan-jalan, hihihi,, siapakah dia? Kok bisa mengenal naruto yaaa~? Saya heran lhoo~ hihihi~

Keenam, terima kasih telah menikmati dan mengikuti fic saya ini, bye-bye... ( ^ , ~ )

.

.

.

 **Keterangan Sihir**

Leois Eruuerba : kembaran sihir semburan kaisar singa api – sebuah serangann yang menyemburkan singa yang siap menerkam musuh di depannya. Rank A

Phoeignis : burung api Phoenix, menyemburkan api berbentuk burung api yang terbang, dapat mengejar lawannya hingga mengenai lawan atau terlanggar sesuatu. Rank A

Armulleglobis : menembakkan peluru api dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk melumpuhkan tapi tidak mematikan. Rank C

Leois Imperatoris Eruuerba : Semburan kaisar singa api – sebuah serangan yang menembakan api membentuk seekor singa api berukuran singa pada umumnya, yang dapat di manipulasi gerakkannya jika tahap penguasaan sihirnya telah mencapai tahap sempurna. Rank S

Trubierb De Vorago : Semburan Pusaran Api – menyemburkan api yang berbentuk pusaran yang berputar searah jarumnya dan lurus bagaikan sebuah bor. Rank S

Recensriberium : menetralkan – kekuatan untuk menghilangkan segala jenis sihir yang berada dibawah dan yang sejajar dengannya, tidak dapat menghilangkan sihir yang berada di atas kekuatan sihirnya. Rank S

Reusgitor Princero : Auman kaisar hewan buas – sebuah teknik teriakan yang mengangandalkan angin sebagai perantara teriakan yang kuat, mampu menciptakan kerusakan akibat dorongan angin yang sangat kuat. Rank S

.

.

Salam Kaito Shiratori

.

.

Thanks For Reading

.

.

NB: Silahkan mereview saran dan kritikan yang membangun semoga fic ini bisa terus berkembang dengan adanya kerjasama antara kita semua, akhir kata, saya memohon maaf karena telah membaca fic saya yang mungkin masih memiliki banyak kesalahan yang secara maupun tidak sengaja telah menyinggung atau apapun itu.

.

.

.

See You Next Chapter

.

.

Di

.

.

 **Naruto & The Magical World**


	6. Kebenaran Yang Terungkap

**Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, pemuda yang dulu dikenal sebagai aib bagi kerajaannya kini telah kembali sebagai sosok malaikat kematian bagi para musuhnya. Seorang penyihir paling misterius akan kemampuan dan juga sosoknya turut membantunya. Di lain sisi salah satu dari Legend Sage mencari 7 kekuasaan penentu masa depan. Apakah naruto termasuk dalam pencarian 7 kuasa misteri dunia sihir, saksikan di Naruto & The Magical World.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Masashi Kishimoto© Naruto**

 **Hajime Isayama © Attack on Titan**

 **Kaito Shiratori © Naruto & The Magical World**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Action, Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo, kurang jelas, OOC, Alur terlalu cepat/kelamaan, Strong/Naru, Gray/Naru, Alive/MinaKushi, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

 **Chap** **ter** **IV**

 **Kebenaran Yang Terungkap**

.

.

 **Braaakkkk.**

"Apa kau bilang!? Naruto mencoba membunuh Shikamaru? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi"

Danzo memukul penyangga tangan kursinya, raut wajah veterannya yang tua dengan kerut-kerutan yang semakin terlihat jelas. Sungguh dirinya tidak menyangka situasi seperti ini akan terjadi, tapi jika dipikirkan lagi, saat dirinya melihat mata naruto dan karakternya, dia sungguh tidak ingin mengakui jika naruto akan bertindak sedemikian terhadap sahabat terdekatnya selain Kiba dan Choji.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru?" tanyanya mencoba untuk tenang dan berpikir dengan keras mengenai situasi yang tidak bisa di tebaknya. Kelihatannya dia telah meremehkan naruto, padahal naruto adalah kunci-nya menuju ke masa kejayaannya kembali, dirinya sekarang sudah tua. Dan naruto adalah orang yang bisa mengantarnya sekali lagi ke masa tersebut.

"Telah saya bawa ke bagian medis Root, tuan." Ucap sosok yang melaporkan kejadian yang berlangsung tidak lama tersebut.

"Lalu kemana perginya naruto?"

"Sepertinya dia telah kabur dari kerajaan ini, aku sangat tidak mengerti dirinya setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya. Bagimana seorang Uchiha elit seperti Mikasa bisa menyukai sosok tidak berperasaan tersebut." Guman sosok dengan jubah bertudung serta topeng yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya hingga tidak keliahatan siapa sosok dibalik pakaian tersebut.

"Kau tenang saja, Mikasa Uchiha akan menyukaimu saat kamu berhasil merekrut Shisui Uchiha kedalam Root ini. Dengan kekuatan Devil Eye's-nya itu yang mampu menciptakan ilusi tingkat tinggi dan mampu untuk mencuci otak lawan dengan permanen, maka dia akan selalu berada di sisimu, Black" ucap Danzo tersenyum licik, kemudian melanjut "Aku tidak perlu penghianat seperti itu, yang kubutuhkan disini adalah dirimu, Black. Dengan adanya kamu di sampingku, maka kamu akan membuatku mencapai impianku, dan tenang saja, setelah mimpiku tercapai, kamu bebas dari tugasmu dan mendapatkan impian yang selama ini kamu idam-idamkan. Khukhukhu"

"Baiklah tuan Danzo, saya mohon undur diri" ucap Black kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir setelah melihat tanda dari Danzo yang berarti mengizinkannya pergi.

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu Naruto. Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak mampu menahanku, karena tiada yang bisa menahanku selain Hiruzen. Tidak.. tidak.. tidak.. bahkan Hiruzen pun tidak akan mampu menahanku mencapai impianku dan Master Tobirama. Hehe.. KhekhekehahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tawa Danzo yang bergema di sekitar ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh lilin yang tidak mampu untuk menerangkan seluruh ruangan, menyebabkan ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kenapa kamu melakukan ini"

Guman sedih Mikasa memandangi Shikamaru yang terbaring lemas tidak berdaya di kasur, dadanya terlihat di baluti oleh perban yang melingkari tubuhnya yang atletis. Dirinya baru mengetahui kejadian tersebut saat matahari telah menampakan dirinya oleh salah satu bawahan masternya, Danzo.

"Bukankah kita teman, dan kamu juga mengetahui perasaanku, tapi.. kenapa kamu meninggalkanku seperti orang itu?"

Kembali Mikasa melamun mengingat masa-masa dirinya bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya, masa-masa tersebut sangat indah baginya, terlebih saat pertama kali Naruto memperlihatkan sisi gagahnya dalam penyelamatannya. Naruto adalah seorang yang spesial baginya, dialah orang yang menarik dirinya dari kegelapan, tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya naruto memasuki kegelapan itu. Jika dibiarkan dirinya untuk memilih, maka dirinya lebih rela berada di kegelapan itu selamanya, dari pada merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa ucapkan. Dirinya telah terluka bukan karna tergores benda tajam, namun dirinya terluka batin karena perasaan yang tidak terbalas dan situasi yang tidak bisa dipahaminya.

"Ugh.. uhh!"

Suara Shikamaru yang sepertinya telah sadar dari pingsannya, telah menyadarkan Mikasa dari lamunannya. Dengan segera dirinya membantu Shikamaru duduk di sandaran tempat tidurnya, sebelum dirinya mempertanyakan situasi apa yang terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Kiba dan Choji, mereka berdua telah menginggalkan dirinya untuk mencari sarapan pagi yang bisa di makan oleh Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Mikasa walaupun dengan wajahnya yang datar, tapi cahaya matanya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat terpancarkan.

"Dimana ini?" bukannya menjawab, Shikamaru malah balik bertanya sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Ini diruang Perawatan Root" ucap Mikasa lugas.

"Seperti yang mungkin telah kamu ketahui, dia telah melakukannya.. Cih, dasar merepotkan" hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Shikamaru dengan disertai keluhan khas dirinya.

Melihat Shikamaru yang tidak ingin menjawab dengan rinci, bahkan memberikan jawaban yang ambigu kepadanya, membuat otak cerdasnya terus berputar dengan cepat mengenai situasi yang terjadi. Kelihatannya Shikamaru tidak ingin menjelaskan terlalu jauh jika mereka masih berada di tempat yang selalu di awasi ini.

Walaupun Mikasa tidak mengenal Naruto selama Shikamaru serta Choji dan Kiba, dirinya tau jika naruto tidak mungkin melakukan apapun tanpa alasan yang kuat, terlebih Naruto adalah orang yang mengarahkan mereka untuk posisi penyerangan maupun pertahanan.

"Istilahatlah, aku akan mencari Choji dan Kiba, sepertinya kamu harus memakan Sarapanmu" setelah mengucapkan itu, Mikasa berlalu keluar dari ruangan pengobatan milik pasukan Root itu.

Shikamaru hanya melihatnya begitu saja, dirinya masih diam mencerna kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba.

.

~Flashback On~

.

'Shikamaru, ular bermimpi menjadi seekor naga, berhati-hatilah karena itu akan menjadi masa kejayaan."

.

~Flashback Off~

.

"Apa maksudnya?" guman Shikamaru.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hiruzen dengan santai melihat ketiga pemuda yang berdiri sejajar dihadapannya.

"Seperti yang telah kita rencanakan, misi ini berhasil, dan kita harus memastikan misi selanjutnya, tuan Sandaime" Ucap naruto

Salah satu dari 3 pemuda yang berdiri dengan tenang, di sampingnya terdapat dua prodigy dari clan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Shisui.

"Whoaa.. Memancing Tikus dengan keju? Siapa yang memberikan nama misi kau naruto? Ini.. ini sangat buruk" komentar pedas Shisui, sang Uchiha hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam.

Itu menurut Naruto, dibandingkan Itachi yang lebih tenang dan kalem, Shisui lebih condong ke berisik dan ceroboh. Dirinya sangat heran, kenapa kedua Uchiha ini berbeda dengan clan Uchiha lainnya yang memiliki karakter yang dingin dan irit kata, ngomong saja harus pakai isyarat 'Hn' atau 'Hm', dirinya tidak tau apa jawaban dari itu, yang anehnya orang di dekat mereka bisa mengetahui.

Naruto kemudian memandangi Sandaime Hiruzen, yang dari tadi alisnya berkedut-kedut kesal oleh sederetan komentar-komentar pedas yang terus mengenai dirinya, seperti sekarang ini salah satunya

"Siapa yang memberikan misi berbahaya ini padamu naruto, sungguh tidak berperasaan, mengunakan Shikamaru sahabat karibmu untuk tujuan jahatnya, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

Shisui mendekati Naruto dengan wajah sangarnya, namun beberapa saat kemudian, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran saat mengingat sebuah fakta jika misi ini di berikan langsung oleh Sandaime Hiruzen yang tentunya itu semua adalah perintahnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dirinya melirik Sandaime yang sedang tersenyum manis di raut wajah tuanya, sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan bagi siapapun. Senyum manis bukan dalam artian manis yang sesungguhnya, melainkan senyum penyiksaan yang bisa dikatakan benar.

"Nak Shisui, sepertinya kamu terlalu bersemangat, tenang saja untuk 3 bulan kedepannya kamu akan mendapatkan misi yang menakjubkan" masih dengan senyum manis yang tidak hilang dari wajah Sandaime Hiruzen memandang Shisui yang telah gemetaran hebat dengan keringat yang telah membasahi beberapa bagian bajunya. "Dan jangan berpikir untuk kabur, atau ditambah 3 kali lipat."

Mendengar itu Shisui hanya dapat menangis dalam diam meratapi mulutnya yang cerewet itu dan otaknya yang lola. Itachi hanya menonton semua kejadian dengan sesekali tersenyum tipis, seakan kejadian sekarang ini menghibur dirinya.

"Sungguh memalukan"

"Rasakan, hahaha"

Hanya satu ucapan Itachi yang sangat kental akan ejekan ke Shisui diikut Naruto menambah kekesalan Shisui memuncak, sambil berdiri beberapa langkah didepan kedua pemuda yang lebih muda dari nya dan membelakangi Sandaime.

"Ini tidak adil, kenapa mereka tidak kamu hukum tuan Sandaime, mereka.. mereka" Shisui terlihat berpikir keras mencari kesalahan kedua pemuda yang dianggapnya seperti adiknya.

"Perkataan mereka benar dan aku salah" ucap Naruto

Dan dengan bodoh atau saking pintarnya Shisui mengiyakan ucapan Naruto dan dengan keras berteriak "iya.. iya.. perkataan mereka benar dan aku salah" yang kemudian semakin kesal karna dengan bodohnya dirinya membenarkan perkataan musuh, kejadian ini membuat dirinya depresi dan memilih pergi ke pojok ruangan dan berjongkok diam sambil mengambar lingkaran dan terus bergumam 'Dasar payah, otak lola, mulut cerewet, bodoh bodoh bodoh.' Secara terus menerus dan mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut.

Berbeda dengan ketiga orang di singgasana ruangan itu, melanjutkan diskusi mereka tanpa menghiraukan Shisui yang depresi di sudut ruang. (Poor Shisui, author hanya bisa mendoakan kamu tenang di alam sana.. Wtf..)

.

.

~Flashback On~

.

.

Syuusssff~

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang berputar dengan liar di lantai sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan berbagai peralatan-peralatan untuk meneliti dan beberapa tabung yang berisi cairan berwarna ungu, juga beberapa diantaranya berwarna hijau, biru cerah dan hitam.

"Hm? Sepertinya dia tidak mati, ternyata perhitunganku salah, walaupun sedikit jantungnya masih berdetak" guman sosok berjubah hitam berjalan ke sebuah ranjang yang telah tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

Meletakkan seseorang di atas ranjang di sudut ruangan itu, kemudian memfokuskan dirinya dengan kedua tangan yang mengeluarkan percikan listrik di sertai gelombang berwarna biru muda yang membungkus tangannya. Dengan pelahan sosok itu mendekatkan tangan kirinya ke dada dan tangan kanannya ke perut manusia yang tergeletak diam.

"..." setelah bergumam sihirnya, energi yang di pancar dari tangan sosok tersebut melapisi seluruh tubuh manusia itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara merintih dari manusia itu sebelum nafasnya mulai kembali berjalan normal.

"Ini hanya berefek beberapa saat saja, aku harus mengumpulkan beberapa tumbuhan untuk menyembuhkannya, dasar manusia tidak berguna" ucap sosok itu melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu melewati pintu yang tersedia di pojokan ruangan.

.

~Flashback Off~

.

Malam yang tenang tepat di sebuah lorong yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin, terdengar derap suara beberapa langkah kaki yang berjalan seirama.

"Naruto, apa kamu yakin rencanamu itu akan berhasil?" tanya seorang pria atau lebih tepatnya remaja dengan rambut panjang yang diikat, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah itachi sang prodigy yang terkenal akan kecerdasan dan kegesitannya dalam kontrol sihir api setingkat di atas ketua klan uchiha.

"Begitulah, jika benar rencana kudeta ini dilakukan, maka kerugian kerajaan Fire akan terlihat sangat jelas. Dan dibalik semua itu, ternyata Danzo masih menyimpan ambisi besarnya. Aku sangat yakin jika ambisi yang diwariskan dari Lord Nidaime masih saja diteruskan dan dijalankan. Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakui jika rencana itu sangat bagus untuk kerajaan Fire kelak, namun tidak menutupi akan menjadi sejarah terkelam di kerajaan Fire. Hanya itu satu-satunya tindakkan pencegahan agar sejarah terkelam bagi kerajaan Fire tidak pernah terjadi."

Naruto menjelaskan dengan datar, otak jeniusnya terus berkerja dengan keras memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, ketika rencana A nya gagal total. Dia harus mengambil tindakan.

"Itachi, apa yang membuatmu mengambil keputusan dari Danzo? Apakah segitunya kamu mencintai kerajaan Fire hingga melakukan tindakan begitu." Pertanyaan penasaran terlontarkan berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat tenang tanpa senyuman yang berarti.

"Menurut kamu bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti itu, tapi bagi diriku, kerajaan fire ini didirikan untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan, yaitu kedamaian antar klan yang ada, sebelum masa kerajaan, masa klan besar yang memegang suatu perekonomian dan perlindungan, Lord Shodaime memiliki impian untuk kedamaian antar klan, tapi dirinya tidak berpikiran seperti Lord Nidaime, pada masa itu Lord Nidaime adalah orang yang jenius, untuk mengapai tujuannya, dirinya melakukan segala tindak licik tanpa sepengetahuan Lord Shodaime, demi melindungi kerajaan Fire dari masa kejayaan, sangat diperlukan suatu tempat kelam untuk membuatnya tercapai. Perpaduan antara Lord Shodaime yang cinta kasih dan naif dan Lord Nidaime yang Kejam dan melindungi sesama, itulah kerajaan Fire didirikan dan membawanya ke 6 kerajaan besar dahulu bersama kerajaan Whirlpool yang terlebih dahulu didirikan."

"Begitukah, kamu tidak sepenuhnya benar, kerajaan adalah tempat kamu berada. Tempat kamu mendapatkan curah kasih sayang sesama, itulah kenapa kerajaan konoha mendapatkan sebuah aliansi yang bahkan puteri pertama kerajaan Whirlpool di nikahkan dengan Lord Shodaime, itu karena cinta kasih kerajaan kita membuat kerajaan yang berisi klan indepeden itu mengakui kesetaraan kerajaan ini dengan kerajaan mereka. Klan Uzumaki, Naruto"

"Hm. pastikan itu berhasil Itachi. 3 hari lagi ujian pemilihan dan penempatan bagi para warior pemula di pasukan. Pada saat itulah, kudeta klan Uchiha akan menjadi alat bagi terjadinya kedamaian kerajaan Fire yang sesungguhnya, dan kedok tikus dalam tanah akan ketahuan."

"Akan saya pastikan itu berhasil Captain Lion"

"Baiklah, Captain Crow"

.

.

.

*BRAAKKKK!*

*Brukk*

"HIRUZEN! HIRUZEN! DIMANA KAU! KELUAR SEKARANG!" Teriak seorang pria berpakaian baju perang khas bangsawan berwarna abu-abu setelah melempar dua orang penjaga dari pintu kastil klan Sarutobi yang dihancurkan.

"KELUAR HIRUZEN!"

"T-tuan Ji-Jiraiya, harap tenanglah"

Terlihat beberapa pengawal klan Sarutobi mencoba menghalangi amukan dari Jiraiya yang sedang dalam mode ngamuknya, tapi semua itu terlihat sia-sia saja. Karena mereka semua terlempar semua oleh lemparan sang warior legendaris dan yang paling parah terkena tendangan dan pukulan super.

"JIRAIYA! TENANGLAH!"

Sebuah seruan akhirnya menghentikan amukan Jiraiya dari menyakiti anggota klan Sarutobi, akhirnya serangan aura membunuh yang keluar dari Jiraiya yang tertuju ke asal suara yang tidak lain adalah Hiruzen sang Lord Sandaime. Langkah pelan nan berat Jiraiya mendekati masternya yang tidak berpengaruh, berbanding terbalik dengan pengawal yang awalnya mengelilingi Hiruzen pelahan bergerak mundur akibat aura menakutkan yang dikeluarkan Jiraiya.

Hiruzen sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, ketika dirinya mengetahui salah satu muridnya telah kembali dari masa bertualangannya akibat panggilan dari Minato. Amukan dari Jiraiya sangatlah dia ketahui, siapa yang dapat membuat seseorang yang berjulukan Sage Of Myobokuzan Mountain selain orang-orang yang menganggu dirinya telah tiada. Dan hal itu disebabkan akibat kelalaiannya dalam menjalankan janji dengan sang murid, untuk menjaga Naruto dan mengakibatkan Naruto telah meninggal menurut pandangan semua orang, namun tidak bagi para pasukan Root, Black Tiger, Danzo, para ketua klan Uchiha, Nara, Akamichi, dan Inuzuka serta dirinya, jika Naruto belumlah tewas dan masih hidup sampai sekarang, itu akibat tubuhnya yang murni Uzumaki dengan persentase 90% sedangkan bagian 10% merupakan gen dari ayahnya yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya.

"Tenanglah Jiraiya, kita bicarakan ini secara baik-baik."

Namun permintaan Hiruzen hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu dan amarahnya pun semakin meningkat dratis, itu terlihat dari auranya yang bergelojak dengan liar dan langkahnya yang semakin cepat hingga 3 inci sebelum kepalan tangan itu mengenai Hiruzen. Sebuah tendangan yang super kuat membuat sang Sage terpelanting keluar dari kastil Sarutobi, sekarang terlihat dengan jelas seorang warior berpakaian pasukan Anbu dengan bentuk monyet yang tersenyum. (untuk para reader yang membaca bentuk monyet tersenyum itu, cukup bayangi bagaimana kalian tersenyum seperti monyet. Hahahahaha just kidding, jangan diambil hati.)

"Lord Sandaime, biarkan saya yang menenangkan tuan Jiraiya sekaligus memberikan dirinya sebuah pelajaran untuk menghormati yang tua"

"Silahkan nak"

Senyum penuh kebanggaan dibalik raut tua sang Lord Sandaime kerajaan api terpasang dan pipa cangklong yang mengeluarkan asap dari tempat pembakaran berada di genggamannya.

"SIALAN! SIAPA KAU WARRIOR BANGSAT! MONYET BAJINGAN, KU-" maki Jiraiya setelah bangun dari berbaringnya.

Sebelum makian selesai di ucapkan, reflek veterannya memberikan tanda bahaya, dan dengan kecepatan tinggi, jiraiya mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir yang mengeluarkan dinding tanah untuk menahan tongkat besi yang menghantam keras dinding tanah itu hingga hancur. Sebelum tongkat itu mengenainya, Jiraiya telah melompat mundur 3 meter dengan bantuan sihir tanah yang melontarkan dirinya tepat ditempatnya berdiri.

"HAHAHAHAHA... PAK TUA BENGKOK, SANA PERGI TIDUR SAJA DENGAN DAMAI DI TANAH DAN MENIKMATI TIDUR PANJANGMU" ejek sang Anbu Monyet dengan teriakan.

"Boleh juga kau bocah, mari kesini dan kakek tua ini akan memperlihatkan serangan dengan daya hancur yang sesungguhnya" ujar Jiraiya tanpa terprovokasi dari lawannya.

Dengan sekali melesat, Jiraiya telah berada di depan sang Anbu Monyet dengan tinju terbungkus tanah dengan tiga cincin lingkaran sihir yang berputar liar menghantam musuhnya.

Brummm!

Wusshhhh

Debu mulai tercipta di sekitar terjadinya tabrakan kedua sihir yang saling menyerang membawa sang Anbu Monyet terpelanting lima meter dan jiraiya mundur selangkah. Hal itu tidak mengejutkan mengingat dirinya merupakan salah satu dari legenda tiga penyihir yang namanya telah dikagumi dan ditakuti oleh lawan dan rekan. Namun dapat membuatnya mundur selangkah juga merupakan sebuah prestasi bagi sang Anbu Monyet, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mampu membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"CAHHHH! KAKEK TUA.. TERNYATA GELARMU ITU BUKANLAH SEBUAH PAJANGAN SAJA, Ugh! 'Sialan ini sakit sekali" gerutu pelan sang anbu yang menghantamkan sihirnya di tongkat besi dalam genggamannya ke tinju berlapis sihir tanah Jiraiya yang diperkirakan Rank A.

"Kau anak muda yang menjanjikan bagi kerajaan kita, aku sarankan kau minggir dan jangan menghalangi jalanku untuk menghancurkan keparat itu"

Pandangan tajam dari Jiraiya dan saran yang diberikan seakan-akan dianggap angin lalu saja bagi sang Anbu Monyet itu. Bukannya menuruti saran, sang Anbu dengan cepat mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengibasnya secara horizontal dengan puluhan cincin lingkaran sihir kecil yang melingkari tongkatnya, kemudian hembusan angin yang sangat kuat tercipta dari kibasan tongkat itu.

"Angin itu tidak akan dapat melukai diriku"

Jiraiya terlihat santai dengan serangan yang berada di depan matanya, tangan kanannya diangkat dengan lingkaran sihir berdiameter semeter muncul di bawah kakinya dan terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian yang membentuk sebuah barrier yang menghalangi dirinya dari angin yang menghembus kencang.

"Masih belum, _**Fotias Diluvium Aestus**_!"

Setelah merapalkan mantra api versi kecil dari _Fortigtudis Incendium Diluvium IgnisI_ yang merupakan gelombang tsunami rank S. Gelombang api selebar tiga meter dan panjang sepuluh meter menerjang kearah Jiraiya yang berada di dalam barrier. Sihir angin yang semula berada di sekitar luar barrier tergabung oleh gelombang api sehingga membuat api itu tampak lebih mengerikan. Dengan mata melebar, Jiraiya segera mengeluarkan sihir tertingginya yang membuat namanya dikenang dan tertulis dalam sejarah sebagai seorang legenda.

" _ **Domine in virtute praeteritum est, quod magica evocabat auxilia calamitosas magnitudinis, hic mengontrakmu erat, venit**_. (wahai kekuatan masa lalu, sihir yang digunakan untuk memanggil bala bantuan berkekuatan dasyat, disini saya merupakan seorang yang mengontrakmu, datanglah.) OYABUN GAMABUNTA"

BOOMMMMM!

Muncul seekor katak merah raksasa dengan ketinggian 65 kaki, berpakaian khas dengan tanto yang terselip di samping pinggang katak besar itu dan pipa cangklong berada dimulutnya.

" **JIRAIYA."** Seru katak itu dengan suara mengelegar

"BUNTA, SIHIR AIR!"

" **BAIKLAH,** _**AQUVISMA INFERTUMS**_ " segera katak itu membuka mulutnya dan api yang mengelilingi di dekat Jiraiya di dalam barrier terpadam oleh gelombang air yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir tepat di depan mulut sang katak yang menganga lebar.

" _ **SIMI VIRI CENTUM MILITIBUS IMPERAT DUCI MAGNA ET ALTA SAPIT NAN SIMIA IMITATUR PATRONUM FACTUS ES MEAM VOCATIONEM.**_ (Jenderal yang mengendalikan seratus ribu pasukan prajurit kera, yang perkasa dan agung nan bijak, sang kera yang menjadi pelindung bagi seluruh kera, datanglah memenuhi panggilanku.) SON RUIEN"

Melihat lawannya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, sang Anbu Monyet itu juga mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan, mahluk panggilan yang besarnya mengimbangi yaitu seekor monyet raksasa berbulu coklat keemasan, berpakaian kulit macan tanpa lengan dan celana hitam selutut, diatas kepalanya bermahkota besi silver yang melingkari dahi.

" **SARUTOBI, ADA APA MEMANGGILKU?"** tanya monyet raksasa itu dengan masih memandang kearah sang pemanggil tanpa memperdulikan pandangan terkejut dari Jiraiya dan Gamabunta yang memandanginya dengan tajam dan berdecih kesal.

"YO! Rui. Lama tidak bertemu, terakhir bertemu setahun yang lalu saat pelatihan gila dari raja kera Son Wukong dan Captain Lion"

" **BEGITULAH, BERKAT SARAN YANG MEREKA BERIKAN, AKU MENJADI SEMAKIN KUAT DAN TELAH MAMPU MENGENDALIKAN SERATUS RIBU WARRIOR KERA SEBAGAI SALAH SATU JENDERAL TERMUDA DI PASUKAN KERA. TINGGAL TIGA LANGKAH LAGI DAN AKU BISA MENGEJAR DAN SETARA DENGAN AYAHKU SON ENMA SANG KOMANDAN AGUNG PARA KERA YANG MAMPU MENGENDALIKAN SEJUTA WARRIOR KERA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** monyet itu tampak senang menyombongkan pangkatnya sebagai seorang jenderal para kera dan keduanya tanpa asyik berbincang-bincang tanpa menkhawatirkan musuh di depan mereka.

" _ **Teprotis Oleums**_ / _ **Teprotis Aetus**_ "

Sebuah lontaran minyak berlapis api memanjang sejauh 20 meter mencoba memotong musuhnya yang dengan gesit melompat tinggi dan berguling kesamping sambil memandangi sang pelaku penembakan.

" **KAU TERLALU CEREWET SON RUIEN, SEBAGAI SEORANG PEMIMPIN KAU TERLALU MENGANGGAP REMEH DIRIKU, PEMIMPIN TERTINGGI PARA KATAK, OYABUN GAMABUNTA"** seru gamabunta dengan murka setelah melepaskan sihir gabungan dirinya dan jiraiya.

" **KHAKAHAKHA, GAMABUNTA KAH? SANG PEMIMPIN TERTINGGI PARA KATAK YANG PERNAH DIKALAHKAN DAN MENDAPATKAN SATU CAKARAN DARI KAKEK BUYUTKU, SANG RAJA KERA SON WUKONG, SETELAH MENGABAIKAN LARANGAN DARI PERTAPA AGUNG. KHAKHAKHA, AKU TIDAK BISA BERHENTI TERTAWA MELIHAT CAKARAN DI KEPALA KIRIMU ITU, DIHENTIKAN DARI SERANGAN HANYA DENGAN MENGUNAKAN SATU JARI KELINGKING, JIKA AKU MENJADI KAU, MAKA AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI SAJA, GAMABUNTA!"** ejek Ruien sambil tertawa dan memegang perutnya yang kesakitan efek tertawa.

Mendengar ejekkan yang mempermalukan dirinya membuat gamabunta semakin murka dan melepaskan pedang dari sarungnya dan mengenggam dengan erat, sebelah tangan kanannya terlihat memegang ujung ganggang pedang dan mengalirkan sebuah energi sihir yang tercipta dari lingkaran kecil di telapak tangannya.

" **RASAKAN INI MONYET KEPARAT!"** teriak murka Gamabunta sambil melombat maju menyerang Ruien yang telah bersiap dengan tongkat di tangan kanannya siap menahan tebasan dari gamabunta.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain, terlihat hiruzen yang memandang khawatir terhadap dua orang yang bertarung itu.

"Perlukah aku menghentikan mereka, kakek Hiruzen"

Sebuah suara datar dan dingin tertangkap indera pendengaran sang Sandaime, yang dengan segera menoleh pada sang pembicara.

"Tentu saja Naruto, kaulah pelaku pertarungan kedua orang itu, sudah seharusnya kau menghentikan aksi kedua orang bodoh itu sebelum mereka bertindak aneh hingga diketahui oleh seluruh pasukan kerajaan api, bukannya malah duduk di sampingku sambil menikmati secangkir teh" keluh hiruzen terhadap cucu angkatnya itu.

Fokus kedua matanya kembali ke arah petarungan monyet raksasa melawan katak raksasa, tepasan, pukulan, menyerang, menahan, terus terusan dilakukan oleh kedua raksasa itu, disisi lain, terdapat jiraiya dan sang Anbu Monyet yang terkadang terlihat membantu kedua raksasa panggilannya menyerang dan bertahan.

"Sepertinya Komaru telah mampu bertahan dari serangan Jiraiya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, begitu pula dengan menyerang, masih banyak celah dan tingkatan dalam sihir yang perlu diperbaiki, sepertinya cukup sampai disini saja pertarungan kedua orang itu, saatnya Jiraiya mengetahui kebenaran yang tersembunyi dibalik kerajaan api, mengenai Lord Yondaime, Penasehat Danzo dan pasukan Black Tiger."

Sebelum melangkah mendekati kedua pertarungan kedua orang itu, Naruto berhenti selangkah di depan Hiruzen tanpa menoleh "Aku akan sedikit bersenang-senang, kakek tenang saja, pasukanku telah membuat dinding penahan empat musim, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merasakannya, dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu melewatinya, biarpun penguasaan pasukanku terhadap dinding penahan empat musim itu masih dalam level 40%, itu sudah cukup untuk menahan tembakan bom biju sekelas Kyuubi."

Setelah itu, Naruto melangkah pergi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru dan merah yang berputar sebelum bergabung dan mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya keemasan yang diikuti warna biru dan merah yang menyilaukan mata.

" _ **Oregnandi super ignem gelu, et frigus et gelu de rugiet, et de igne: et propinquos meos cum vota eam, venit ad regem regum animalia, et possedit omnem reges de saltu.**_ (wahai yang berkuasa atas bara api dan di es yang dingin, dengan aumannya maka api dan es akan menuruti kehendaknya, kemarilah sang raja segala raja binatang, raja yang menguasai seluruh wilayah rimba.) ARSLAN"

" **ROOAARRRRGH!"**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berdiameter puluhan meter muncul tersebut muncul sesosok singa yang mengaung dengan keras dan menghentikan pertarungan mendadak kedua belah pihak. Gamabunta dan Son Riuen terlihat pucat dan berkeringat dingin disaat sepasang mata tajam melototi mereka, posisi yang semula bertarung kini berubah menjadi posisi bersiaga. Terlihat sangat jelas jika kedua monster summon tersebut sangat ketakutan dan waspada.

Setiap langkah sang singa yang bernama Arslan akan selalu membekukan sekitarnya menjadi es. Surai disekitarnya yang terbuat dari api emas menyala seakan-akan memberikan kesan menerorkan bagi siapapun musuh yang memandangi. Aura keagungan sangat menguar di sekitarnya, beberapa pasukan khusus yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari Arslan jatuh berlutut dan sebagian lagi terlihat tidak sadarkan diri.

Namun sepertinya ada seorang yang berbeda dibandingkan yang lainnya, dia terlihat santai dengan duduk diatas kepala Arlsan. Naruto hanya memandangi lurus kedepan ketika melihat Jiraiya yang terlihat tegang dan berkeringat dingin dan Komaru yang sudah jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Sungguh bagi kedua orang itu, ini merupakan hal pertama yang menegangkan, tubuh mereka bergetar dengan hebat dan keringat dingin terus menguncur.

Salah satu dari 12 Divine Summon. Sang raja penguasa segala raja binatang, yang menguasai hukum rimba. Sekarang ini telah hadir dan berdiri tepat dihadapan semua orang, untuk menyaksikan sosok dari ke 12 Divine Summon saja tidaklah mudah. Apalagi sekarang akan menjadi sebuah pertarungan yang sangat kelihatan berat sebelah, sesosok yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari Four Great Majesty, Emperor of Jungle. Didalam 12 Divine Summon terdapat Ruler of Eight Directions dan Four Great Majesty.

Para Divine Summon Ruler of Eight Directions memiliki sebutan berbeda, dimulai dari;

Ruler of North Winter

Ruler of Northeast Sea

Ruler of Eastern Spring

Ruler of Southeast Toxins

Ruler of Southern Summer

Ruler of Southwest Camouflage

Ruler of West Autumn

Ruler of Northwest Shield

Divine Summon Four Great Majesty terdiri dari;

Emperor of Holy

Emperor of Jungle

Emperor of Mountain

Emperor of Destruction

 **"JIRAIYA, PERTARUNGAN INI SUDAH MEMILIKI LEVEL YANG BERBEDA DENGAN TINGKATAN PERTARUNGAN KITA SAAT INI. WALAUPUN AKU SEBAGAI PEMIMPIN TERTINGGI PARA KATAK, DIHADAPAN YANG MULIA EMPEROR OF JUNGLE. AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI NIAT UNTUK BERTARUNG LAGI"** Gamabunta menyuarakan pendapatnya dan menyadarkan semua orang dari keterkejutan mereka.

 **"GAMABUNTA, PEMIMPIN TERTINGGI PARA KATAK."** Suara berat nan berwibawa terdengar kesegala penjuru. Pandangan tajam seakan menguliti pemimpin tertinggi para katak itu. Pandangan Arslan beralih kearah cucu buyut rekan yang memiliki gelar yang sama dengannya. Emperor of Holy yang lebih dikenal sebagai raja para monster, Sun Wukong.

 **"** **SON RUIEN** **, CUCU BUYUT DARI SUN WUKONG. BAGAIMANA KABAR DARI KAKEK BUYUT-MU"** Tanya Arslan.

" **JAWAB PERTANYAAN YANG MULIA ARSLAN, KAKEK BUYUT SANGAT BAIK. KESEHARIANNYA DIGUNAKAN BERPESTA BUAH DAN BERTAPA"** Jawab Ruien dengan tegas dan penuh hormat. Ini merupakan pertemuan kedua bagi mereka.

Saat pertemuan pertama Ruien sangatlah kecil. Terlebih lagi saat itu ruien hanya kera yang nakal sebagaimana kera kecil lainnya. Sehingga pertemuan pertama dengan Emperor of Jungle ini tidak berjalan lancar. Sehingga dia dihukum oleh kakek buyutnya sendiri dengan digantung terbalik selama seminggu penuh. Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Ruien merasa malu sendiri.

" **KEBIASAAN WUKONG TIDAK PERNAH BERUBAH. SAYA TELAH RATUSAN TAHUN TIDAK BERTEMU. MUNGKIN KAMI BISA MELAKUKAN PERTARUNGAN BATIN SAAT BERJUMPA DENGANNYA. SAMPAIKAN SALAMKU PADA WUKONG, KATAKAN JIKA LAMARAN TELAH BERJALAN SESUAI TAKDIR. DAN SALAH SATU DARI 7 KUNCI TELAH MUNCUL DISAAT INI"** Arslan melirik kearah Jiraiya yang diam membisu.

" **PERTAPA GUNUNG MYOBOKUZAN. KAMU SUDAH DITAKDIRKAN UNTUK MENCARI 7 KUNCI SEBELUM** **EMPEROR** **OF DESTRUCTION BANGKIT KEMBALI. MAKA DARI ITU DENGARKANLAH LAMARAN SANG EMPEROR OF JUNGLE INI. WALAUPUN TIDAK SEBANDING DENGAN EMPEROR OF MOUNTAIN. NAMUN LAMARAN INI MEMILIKI HUBUNGANNYA."**

"Silahkan sampaikan Yang Mulia Arslan. Saya akan mendengarkan" tegas Jiraiya kemudian berlutut ala kesatria bersiap menerima lamaran yang telah dia terima sebelumnya.

 **"7 KUNCI. STOUTNESS SANG PENJAGA KEHANCURAN, LOVE SANG PENJAGA KEDAMAIAN, FORBEARANCE SANG RAJA BARAT, TRUTH SANG RAJA UTARA, SOOTHE SANG RAJA SELATAN, HOPE SANG RAJA TIMUR, YANG MULIA KAISAR CLARITY. DARI 7 KUNCI TERDAPAT 2 PENGUASA YANG MENJAGA KEHANCURAN DAN KEDAMAIAN. PERGI DAN CARILAH 2 PENGUASA PERTAMA. STOUTNESS DAN LOVE. MEREKA BERADA DI SELATAN BENUA RAFTELANDIA. MERAKA ADALAH SAUDARA SEDARAH. STOUTNESS SANG KAKAK AKAN MELINDUNGI ADIKNYA DENGAN KEKUATAN. LOVE SANG ADIK AKAN SELALU MENYAYANGI KAKAKNYA. TEMUKAN MEREKA SAAT PERANG SAUDARA KERAJAAN. DARI SANA KAMU AKAN MUDAH BERTEMU DENGAN KEDUA SAUDARA ITU."**

Dengan berakhirnya lamaran yang diberikan, membuat Jiraiya diam tertegun. Bukan karena petunjuk yang lebih jelas diberikan oleh sang Kaisar Singa itu. Namun dia melihat kesosok tepat diatas kepala sang singa yang telah melepaskan topengnya setelah berakhirnya lamaran yang diberikan.

"Hallo kakek bodoh" Seringai Naruto dari atas kepala Arslan melihat kearah Jiraiya yang terkejut melihat wajahnya.

"K-K-KAUUU…."

.

.

"Uughh! Dimana ini?" suara pelan dan lemah menyadarkan overlord dari kesibukkannya sesaat.

"Halo.." sapanya

Setelah berhasil memulihkan sakit kepalanya dan pandangan buramnya. Yagura yang terbaring diatas ranjang akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok dihadapannya saat ini.

"OVERLORD!?"

.

.

The End

.

.

Salam Kaito Shiratori

.

.

Thanks For Reading

.

.

See You Next Chapter

.

.

Di

.

.

 **Naruto & The Magical World**


End file.
